Heart Unwind
by Kiki Hera Shadows
Summary: Nero lives with an abusive father and an alcoholic mother. The only place he could get away from it all was school, Until someone named Dante moved in next door. Would things get better, or worse?Drug use, child abuse, sexual themes/rape and language. DxN
1. Prologue

-

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Prologue**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was quite, to quite for my nerves to be able to handle. I took a deep breath and worked up the courage to walk into my house. The lights were off in every room and everything seemed to be as quite as death. The air around me seemed heavy and uneasy; something felt wrong, very wrong. I walked into the living room; the lights where still off but there was this slight heavy breathing coming from the center of the room. There were a dozen or so beer bottles on the floor and side tables. Though they were thrown mostly on the ground.

The arm of a man hanged losely on the side of the brown lathered recliner. It looked lifeless, blue even. As I walked closer the floor boards under me creaked loud enough to wake the dead, and if I didn't know any better that's what I would have thought. In a sudden flash of white I was knocked down to the hard wooden floor. I felt cold liquid run down my neck.

On top of me was my foster father, Axe. He was grinding his teeth together tightly as his strong, rough, hands wrapped around my neck as he banged my head against the floor again. I bit my lip harder, drawing blood from it, as I felt Axe cut off my breathing. I chocked out a painful scream as Axe's icy hazel eyes beamed down at me as he kept strangling me. I tried pushing him off, but the result turned out the same. Axe let one of his hands unwrap from my neck as he made a fist and punched my ribs. I bit my lip harder and crawled away from Axe's grasp.

My cursed arm glowed slightly under the many layers of fabric I had on. It's pulse felt like a second heart and now, it was beating twice as fast as my actual human heart.

I was finally far away from Axe, but not completely safe. I crawled again until my back hit the wall. My trembling blue eyes watched my _father_ glare at me as he walked closer; both hands made into tight fist that his knuckles where white. He raised his fist and almost at instinct I raised both my hands up to my face for protection.

I felt the burn on the side of my face when he punched my jaw; my head flew back against the wall and I coughed up blood. My eyes watered a bit but I refused to let the tears fall. He punched me again and I felt a slight ring in my ears that made my head spin.

If I cried it meant I lost, and I wasn't going to give Axe the pleasure of watching me cry. Over my dead body.

The burning kept coming and the pain soon found it's way to my head. Axe kept punching and kicking my sides and ribs. My arms felt numb and my head was spinning that I couldn't even tell if I was upside down or right side up. My eyes were blurred with unshaded tears and my whole upper body throbbed in pain.

I didn't even notice that Axe had already stopped punching me and had already left the house to go to his 'late night job'. I barely heard the truck's engine start and pull away.

I bit my bloody, swollen lip again and sat up slowly. My sides felt like they were being stabbed multiple times. I took in a deep breath and gripped the walls for support. I slowly made my way to my room and locked the door.

This was the only thing I looked forward to every day. Locking myself in my room. And now, at the moment, I was alone, though that was no surprise to me since I was always alone at night.

I crawled into bed and turned on my stereo on 'MAX' with on of those Trash Metal songs that make your heart beat faster and faster. I felt my cursed arms pulse quicken and my head was spinning again. Even though the singer was screaming, every word that came out of his mouth seemed to resemble the pain I felt. And not just the physical pain.

Alone.

Betrayed.

Hated.

I wanted to turn the volume louder but if I did that, the walls would crumble. The music was already making the walls vibrate wildly and I think this is why the neighbors sold their house.

I took in a deep breath and held my head to my hands and finally let out some tears. I opened my mouth and let out a scream that was muffled by the screaming lyrics.

**A/N: Well... I think that was self explanatory... ^_\\\ Hope you guys liked it, please review if you want and sorry I haven't been updating any of my other stories. *Damn writers block TT_TT***


	2. Chapter 1 Dodge Ball

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter One**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I sat alone at the back of the large classroom. My headphones hung loosely from my neck as I listened to the heavy rhythm of the drums. My silver hair was pulled back from my face and my eyes were slightly closed; enjoying the music. My feet were on top of the table as I was leaning back on the chair in a 90 degree angle

Both my arms were covered with at least two or three layers of clothes and my right had was covered by a black glove even though it was the middle of summer. I felt someone walk towards me and I opened one eye lazily -- it was Kyrie.

Her brown hair was up in a pony tail like it always is. She smiled at me and placed her hands in front of her. "Good morning, Nero." She said kindly. I opened my other eye and looked at her. She was wearing a tight white and gold dress that exposed her every curve. Kyrie looked like one of those Fallen Angels that seem so beautiful, but so frail at the same time.

"Hey, Kyrie." I said, looking out the window and away from her. Even though I wasn't facing her I could still feel the frown she was giving me. I pulled on my headphones.

From her reflection she frowned more and shook her head. Kyrie touched my shoulder. I bit my lower lip as she ran her hand were one of my bruises was.

"Nero, are you alright?" Kyrie asked as she saw my pained expression.

"I'm fine, Kyrie." I said, forcing a small smile on my still somewhat swollen lip.

"Leave the kid alone, Kyrie." Credo said, walking up behind his sister. He eyed me a bit and walked away with Kyrie. I sighed a bit and looked out the window again.

-----

"Nero!" I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned on my heels to find Kyrie running to me. Her hair was bouncing ever so lightly with the movement. She stopped in front of me and leaned on her knees to catch her breath. She pushed the stray hair out of her face and smiled at me. I halfheartedly smiled back at her.

"I'm glad I caught up to you." she said after recovering her breath. "Credo wants me to tell you that he'll be waiting for you in Gym." I nodded softly and waved at her.

"Bye, Kyrie. See you after school." She giggled a bit and walked the other way. I placed my headphones over my ears and walked towards the gym. Heads turned while I walked down the hall. Some people stopped talking; I lowered my head and raised the volume of the song. From the corner of my eye I saw Ms. Lady and Lady talking softly as Lady eyed me.

I walked into the gym and froze. Eight red balls were lined in a perfect row on both sides of the gym. There was only enough space between each ball for one person to grab it and throw it at the moment. This only meant one thing.

Dodge Ball.

I sighed and made my way to the locker room. Once I was inside, Credo was shushing everyone, making sure I didn't hear a word they said. I glanced around, seeing that everyone was in shorts and a tank top. Credo walked to me and smiled. He had his shoulder length hair in a low pony tail and his 'beard' was shaved off.

"Hey, Nero." He said, walking pass me. The rest of the guys walked after him and out into the gym. I sighed and turned off the song I was quietly enjoying and made my way to my locker. I quickly changed from the leather pants to gray shorts. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me before taking off my coat, hoodie, and shirt. My cursed arm was now in the open and felt cold to the soft breeze. I grabbed the tank top from my lockers with the words 'Fortuna Academy' written in blue letters across the chest.

I grabbed my hoodie and placed it over my shirt; rolling down the sleeves of both arms. I walked out to find everyone gathered around Lady. She was wearing black shorts and a black tank top. She looked at me before blowing her whistle. "Alright, Nero you're in Credo's team."

I made my way to where Credo was standing along with some other people I really didn't care who they were.

"Alright." Lady began to clap her hands together to get everyones' attention. "Everyone knows how to play Dodge Ball. Be nice. I want a clean, fair fight." She walked to the raisers and sat down. "Begin!"

They all moved in unison as people from both teams ran and dived for the balls. I stayed in the back, not wanting to get hit. I watched as red balls flew back and forth, as bodies dodge the balls, as bodies fell down in pain.

I sensed something coming towards me. I quickly looked in front of me to see a red dot flying towards me at full speed. I placed my arms in front of me and caught the ball. The palm of my hands stinging and I tumbled back a bit. Luckily I had stopped it before it hit my chest. Lady blew her whistle again.

"You're out, Kane!" Lady yelled at the guy who had thrown the ball at me. "Good job, Nero! You're back in the game." Lady yelled, giving me a smile. I bounced the ball in my left hand and looked around for a moving target. There were five guys still left on the opposite team who were desperately looking for a spear ball to throw. I felt my self smirk a bit as I kept bouncing the ball in my hand.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you have someone to hit?" Credo said looking at me. I glanced at him, then back at the kid with black hair. I gripped the ball firmly in my right, gloved-covered hand and aimed. I threw at full force and it hit him right in the gut. From where I was standing, I saw his eyes roll back in his head. I frowned slightly as I remembered the feeling of being punched in the gut several times.

I placed my hand over my ribs and bit my lip a little. "Hey! Nero look out!!!" I heard Credo yell until I felt my head being thrown forward and something crashing against my ribs. I let out a small scream and held my sides tightly. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes; blinking them away I glared at the guy who had thrown the balls at me.

And of course, it had to be none other then Takashi Nowaki. He has been hating me since we were in grade school because I 'stole' his girlfriend, or something along those lines. He was smirking, as if he had won the Emmy or something. I gritted my teeth together and made my normal hand into a tight fist before grabbing the ball and throwing it back at him.

It hit Nowaki right across the shoulder blade and neck. He fell to the floor, gripping his neck while screaming a bit. I made my way to where he was and picked up him by the collar. My cursed arm was beating faster and faster as I made fist with it and punched him hard, breaking his nose. Blood gushed out of his broken nostrils. I slammed my fist down again, and again, and again, until I lost count on how many times I punched him.

I hardly heard Lady yelling for me to stop. I hardly felt Credo's arms pull me away from Nowaki. All I was focused on was beating the shit out of him, but then a thought stuck me.

Is this how Axe felt when he would hit me...?

Is this the feeling of a murder...?

I felt hot tears swell up in my eyes again and I went limp in Credo's arms. I glanced at Nowaki for a moment and saw him bending over, bleeding from cuts on his neck and cheeks where I had punched him so hard. His nose was crooked in a weird angle and spilling out blood like a friggin' waterfall.

I looked away and got up slightly.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Lady yelled while she kneeled in front of Nowaki. She glared at me, and then her attention went back to Nowaki. Her hands went around him and she slowly helped him to his feet.

It almost killed me. Watching someone get treated so gently, when all I had was my room and the four walls that keep me comfort.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking! You weren't thinking at all! Damn it, Nero! I though I made it clear last time!" Lady growled again and walked Nowaki to the raisers before turning back to me and glaring at me again with her intense eyes that would make anyone want to crawl into a hole and die.

Suddenly, security came in through the doors with the paramedics after them. Three security guards escorted Nowaki and the paramedics away while the last two remand with Lady.

--

"This is the eighth time this month you got in a fight, Nero!" The principle of the school, Mr. McDonald (the man who got named after a fast food restaurant), was yelling at me while I stayed seated on the chair. My arms were folded across my chest and I could somehow feel the soft, calming rhythm of my cursed arm. "We are worried about you and your education." The assistant principle, Trish, said while placing her hands on her hips and leaning on the wall.

"Tch, I'm sure you are." I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes. Trish let out a long aggravated sigh and looked at Mr. McDonald.

"I'm afraid we only have one solution to this problem, Nero. If you keep on getting into fights you're going to get expelled, understood?" Mr. McDonald said, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. "But for now you're getting a suspension and a detention when you get back." Trish sighed.

"A week of suspension?" I said tilting my head back on the head of the chair. "I get to stay home and rid myself of this hell hole." A small smirk spread across my lips. "Perfect. Just what the doctor ordered."

Mr. McDonald growled. "Keep smart mouthing me, boy." He hissed. I couldn't help but grin more.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that got named after a friggin' fast food restaurant. And it's not my fault your parents couldn't come up with anything better." I was in a shit load of trouble now! Trish covered her mouth to prevent from laughing. I saw Mr. McDonald grab the horse statue that stood at his desk and throw it at me. I ducked quickly and ran to the door.

"Don't you dare come back! I want you gone and out of this school, _now_!" He shouted behind me. That really didn't surprise me at all. He's thrown that same horse statue at me five times already, and its a friggin' miracle its not broken yet.

I made my way to my locker and dropped my bag on the floor. I was back in my 'uniform' (being my tight leather pants, my navy blue undershirt, the hoodie, and the trench coat.) and damn was I sweating under here. I opened my locker swiftly. I didn't want to be here anymore then McDonald over there wanted me here.

Grabbing the sketchbook I had shoved in there before Gym started, I made my way to the front of the school. So what if I got into a small fight? Even though I wouldn't consider it a fight since I was the only one throwing punches here and there and never revising one.

Security was tight by the doors. They all glared at me when I passed by them. Oh yeah, like I made your job _soooo_ much harder. All they did all day was sit around and get fat; eating Milky ways they steal from students and some other shit.

As I walked down the steps of Fortuna Academy I raised my hand and flicked them all off.

--

I really didn't wanna go home. What the hell am I suppose to tell Axe and Carmen?! 'Oh, hey mom, hey dad! I got suspended from school 'cause I got into eight fights I didn't tell you about!' Tch, yeah right. I get beat up enough, thank you very much.

I had taken off my coat (it's 100 friggin' degrees outside! And yes, I like using 'friggin' a lot) and it was now hanging over my shoulder while I was holding it with two fingers. My normal hand was shoved into my pocket. My headphones were hanging loosely on my neck, yet again, as I just strolled down the sidewalk.

As soon as I spotted my house I started slowing my pace. Axe's truck wasn't there and Carmen's never home around this time.

"Hey! Careful with those boxes!" I heard a male voice yell at the top of his lungs. I shifted my gaze to the house next to mine. A U-Haul was parked in front of the house; it's back door was opened and it had men coming in and out with big boxes. The one that got the movers yelled at had the words 'DO NOT TOUCH OR I'LL FUCKING SHOT YOUR ASS' written in big boldly letters. I glanced at the man shouting the orders.

He was tall, and had white hair, which made me think he was some old geezer, but then again old farts don't have a perfectly toned chest and well build muscles.

**A/N: EPIC FAILER!!!! That was a horrible first chapter!!!! TT_TT Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had the 2nd chapter in my head and had to think of a way to write the 1st. Don't give up on the story!!! It'll get better promise!! Sorry about the writing/spelling/grammar mistakes. D=**


	3. Chapter 2 The Old Man Next Door

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter II**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Old Man Next Door**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Was I _staring_ at him? Staring? Me? To another man? No! No way in hell, would I be staring at another man, especially one like this one. But... he did catch my attention though(I'll at least admit that much.). He didn't look like anyone from around here, so of course he had to be from a different place. He just happened to have the same color hair as me.

He did look, sorta, kinda, not-so-much, in-in-a-bad-way, like me. But thinking about that was a waste of time and I wasn't up for it. Right now, all I wanted was a nice, hot (or cold) shower then BOOM! Straight to bed I go. I don't get enough sleep during the night. But before that, I might as well go get somethin' to eat.

My gaze went back to the man behind the boxes. He had stopped hollowing orders around like it was World War III and his back was facing his new house. Which meant, he was looking at me. That did not make me feel comfortable at all.

An eye for an eye I guess.

_Cross the road... Just fucking cross the road, Nero._ I kept telling myself. _Do not, I repeat, do NOT stare at him. _But hey, if someone stares out you, the natural thing to do is stare at them back. It wasn't until I was half way across the street where all my "dreams" and "hopes" of getting to my house were shattered.

"Hey, kid." I heard the man yell even though he was _right next door._ It seems he likes yelling a lot. I turned my gaze to meet his again; annoyed by that stupid nickname. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled lowly.

"What?" I answered him coldly. It didn't seem to phase him though. Which pissed me off even more.

He grinned and placed both hands on his hip. "Mind helping me out here? I'm kinda new in town and don't know people." Well no shit sherlock! I could (and did) guess that all on my own, thank you very much!

"That's fascinating, old man, but I don't work with random strangers, even if they happen to be my neighbors." I said and began to turn around again.

"Names Dante, kid. Now we ain't strangers anymore." He was grinning again; making me sigh.

Why? Why _god_? Can't he go bother someone else?!

"My name _ain't _kid, jackass. It's Nero. And I still won't help your scrawny little ass. Do it yourself." I put epimethius on the word "ain't". My nerves were wearing thin, and I just met this guy. Doesn't matter though, by the end of the month (and if I'm lucky, week) he'll leave just like every other person that's lived in that house.

"Not a bad name, _kid_. And if you haven't noticed," he pointed at his chest, "This is all muscles, baby." He ran his hands over his six pack. I rolled my eyes and and took out my IPod. Pressing Play the song, Second Heartbeat, by Avenged Sevenfold, began to play; the volume still on max. Dante began walking to me as if it was nothing at all and grabbed one of my headphones and began listening to it.

"You like Avenged Sevenfold?" He asked, and that got me by surprised. He knew Avenged Sevenfold?Well hell, that's all the encouragement I needed.

"Obviously." I answered him, pulling my headphone away from him. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading home." I turned around again and started walking.

"Too bad. I had an Avenged Sevenfold poster and CD I didn't want." I froze. "I was gonna give it away but I didn't know anyone that liked 'em. Guess now I'll have to throw it out." I looked over at him to see if he was kidding, and by his facial-expression, he wasn't.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why the hell would you throw away a perfectly good A7X poster and CD?"

"You can have it if you want. All I need to do is find it in that mess of boxes and I could use the help." I glared at him.

"I swear if this is a trick to get me to help you I will murder you...." I sighed, he grinned. "Fine, I'll help....But don't expect me to come back tomorrow." What a pain in the ass. He lead me back to where all the boxes were as he picked up one and walked inside. I sighed and picked up another box that was laying next to the one Dante had picked up and walked inside the house. See, I had never been inside another house that wasn't mine. Axe didn't approve of me being in other peoples houses, though he didn't mind people coming to mine. This house was certainly a lot bigger then my house for sure.

"Where do I put this, old man?" I asked looking around for the old man who just forced me into labor.

"Put it on the floor." His voice came from the far left of the house, which I was guessing was the kitchen since in my house the kitchen was on the far left. But hey, this house could be modeled differently.

"Whatever." I said dropping the box on the floor by mistake. I heard a loud crash before I realized what I had dropped had been glasses and plates. Fuck... this really wasn't my day.

"What the hell was that?!" Dante said running into the living room. He looked at me and then at my feet. His glare actually, kinda scared me for a moment. His ice blue orbs were sucking the light out of the room, if that was even possible.

"I didn't mean to drop it... sorry." I said looking down. Well what was I suppose to tell him? 'Oh my arm just started hurting since my foster father abuses me and everything.' heh, please.

I was expecting something like, 'Get the fuck out of my house!' or 'What the hell!?' but that never really came. Dante walked over to me and grabbed the box that was on the floor.

"You owe me some glasses and plates now." I looked up to see him grinning. What the hell was wrong with this man?! I would have been pissed if anyone broke my things.

"Um... yeah, I guess...."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow then." Sigh... couldn't this guy just leave me alone?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- "So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind..." - Hate Me**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The day wasn't as bad as I though it would be. I ended up helping the old gizzer unpack things as well and helped him organized shit all over his house. And the fact that it was blazing hot in his damn house didn't help the fact that I was wearing three friggin' shirts. He offered me some coke and at that moment, I fell in love.

With the coke.

I ended up going home when I heard Kyrie calling for me outside. Dante had teased me saying how cute a girlfriend I had and saying that I was going to get lucking one day with her. I just kept screaming at him like I was some insane idiot. Poor Kyrie was stuck in the middle of it. We were sitting on my bed now. She had a Chemistry text book spread out on her lap as she finished some of her homework

Agnus has assigned.

"So who was that man?" Kyrie asked after I kind-a stopped paying attention to what she was reading off the book. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know. Some old guy who moved in today." Kyrie looked up.

" 'Old guy'" She laughed a bit. "He doesn't look that old. Besides you too have to exact same hair color." I rolled my eyes all dramatically. I can always act like a little goof ball around her.

"I have better hair then him, and besides, it looks way better on me then on him." Kyrie laughed again and leaned back on her hands.

"Heard you got suspended today. What happened?" I looked at her and shook my head. Did she really have to ask? I mean, seriously... Was it really that hard to figure out? And news about the fight was all over school already, but it's no shocker that Kyrie doesn't know.

"Got into a fight-"

"Another one?"

"-And McDonald called me down and threw a horse at me." She blinked at that. "Not a real one, Kyrie..." She rolled her eyes slightly and closed the book in her lap.

"I swear, Nero... you get into to many fights. If you get another suspension they're going to fail you." Kyrie said while playing with a string of her hair. I laid back and used my hands as a pillow, my feet were on top of Kyrie's lap.

"To late. One more fight and I'm expelled for good." Kyrie's eyes widen as I spoke. Was it really that hard to believe that I was getting expelled? I didn't think so... Neither did anyone else in the school.

"Expelled?! How could you get expelled? After you tried so hard to raise your grades up last semester." Kyrie complained. I sighed and shrugged.

"Hey, shit happened. Besides...." I stopped myself from saying anything stupid in front of Kyrie.

"What?" Just then, the front door slammed shut. I jumped a bit trying to hear who it was but I already knew the answer. In less then five seconds I was on my feet and racing to the door. But in less then five seconds my door came flying open to show Axe holding his phone. I swear if looked could kill I'd be dead the moment the door opened. Axe looked at me then noticed Kyrie was in the room.

"Kyrie, you should go home. It's getting late." Kyrie looked a bit shocked but nodded.

"Y-Yes sir." She stood up and grabbed her stuff before walking pass Axe and out the front door. I backed up a little and looked at him. She looked at my with a face that said "I'm sorry". Damn, I must have had one pleading expression.

"You know who called me just now?" He growled walking into my room and slamming the door closed. I was sort of hoping for him to just suddenly explode. Axe never stepped foot in my room, it was like, no, it WAS my sanctuary. And Axe, he was like a demon in a holy temple or something. He just didn't fit here. He needed to go.

"I don't know." I answered him, narrowing my eyes a bit. He shot me a dirty look and set the phone on the bed. Axe began to roll up his sleeves but kept looking at me.

"It was from your school." Oh shit... "You know, the one I paid and worked my ass for you to get into?" He voice began to rise a bit. Axe kept walking towards me and I kept stepping back, until my back hit the wall and there was no where I could go. I glanced to my side and saw the open window. It was perfect for an escape but I highly doubt Axe would give me that chance.

"And...?" I suddenly felt the side of my head get smashed into the wall. For the first time in...ever, I could say I saw friggin' stars.

" 'And'?!" Axe punched my face back into the wall. "You tend to tell me that you got into nine fights and never told either one of us?!" I felt his fist collide with my face again. My eyes started to water making my vision blur. I couldn't see Axe very well so I couldn't dodge anything that Axe was going to do to me. Without another word he pushed my body towards the window. He kicked my guy and slammed his fist on the back of my head. I coughed up some blood but knew not to do anything more then just lay there. He kicked my ribs several times before I heard it snap. A couple ribs cracked actually.

"Ahh..." I muffled my scream a little and gripped my side. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up so I was standing in front of him. He made a fist by his side and and punched my gut again, forcing the broken rib(s) to scrape and crash ageist each other.

"If you get expelled, I will do more then just discipline you. I'll kill you." He whispered the last three right next to my ear and dropped me on the floor, storming out of my room and back to the kitchen where he will have sex with Carmen senselessly making sure she screams for him loud enough for the whole world to hear.

Yeah, that's what he called it. He "disciplined" me by beating the shit out of me everyday. Like hell I knew he wasn't lying about him killing me, but it's not like I could do much about it anyway. If I got expelled before graduation, then yes, I'm screwed over by the devil himself.

I could hear Carmen moaning and that was my cue to get the hell out of my house. I opened the window and slipped outside. The cold air was doing wonders on my hot skin. I looked back inside my room, snatched my jacket and closed my window. I slid on my jacket and before I knew it I began walking back towards Dante's house. And fuck me over twenty times, please! Does this guy NOT have a life I mean seriously! He was standing outside like some old idiot looking over something on his fence. It was firggin' eleven O'Clock at night!

I lowered my head and placed my hoodie over my hair, covering my eyes. I kept them glued to the floor, making sure they didn't look over at the old man and continued walking. I was right there, about to pass his house...

"Hey, kid. Whatcha doin' out so late? Sneaking out of your house to go see your girlfriend or somethin'?" Fuck....

**

* * *

**

A/N: GAHHH!! I'm soooo sorry about this being so late x.x!! I really am. My dearest apologize. I got stuck on this half way through it! It was horrible ]= but at least I got it done. -sighs and shakes head- I hope this chapter was worth the wait ^__^ and now I'm-a head off to a deeeep sleep. The author of this story finished this chapter at 4:30 in the morning 'cause she has no life :3.

**Anyway, hope you like it and I'm sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. My editor doesn't like yaoi so she refuses to edit this story and the yaoiness... :( well byez~ **

**Review if you want! **

**~Saya**

**~Kanda**


	4. Chapter 3 Milk and Chocolates

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. It seems that no one likes Axe, and I don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing... nah it's a good thing. I hope x_x**

**Anyway~ I'm giving you all cookies or cake! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter III**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Milk and Chocolate**

**-**

**-**

**-**

This is just friggin' great. The one time I want to get out of my room this guy has to come out of no where and friggin' ruin my friggin'...night. I can't stand his stupid ass remarks and I can't stand him! Period. Can't he take a hint? I didn't want to talk to him in the first place anyway. Damn me and my stupid head for fandom. I just couldn't resist a free-ish Avenged Sevenfold poster and CD(since I can't buy my own). Though of course it wasn't free and I had to work for it. And heres a thought, if I kept ignoring him, he'd leave me alone. You think that worked? Not at all.

"Hey, kid. Somethin' the matter?" The old man kept insisting. He dropped whatever the hell he had been holding in his hand before I came and walked towards the(thank god) closed fence. "What? Cat's got your tongue? You can't talk suddenly?" If I had a shoot gun, the first person I would aim it at, is this fucking moron.

"Oh, shut the fuck up already old man!" I snapped, turning around to face the old man and glared the best death glare I could possibly mange under the certain circumstances, which in this case was me trying to hide the bruises on my face. "You talk to fucking much!" Dante looked at my for a couple minutes and nodded.

"Something happened? You sound like you were crying." My eyes widen for a slight moment before I forced them to go back into a glare. I chewed on my bottom lip for a while before finally meeting Dante's eyes. Those soft yet ice cold blue orbs.

"Nothing happened, alright? And I wasn't friggin' crying." Dante was resting his head on his palm while leaning on the wired-looking fence, and he was staring at me as if he could see right into my soul. I didn't like that feeling at all. It made me feel vaunerable, hopeless, and weak. And I had enough of the feeling back home. Dante raised an eye brow, his look didn't change at all, in fact it got more intense.

"That's not what the noise in your house is telling me. Someones banging another pretty damn hard in here if she's screaming that much." Dante smirked. My hands became fist, and my claw like fingers were stabbing into my skin, and now my lip was bleeding. You know, I could take any talk I heard about where I lived and about Axe and Carmen, so him talking about it shouldn't make a difference. Except it did. And it pissed me off. He didn't know anything about me, he didn't know the basics of things like what my favorite color was and hell, I wasn't gonna tell him. It took me a while to answer, but you know what fuck it. Why am I still standing here anyway? I should have dragged my sorry ass back to Credo's and-- never mind, it's far to late and Credo won't let me in at eleven-- make that midnight. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't go to Credo's and Kyrie's, I'll go to the park where it wouldn't be any more different from my place since horny college and high school students meet up and start banging each other there. So yeah, still not the best choice if I wanted to get away from people having sex.

"...Everyones use to it, so I suggest you do too if you're going to live next door to me." My tone was emotionless, and theres no doubt in my mind that Dante noticed the change. Though his expression showed no change of thought or anything, his eyes were different. They were colder.

"Well if you say it like that, kid, it makes me think that it's why you left, or" he lifted his free hand and before I knew what had even happened, I felt the hood of my jacket falling off my head. "it might be those bruises on your face." My eyes widen. How did he know they were there!? I took a step back from the fence and looked around. From the noise of things, Axe was still having sex with Carmen( I mean it's pretty clear with all the moaning and "Harder...! Harder...!Oh my GOD! HARDER...!"), there was no one around so I might be safe for now.

"What happened? Got into a fight or something? I sure as hell don't remember those when I saw you this afternoon." Dante placed his hand down and looked at me, puzzled. I took another step back. "Hey is everything alright?" And another step back. "Nero?" Until there was no more side walk and my foot slipped. My body began to fall back, and as a reflex I turned my body sideways to catch my fall. The direction my side was heading didn't look good for my broken ribs, and hell have mercy on me, I couldn't see a doctor, Axe didn't feel the need to pay for health support.

I kept expecting pain to shot through my body and more ribs to break, but instead I feel someone grab my arm and keep me from hitting the ground. I looked up to find Dante holding on to my arm. He had jumped the fence when I had slipped, I mean if I were him I would have let me fall. Who does this to a person they don't even know?

"Hey, kid you okay?" He said as he slowly started to pull me up. Or maybe I just felt like it was going in slow motion. My reaction wasn't meant to be for Dante, it was suppose to be for Axe. I don't know what happened but I saw Axe holding my arm and I did what I would have done if the case was like that. I slapped my hand away from Dante, but since I was still not on my feet, that was a very bad idea. My body finished falling the rest of the way and as soon as I hit the pavement, I felt my broken ribs literally shattered and the none broken ones broke too.

I let out a pained scream thats quickly muffled by my devil arm. I bit down on it like my life depended on it. Dante was by my side in less then five seconds and had rolled me over. "Nero? Are you alright?" Do I LOOK alright to you!? I didn't even bother to acknowledge the fact that he called me by my name again.

"Mm mm." My muffled 'Okay' came out like a moan. Does anyone else see how wrong this picture is? I mean me on the floor, Dante almost on top of me, and I'm moaning. Damn it all to hell.

"C'mon, lets get you inside." Dante pulled me up by my available arm and wrapped his arm around my waist. My eyes widen at the contact and watered, but I blinked them away. He opened the gate with his leg and led me into the garden. Which wasn't a garden it was more like a pigs den. But hey, I don't judge, besides he just got the house. When he got me inside the house he sat me down on the couch (The very one I helped him get inside the house this afternoon...). Even though I was in complete pain and couldn't even seem to make out words I forced myself to sit up and lean on the arm of the couch. Dante stood in front of me.

"You alright?" I glared at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, old man." I coughed a bit and looked down at the floor while holding my sides. All in all, I didn't want to be here any more then I wanted to be at home.

"You sure about that? You screamed pretty loud when you hit the ground." and why did he care?

"I'm fine, old man." I repeated myself, and I _hated _repeating myself. Dante kept looking at me and shook his head, almost like he _knew _there was something wrong with me, but he let it slide. Thank you who ever is all the way up there...way...up...there.

"Alright, if you say so, kid." I growled and glared at him again for the tenth time this day.

"I'm not a fucking kid, old man." A sly smirk crossed his lips and I looked away. Dante stood up again and ruffled my hair and walked to the kitchen. I sat there while looking around the room. The pain in my ribs was starting to calm down a bit (ever so slowly...) and the good part is, that I can't go to the damn fucking hospital because, I already said this but what the hell, I'll repeat myself, sadly enough, I don't have fucking health support. Again, wonder who's fault that is. I had an appointment in a couple weeks but it was probably gonna get canceled due to a Child Service meeting from the orphanage I was adopted from coming to pay a friendly visit. It fills my heart with joy knowing that somewhere out there, those idiots still remember me (Note the sarcasm). I started to wonder what ever happened to the old man. The living room was as empty as I left it this afternoon and I'm pretty sure there's not much to do in the kitchen. Eight boxes where stacked on top of each other making them look like a tower ready to fall on you.

"Hey, kid." I finally heard the old mans voice. I turned my head slightly to the side to see him holding a box of chocolates and he had taken off his shirt yet again. "How do you like your milk?" My face/mind just went blank. How did I like my milk...? Are you shitting me...? Why the hell was he holding a box of chocolates? And why does he like to be shirtless so much? And why the hell am I wasting my time asking myself these questions?!

"...warm.." I said looking at him with a questionable look. Dante nodded while turning around and heading back to the kitchen. He didn't even bother to explain why he had asked me that in the first place. I took a deep sigh and looked down at my stomach which was covered by a jacket and a shirt. I slid a hand up my shirt to feel around my abs. That was a rather bad idea. I felt bumps on my skin in several different places and a couple buries around the bump.

"You like chocolate right, kid?" Dante snapped me out of my thoughts. He was walking to me with the same box of chocolates and two glasses of milk, I would guess. I took my hand out of my shirt and placed it next to me.

"Yeah." I nodded slightly while he sat down next to me and handed me a cup of warm milk. I looked at it then at Dante. "...thanks..." Dante flashed me a smile before placing the box in between us and taking a sip of his milk. He crossed a foot over his leg and looked up at the ceiling for quite some time. I took a sip from my milk and everything became quite. Dante didn't say anything and I wasn't going to speak up anytime soon. The minutes seemed to tick away slowly as I picked up a little chocolate ball from the box and popping it in my mouth. I bit down on it and the chocolate shell broke in half, oozing out a stream of caramel. God only knew how much I loved caramel. I let the warm liquid cover my tongue while it slid down my throat. I finished biting the shell before swallowing it and grabbing another chocolate ball. While my right-gloved- hand went to reach for another chocolate it brushed against Dante's bare hand. I blinked and pulled my hand away quickly, covering my face with the mug of milk.

Dante laughed to himself. I looked at him slightly and saw him picking up a little chocolate ball and licking it slowly then placing it on his tongue and and rolling it around a bit. As I kept watching I felt the corners of my lips twitch into an awkward smile. "Um, I, uh, think I have to go, er.. back home." I stuttered a bit and stood up slowly.

"What's wrong kid? Pass your bed time or somethin'?" I turned to face him and glared again.

"Shut your face, old man. I don't have a bed time. I'm just tired. Thanks for the milk and chocolates." Dante placed his mug down and stood up.

"Then? I doubt you'd want to go back to your house. Seems like your folks are still goin' at it pretty hard." He said. Now that I thought about it, I could still hear Carmen moaning, which meant that they were going for another round. I sighed and sat back down.

"You could always sleep over. I'm sure you don't want to go back there." I looked at him. Somehow I ended up sleeping over at the old mans house... I curse hell but I wasn't going back home now. It's not like they'll miss me anyway.

**

* * *

**

A/N: FOGIVE ME!!! I'm sorry this is so late. It seems this story is going to get epic as time goes on... *insert evil smile* But this story will get more.... violent and aggressive as the plot progressives. Hope you reviewers will stick around long enough to actually read it ^__^


	5. Chapter 4 Wounds and Alcohol

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter IV**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Wounds and Alcohol**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Nero! Nero!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell my name. I looked around my cabin sized room but couldn't find an opening to look outside. The wooden navy blue desk was blocking the only window and the bed was covering a medium size hole in the wall that I use to escape from here, every now and then. The floor boards creaked every time I would walk around the room. This place, the orphanage, was sort of like a Hell above ground. Not so sure how that friggin' worked but I'm down with it._

"_Nero! Nero!" I heard the voice again. I walked towards the door and opened it slightly to see who it was, even though I already knew the answer. Father Alexander was standing outside the church gates with two other people I didn't know. When Father Alexander saw me, a smile crossed, his worried face, and he waved gently at me. I sighed and walked over to where Father Alexander was, crossing the garden and the apple tree where eight little boys were playing catch._

"_Sup, Alex. What's shaking?" I said, leaning on the pilers. The man next to Father Alexander had long straight black hair and piercings around his lip and eyebrow. He had two scars on his left hand. There was a chick next to him with curly brown hair and light green eyes. They hardly seemed like a good match._

"_Good morning, Nero. I have wonderful news for you." I looked at the two adults in front of me and then back at Father Alexander. I motioned him to keep going. "Well, these two wonderful people," He moved his hand to point at the man and the woman. "They want to adopt you."_

"_No." I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_What?" Father Alexander said, staring at me. Yeah, I wanted to get the hell out of here, but I wasn't this damn desperate. "N-Now, Nero. It's not your choice to make." I glared at him._

"_I don't care. I'm not goin' with them." Father Alexander looked back at the man._

"_My apologize, Mr. Van Dellen--"_

"_Oh hell, I'm not getting that surname. It's friggin' stupid." The man, Mr. Van Dellen, glared at me with his hazel eyes that would send shivers down anyone's spines. Father Alexander looked at me with a face that said 'shut-up-now-before-I-lose-my-temper'. I smirked slightly and lowered my head._

_Father Alexander sighed. "Again, my apologizes, Mr. Van Dellen. Nero's a bit hard headed. We could find you and your wife another more suitable child."_

"_No, no." Mr. Van Asshole smirked a little. "This kids okay. We'll take him." I picked up my head a little and glared at him. "He just needs a little discipline, that's all."_

"_A-Are you sure?" Father Alexander stuttered out while glancing at me. Van Dellen nodded again and watched Father Alexander walk to the office and grab a paper. He looked at me with a sly smile on his pierced face._

"_Hello, son. I'm Axe. This is Carmen." He said wrapping his hand around the brunette._

"_Yeah, and I'm a chocolate fairy godmother." I growled at him. Axe made a fist by his side and glared at me. Father Alexander came back with a pen and paper that says I'm officially adopted and I'm not an orphan anymore._

"_I just need you to sign here, Mr. Van Dellen, and you could take Nero home now since you already paid." Axe signed the paper and grabbed my left arm tightly, but to anyone it could have looked like a gentle grip. He pushed me forward and dragged me towards this really old and rusted looking ruby red pickup truck. When I was in the back seat of the pickup, Carmen got into the passenger's seat and Axe got into the driver's seat then he turned around to face me._

"_I own you now, you got that? If you do anything, _anything, _to piss me off, I'm gonna make your life fucking hell. Got that kid?" I looked at him and growled._

"_My name ain't kid, jackass." Axe took his hand and slapped me across the face. My eyes blurred for a couple seconds and then, I knew I was in a trip down towards Hell itself. The fucking orphanage wasn't going to compare with what I was in for now._

"Hey, kid." I opened my eyes slowly and tried to look around. It felt like I was lying on a bed that had no sheets or even pillows. It was soft though, and very comfortable. My head felt like it was being pounded on by a three ton hammer over and over and over again. The room was still dark so it couldn't be morning yet...where was I?

"Hey, you awake yet, kid?" I groaned and sat up. Okay, maybe I wasn't on a bed at all. I was on a couch, next to Dante who had his arms on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"What do you want, old man?" I groaned again. Dante poked my forehead, making me blink a couple times. I glared at him and noticed my left hand was in between his legs and my right hand was holding on to his shoulder. I blushed and thanked _god _it was friggin' dark. I quickly took my hands away from him and moved away from Dante.

"Well, kid, as tempting as it is to let you sleep on me, I would love to go to bed and actually get some sleep myself!" My blush deepened and I glared at him. I was _sleeping _on _him_?!

"...." I got up but as soon as I was on my feet I remembered that strong pain in my chest. I placed a hand on my abs and fell back on to the couch. I could feel Dante looking at me from his spot. "What the hell did you put in the damn milk?" I gasped a bit while leaning back into the arm of the couch again. It wasn't just the pain in my chest that was bothering me; it was the pain in my head too.

"Well..." Dante looked at the two mugs and blinked. He picked up the black one and then picked up the white one. If I remembered correctly, the black one was mine. "Well... you drank from the one that was supposed to be mine…" I motioned him to keep talking since this wasn't making any sense at all. "Right, anyway. I had put a bit of alcohol in mine, but you ended up drinking it."

Have I ever mentioned how bad I hated drinking? Any type of drink; you name it: Vodka, beer, shots; anything. I hated the strong taste they leave in your mouth and I hated how it burned down my throat and the bitter hangover when you wake up the next morning and can't remember anything. I've never drank in my life (well except for that one party Credo was having and everyone got drunk and that's not the point...) and I wasn't going to start now. I glared at the black mug and then at Dante.

"You..." I made a fist with my right hand and took in a deep breath. "You put _alcohol _in _milk_. What the hell is _wrong _with you?!" I snapped. Dante grinned slightly and nodded once.

"It taste pretty good, if I do say so myself. Anyway, you drank it all without a complaint so it's your fault, too." He patted my head slightly and got off the couch. "C'mon kid. Don't get mad. It was just milk."

"Just milk? My head feel like its being hit with a hammer! You gave me alcohol, you friggin' idiot! I'm not even old enough to be drinking!" I snapped again. Yelling at Dante was making it hard for me to breathe since, you know...

"Oh relax, kid. Don't tell me you haven't drank before." Dante moved his hand to my back and patted it a couple times, hard. The movement made my body move around my ribs a bit, making them scratch around whatever the hell it was scratching. My eyes widen slightly and I started coughing again. I soon forgot about the supposable hangover I had and was focused on the pain around my chest and the damn coughing fit. My arms were both gripping my coat while I bend over slightly trying to stop the cough.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" Dante asked. Instead of leaving me alone to finish coughing he grabs my shoulders and pushes me down, so I was lying on my back on the couch. After a couple seconds I stopped coughing and settled down a bit. I looked up at Dante, panting a little. My eyes were watery, slightly, though.

"What the hell, old man?" I said after getting my breath back. I sat up slightly by using my elbows to look at him better. Dante pushed me back down and took his left hand to pull up my shirt. "What the hell are you doing, damn it!" Dante glared at me and I stopped struggling. He sat down next to me and kept looking at my stomach, then he looked back at me and I looked away.

"It's nothing..." I mumbled and growled slightly. Dante mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't make out what it was. He looked back at my stomach. He's the first one, _ever_, to see the bruises and cuts, and apparently broken ribs.

"It's nothing? Your ribs are broken. How come you haven't gone to the hospital yet?" I glanced at him and sighed.

"That's none of your damn business, old man." I pushed him off and sat up, pulling down my shirt. Dante kept staring at me for a couple more seconds, and then he got up and walked down the hall. I got to my feet and used the couch for support. I made my way, slowly, to the door, but then I heard a slight creaking coming from the behind me, and the next thing I know, I was hitting the floor and falling into unconsciousness.

Again....

* * *

**A/N: This has...to be like...the shortest chapter I've done in this story... ^__^;; This is leading up to something ;) I hope you guys like this chapter and what not =] Thank you all so far reading/reviewing 3~ I lovesss you! xD**

**I shall update soonish.**

**~Saya**


	6. Chapter 5 Institutionalized

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter V**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Institutionalized**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Nero's going to be just fine, sir." _

"_All his ribs were broken?" _

"_Not all of them. Half of them were fractured and the other were completely shattered. Do you have any idea how it happened?" _

"_No..." _

"_Well we did find some other wounds on his body."_

"_Other wounds?" _

"_Yes. He has several cut and bruises around his stomach and arms. There's also something I'm a bit worried about." _

"_Mind elaborating, doc?" _

"_Well, every time Nero comes to the hospital for his monthly checkup he always has bruises." _

"_And?"_

_"Other than his ribs, Nero has cuts, bruises, and cracked bones on his upper and lower arms."_

_"Cracked?...As in...?"_

_"Almost ready to break."_

_"What the hell has the kid been doing?"_

"_Well this is what concerns me....er..."_

_"Dante."_

_"Right. This is what concerns me, Mr. Dante. These cuts, bruises, and fractures on his arms are consistent with child abuse."_

_"....Child abuse, huh....?"_

From everyone I've come to know and met, Kyrie is the most innocent you'll ever meet, Credo will be the asshole that loves you in ways you'll hate, Carmen will always be a drunken whore that will always get into car accidents, Axe with always be in the top of my Hit List, and last but probably least, Dante. Hell I haven't known this man for more then one day and I've already been inside his house {twice} (and that was strictly forbidden in Axe's Rules of Order, which is a rather idiotic name if you ask me...), slept on his couch, and got semi drunk with the guy. If I don't call that kinda creepy and unhealthy then I don't know what is.--It's an improvement none-the-less but not something I would like to do with a total fucking stranger. Yes, 'cause Dante is still a friggin stranger to me. All I've done with him in just one day is more than I've done with Kyrie and Credo, and I've known them {almost} all my life. So the point I'm trying to make is that: what the hells so friggin special about that old man? I wouldn't risk what's left of my sanity to just get to know the damn old bastered.  
Now if I recall correctly, my life hasn't been the best in any way. I've worked my ass off to get to where I am now which isn't that impressive in the first place.... I'm an orphan that got adopted into the wrong kind of family, I have an abusive father and an alcoholic mother. My best friend is an asshole who I wish to beat up everyday and I have a slight crush on his sister. And to top it all off, I was going to get expelled from the school Axe worked so hard to get me into. But if I do get expelled Axe will come and kill me in the most painfullest and slowest way possible. That you could count on. And besides, if I do get expelled this whole chain of events will happen and I don't really care enough to actually get into. Besides that god forsaken letter hasn't arrived yet so there's something to look forward to everyday.  
I wonder if they even approved the damn letter anyway or even got it. It took me a whole mental break down for me to send that friggin letter and if they disapprove it I'm gonna blow. I'm going to have the biggest fit in the history of man kind that'll most likely get me killed.  
Well now that i look back clearly, I send that letter two weeks ago... it might take them a couple more weeks (or months) to get to my letter... The fucking joy...

"Child abuse. I'm not sure though. I know Carmen and Axe and nether one of them would dare hurt Nero. But then again, Nero does get into many fights at school."

"Well that's not unusual, doc. He's just a kid."

Why are people talking about me...?

"Yes, but he shouldn't get into fights at all. Teenagers that get into fights, do drugs, are in gangs and steal or even go as far as to take someone's life, this mostly happens because of thins going on a home. Now I'm not saying that Axe or Carmen beat Nero. These fractions could have been from the fights at school. Since Nero was adopted, he might have been like this before Axe and Carmen adopted him."

...I know that voice... That good for nothing doctor...? Wait...does that mean I'm in the hospital...? I don't remember going to the hospital... Hell I don't even remember leaving Dante's house.

"That's not completely true, doc. Some just do it 'cause they want to live that way of life. So assuming that Nero gets into trouble at school because of his old man or mother beats him is just jumping to conclusions. Besides he doesn't look like the type of kid that would be doing drugs or being in gangs."

Okay so it's the insane doctor and the old man. Plus the old man is defending me. Alright... to top it all off I can't understand why he would go through the trouble of brining me to the hospital either.

"Do you do drugs, Mr. Dante?"

"....No. Never have."

"How about drinking problems?"

"I drink whenever there's a party or special event."

"Hey... If you two are done talking shit can you please shut up?" I said keeping my eyes closed, not bothering to look at either one of them.

"Oh, Nero, you're awake." The doctor said walking closer to me, probably with his white lab coat and clip board which he says makes me him look hotter. I laugh in his face every time.

"No, I'm just sleep talking, you idiot." I growled and turned my head slightly from the direction the doctor was. He sighed and started touching the things around my chest which I would only guess are bandages. I finally opened my eyes and glanced at Dante who was leaning on the wall staring at me. He flashed me a smile.

"How ya feeling, kid?"

"How the hell do you think I feel, old man?" I growled and glared at him.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just trying to help you, kid." My glare became more intense and his smile began to grow. A silence that would make anyone jump out the window to a concrete death fell upon us. The doctor looked at us and chuckled slightly_.  
_

"What the fuck is so damn funny!?" I snapped, breaking the silence. I turned my attention to the doctor and he grinned. The doctor chuckled again and looked at me in a way that I didn't want to know what the hell he was thinking at all.

"You two must be great friends." He picked up a paper and walked to the door. Dante laughed and walked towards the chair and sat down, obviously tired from standing.

"Oh yeah. Best of friends." Dante answered and I was left speechless.

Before walking out of the room, the doctor turned to me and narrowed his eyes. "You're free to go, Nero." Then he walked out closing the door behind him and leaving me alone with Dante in a room that the cameras didn't work at all so if anything were to happen to me, no one would know.  
_Friends? __Best of Friends?! Not even close! More like some unwanted company._ I thought as I sat up from the bed and walked over to the I.V stand and finally removed all the needles from my arms. The needles dropped clear liquid on the floor as I just left it dangling off the stand. On my other arm was a needle for blood; I took that out too. After removing everything that was on my arms I made my way to the closet to get my shirt, hoodie and pants. One thing about the hospital that I just despise, those stupid robe/dress thing that they make you wear. It's like an all access pass to get a view at my ass.

"Why are they just gonna let you go?" Dante asked as I grabbed my pants and slipped them on; no boxers. I took off the robe/dress and grabbed my shirt before putting it over my head and slipping my arms to where they needed to go. The shirt fell down on its rightful position and I finally turned to meet Dante's icy eyes.

"'Cause they are. How the hell am I suppose to know what the fuck a hospital does. I don't work here." I turned back around and grabbed my hoodie and put it on; zipping it up.

"Well, they should have kept you a little while longer." Dante said opening the door and walking outside. I soon followed him and kept quite. The nurses glanced at me as we passed and others looked at Dante like they wanted to eat him up. That disgusted me to no end. They don't even know the guy and they're already drooling all over him.

"Doesn't matter, old man..." I glanced at Dante and noticed a can of Axe in his pocket. My first thought: _.....Idiot. _My second thought:

"Holy shit! What time is it!?"

"Eight in the morning. Why?"

"Fuck!" And with that I set out into a run and hauled my ass all the way back home. Across the busy streets, crowded side walks, and of course, the three mile run over there, and the only thought I was focused on...

_That old man is gonna pay... _

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's back from Sweden =D! Anyway, here's the compelt fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy it O_e!!**

**And sorry about the missunderstanding in the whole Credo thing. ''^_\\\ I have different plans for Nero and to answer one of the qestuons, no Credo is not gonna fall in love with Nero. **

**~Saya~**

**~~Kanda~~**


	7. Chapter 6 Who Are You In Love With

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter VI**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Who are you in love with?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The run back home was exhausting. Once I had about a quarter of a mile left to run, I felt like a three ton horses ass just fell on me. I was out of breath, sweating gallons of sweat under my hoodie and shirt, and of course, I was going to have a major migraine later today. With all the beeping and the honking and the-- "CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!?" I snapped at one of the guys that were in front of me. The man with the long ass hair glared at me and mumbled something to the person he was talking to on his cell phone before hanging up. The man turned around and walked closer to me, his hands around his phone, and _oh hell_, he's mad.

"Listen, kid. I don't know who the fuck you think you are," I remembered him. He was one of Axe's employees. Beautiful... Makes me wonder why I always end up running into these guys...

"I'm Axe's son." I growled the sentence out. I hated the sound of that. I will never, _ever_, be Axe's son, not even if they paid me one-hundred million dollars.

The mans eyes widen and he backed up so he was about ten feet away from me. "A-Axe?!" The man stuttered. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way. "Please don't tell your father anything!" The man yelled behind me loud enough for people to hear, and probably think it the wrong way. I glanced at the man and rolled my eyes again. Everyone that works for Axe is a wuss. They never want to get on Axe's bad side because the first person that did is now six feet under Axe's house. I kept walking, ignoring whatever came out of the mans ass, I mean mouth.

People can talk crap, and people can talk shit. Both of them are not the same thing, though. Crap is making things up about the person, shit is talking the truth about them but still in an awful manner. Or the other way around, it doesn't matter... When I talk shit about someone, I have a good reason, just for a heads up. After reaching the stop sign in a four way crossing, a red car beeped behind me while it rolled to it stop beside me. I clenched my right hand tightly and glared at the car, ready to throw a bunch of very colorful words at it, but then my jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"Hey kid, need a ride?" Dante said. One hand on the staring wheel, the other one hanging loosely out the window. He had a sly smirk on his face. He was driving a red '95 Ford Bronco with a bunch of shit in the trunk. Across the hood of the car were two white thick lines that stretches from the hood, to the roof, then to the trunk. On the doors more white lines appeared like they were hugging it.

I think if my mouth stayed open any longer an army of flies were going to suddenly make my tongue a base camp. I ran...two and a half miles... and he had a car all along...? Oh I just want to pull my hair out... just..pull it and see if I go bald.

"Kid, leaving your mouth open like that might attract flies. Close it and get it in. We're going to the same place anyway." He said signaling me towards the car. I walked behind the car then to the passengers seat and opened the door. In the back seats were a bunch of old _Playboy_ magazines from three months ago and tools. I blinked a couple times as I sat down and closed the door. The car smelled funky...Almost as if he had some food in the car. I looked around and found a bag of McDonald's on the floor next to my foot. It was crummbled up so it seems he ate everything. _He...went to McDonald?!_ Dante looked in the rear view mirror before backing up a bit and making an illegal U-Turn. "Hey, listen, about back in the hospital--"

"You had a car and you couldn't just driven me home from the begging?" I cut him off, not wanting to hear what he was going to say. I crossed my hands over my chest and glanced out the window. Dante chuckled a bit and kept driving.

"Well I'll be damned, kid. You ran off without another word, so I couldn't tell you I had _brought _you to the hospital in my _car_."

I growled softly and rolled my eyes, for the third time since I woke up. "Listen old man. I didn't have the time to ask you if you had a car or not." I glanced over at the clock on the dashboard and sighed.

9:59

Well, it took me an hour to run two and a half miles with all the stops and traffic, I say thats good time... Maybe I'll try out for the track team next year. If I even graduate.

"Okay, then what's with the rush, kid?" He stopped at a red light and looked at me. I glanced at him and then at my lap.

"Nothing. It's none of your business, old man." I said while glancing at him slightly. I noticed something I should have noticed a long time ago. My glove was gone. Which only meant Dante had seen my arm. I narrowed my eyes at my hand like it was a sin to have it. And it probably was. I grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and stretched it out so it was covering my fingers as well.

"No, you're right. It's not. But I did drive your ass to the hospital, kid. The least you could do is thank me." The light changed to green and he stepped on the accelerator. The car began moving again.

"I never asked you to bring me to the hospital...but thanks, old man..." I mumbled the last part out.

"What was that, kid? I didn't quite catch that." I looked at him and glared. He was smirking; he enjoys all the glares I shot at him. Asshole...

"I said thank you, damn it!" I snapped, growling at him. Dante laughed; his eyes glued to the road. I turned my head back towards the window hiding the slight blush that covered my cheeks. Dante chuckled after he stopped laughing. "Stop laughing, old man. It's not funny." I mumbled while shaking my head a bit so my bangs covered my eyes and somewhat flushed cheeks.

"So what's up kid? You're late for school?" Dante brought up the same conversation about why I was running home. I sighed and looked over at him, hoping the blush was far gone now. I might as well say something if he's gonna keep brining up the damn thing.

"No. I'm suspended from school if you must know." I stated while I kept looking at Dante. He looked to his left and made a turn. We were a ten blocks from his and my house and from where we were, I couldn't see if Axe was home or not.

"Suspended? What for, kid?"

"I got into a couple fights...." I glanced at the clock again. 10:20 A.M. Axe shouldn't be home.

"Really? Guess that weird looking doctor was right after all." I looked at him. _What had that doctor say?_

"What did...he say?" I asked. My house was getting closer and closer and somehow I wasn't liking how this conversation was going.

"He said that you got into loads of fights at school." Dante glanced at me and pulled into the drive way of his house. "He also said that you had a couple fractures on your upper and lower arms." When he said that he glanced at my arm and turned off the car. I opened the car door and got out, gripping my right sleeve slightly.

"So what? It'll heal." I said while closing the door again. Dante took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He closed the door and leaned against it, looking at me.

"Well you have to be more careful kid. Getting into fights is never a good thing." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" I asked kicking a rock out of the way. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pocket and looked around the drive way.

"I use to be like you, kid. Getting into fights and whatever." Dante said grinning shamelessly. I rolled my eyes slightly and chuckled.

"Somehow I can see that happening." Dante joined in and soon we were both laughing. It felt weird, to be laid back and enjoying a good laugh with a guy that I hardly even knew. But it also felt rather nice. Standing there, having a good laugh. I hadn't laughed in the longest time. It felt good. It felt, somehow, right.

After we stopped laughing Dante cleared his throat and said, "So listen kid, how 'bout you come over later today so I can give you the CD and poster I promised you?" I stared at him for a while. My mouth ajar. "Kid?"

"You're actually giving me the CD and poster?!" I asked, cross that, demanded. Dante blinked a couple times before resting his head on his palm. His elbow was resting on the car. A small grin passed his lips.

"Of course, kid. I promised them to you didn't I?"

"Hah, I can't believe I'm saying this to you, old man... but you're the best." I felt the side of my lips twitch into a smile before the moment was totally ruined.

"Nero! Oh thank god." I heard that all to familiar female voice. I turned around and faced Carmen who by the looks of it was sober. She was wearing her work clothes; a khaki skirt with a matching suit with black three inch high heels. Her dyed blond hair was pulled up in a pony tail, pushing the bangs away from her face. She started walking towards me. I frowned and leaned back on the car, putting my head down slightly. "We were so worried about you. We thought you ran away or something." When she reached me she put her hands on my shoulders. I glared at her slightly.

"'We'?" I asked not really caring much.

"Yes. Axe and I were really worried about you. When you didn't come out for breakfast, Axe went to look for you but you weren't in your room. We thought you had run away or something. I mean you could have told us you'd be out with a friend." Carmen said looking at Dante for a slight moment and then back at me. I slapped her hands away from my shoulder and started walking towards the house.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. I looked back at Dante and waved at him with my right hand. "Guess I'll see you later tonight?" I asked putting my hand down and behind my back.

"It's a date." Dante grinned and started walking towards the door to his house. I blushed slightly at those words and turned back around and kept walking towards my house. Carmen followed after me. I could hear the _tap, tap, tap _for her heels.

"Were you crazy?! Axe was furious! Do you have any idea what he's gonna do to you when he gets back home?" Carmen snapped. She was swaying her hips left and right as she walked next to me now.

"I have a pretty good idea on what's he's gonna do to me, Carmen..." I replied paying no attention what so ever to her little speech.

"Nero... how many times do we have to tell you...? Why can't you call us "mom" and "dad"?" Carmen asked, irritated by the fact that I never actually call her 'Mom'.

"Maybe 'cause you're not my mother." I opened the door and stepped inside. The familiar floor plan was never really to my liking. Every thing's always the same, nothing could ever be moved. Axe doesn't want change. "Whatever... I'm going to sleep." Before Carmen could protest, I walked to my room and closed the door, locking it in the proses. I leaned on my door before examining my room. If what Carmen had said been true, and Axe came into my room {again}, there might be some things he messed around with. Like my CD collation, and...

My jaw dropped, my mouth gagged in a large O. All my posters I had on my walls... My SlipknoT poster, my Bullet For My Valentine poster, and some other bands I really didn't like but still owned the poster of them, had been torn off the wall and shredded to pieces. The pieces of paper laid scattered around on the floor while the corners and some of the sides stayed on the walls. I sighed deeply and walked over to my destroyed posters. I began collecting the papers in one hand while my other hand was tightly

-

-

-

"**There's always something different going wrong**

**The path I walk's in the wrong direction**

**There's always someone fucking holding on**

**Can anybody help me make this better?" **

**- Tears Don't Fall, Bullet For My Valentine**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I laid in my bed, staring up at my ceiling with my headphones on, rocking my head to the beat lightly. There wasn't a thing in the world that would ruin my moment. I was content with my music and I was enjoying the time alone. My foot was slowly moving to the rhythm of the song and I was slowly losing all awareness from my surroundings.

"_AHH! AHHH! AHH!" _I glanced up at my nightstand to see my phone vibrating while it's amazing ring tone screamed at me to pick it up. _"AHH! AHH! Ah..." _I sighed and sat up, sliding my headphones back down to my neck as the song changed to something softer. I grabbed my phone and checked the caller ID.

Kyrie.

"Great..." I mumbled while checking the time on my clock. It was already time for lunch back at Fortuna Academy. I flipped open my phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked halfheartedly.

A small giggle came from the line and then a scream, then more laughs. "Nero, are you free?" Kyrie's voice finally came through all the commotion.

"...Yes..." I said while laying back on my bed.

"Can I come by? I need to talk, and maybe we could go out for lunch?" She asked while shushing someone in the background. My eyebrow twitched and I sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Not like I have anything better to do..."

"Great! I'll be over in a minute." She said before hanging up. I sighed and stared at my phone for a while before snapping it close and throwing it somewhere next to me. I grabbed my iPod and paused the song. I took off my headphones and got off my bed. I slowly walked towards my closet and opened it. My many band shirts and my many bloody shirts that I would never be able to wear again stared at my from inside the dark hole. Almost like they were telling me how they wanted to get out of here. A small chuckle escaped my lips. "So do I..." I mumbled to myself before grabbing a black shirt and a jacket. I looked around and remembered I didn't have my lucky glove Credo had given me when we were small. I sighed and walked to the other side of my room where my cabinets where. I opened on of the drawers and took out the other glove that came along with the set Credo gave me. I slipped it on and zipped up my jacket. Just then the door bell rang. I walked out of my room and towards the front door. From the window I could see Kyrie's small frame standing outside shyly. She had her usual dress on that marked every curve. I opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey, Kyrie." I said while stepping outside and closing the door behind me. Kyrie smiled at me and grabbed my none gloved hand.

"C'mon. Let's go eat. I'm hungry." I nodded and let her drag me to where ever the hell she wanted to eat.

-

-

-

By now we were at downtown Fortuna, where all the restaurants laid in one place hoping people would stop by and eat something. Kyrie wanted to eat Italian so we headed down to one of the best Italian buffets in Fortuna. The name... I can't really understand it but I know it starts with an "F". Either way, we were sitting down at one of their red booths waiting for the eating some pasta that we had just gotten from the buffet line.

"What's up, Kyrie?" I asked her after she wouldn't speck to me. She kept her gaze down and frowned, something I never saw in Kyrie. She placed her fork down and glanced at me.

"Nero... I'm in a bit of trouble." She said with a small hint of panic in her voice. I placed my fork down and gave her all my attention even though I was dying to eat the spaghetti in my plate.

"What's wrong, Kyrie?" I asked looking at her with curiosity. Kyrie was never in trouble.

"...Well... You remember when you asked me who I liked a few weeks ago?" A slight blush appeared on my face. I nodded, but didn't respond. "Well... I finally realized who I fell in love with." A glister of hope sparkled in her eyes, almost what she was about to say was forbidden.

"W-Who are you in love with, Kyrie?" I stammered almost afraid to ask. Kyrie closed her eyes sightly and griped her hands tightly in her lap. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Nero... I'm in love with, Credo..." I never thought my mind could go so blank so fast before this moment.

* * *

_**Budi Anduk: Did his alcoholic mom ever torture him? Or only his abusive father?**_

**Saya: To answer that, only Axe abuses Nero. Carmen doesn't dare hurt Nero or stop Axe from doing so. She just drinks her problems away. **

**A/N: Yeah? So what do you guys think? ''^_\\\ Sorry for the wait, schools almost starting so I might take a little longer to update the chapters D: **

**Anyway, yes... Credo/Kyrie. -_\\\ Don't ask how I suddenly come up with this idea, *glares at Raiya* but, anyway... Tiz all part of the plan I have in mind. ^w\\\ **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter people =D**

**Until next time! Chao! XD**

**~Saya**

**~~Kanda**


	8. Chapter 7 Kyrie's Confessions

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter VII**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Kyrie's Confessions**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As much as I love Credo and Kyrie, the thought of the young, playful spirited, innocent girl I've always known, having feelings for her own brother... kinda freaked me out. Taking aside the whole 'Me having a {slight} crush on Kyrie' thing, I was a bit disappointed. Not like Credo isn't a great guy or anything, and he does love his sister to no end and would do anything for her, but would Credo understand Kyrie's feelings? Credo, aside from going to Fortuna Academy, he joined the Order of the Sword when he was younger, and now, he's the leader of the Holy Knights who patrol and keep Fortuna safe. So as a result, he's hard headed and is always 'By the Book', so I don't know what he would think if Kyrie ever told him how she felt.

"Nero... you're not...disgusted with me...right?" Kyrie asked looking down at her lap now. I frowned and grabbed one of her hands and held it tightly in both of mine.

"I will never be disgusted with you, Kyrie." I said. She looked at me and smiled. "Besides, as long as you're happy everything will be fine." I smiled back and took my hands away from hers, getting back to my food. "Are you gonna tell, Credo?" I asked after we began eating again. Kyrie's completion seemed to glow now. Like mentioning Credo's name got her exited... I frowned.

"I already told him how I felt." My eyes widen a bit and I leaned back on the booth, leaving my fork with my plate.

"You did...?"

"Yes."

"How'd he take it?"

Kyrie blushed, and then a feeling of anger started boiling up inside me. Kyrie would always blush when I would do something with her. A kiss on the cheek or just hugging her, and now she was blushing because of Credo.

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left for patrol." She touched her cheek and smiled again. "When he came back this morning, he brought me a little bear. I was really happy..." Her smile grew as she held her fingers to her cheek.

I chewed on my lower lip, not knowing what to say. Like hell I was going to tell Kyrie how I felt about her now. Credo might come stick me with that sword of his later tonight If I did. "That's great, Kyrie." I finally said after probably chewing off all the skin on my lip. My fingers were tapping on the wood slightly; nervously.

A part of me wanted to stand up, pay for the lunch, and just get the hell out of here; away from Kyrie. Another part of m told me to stay, that Kyrie trusted me enough with this information and I should give her my full support, like I've done every other time I was in this kind of situation. With a deep sigh I glanced at Kyrie as she ate happily, with out a care in the world.

Even now I could feel a slight attraction for Kyrie. She's been there for me every time it didn't evolve Axe for everything else, Kyrie was there, and so was Credo, but he was more like a brother I never had... but then again... Kyrie was like a sister to me as well. I've never once looked at her differently, until recently. It was pretty reasonable that I thought I felt something for her when I never did. She treated me like a brother so there shouldn't have been a surprise when she didn't like me more than just that; a brother. Actually, now I just feel stupid by thinking that we could have had something.

I was most likely hiding my feeling of loneliness (though I wouldn't be caught dead admiting that to anyone). Because everyone had someone in their life that they could love, I guess I was jealous and wanted someone for myself. Vice principle Trish has Lady*****, McDonald has Burger King, Credo has Kyrie, and hell, Axe has Carmen. And I bet Dante has someone too. But Kyrie could never be that someone for me. I just consider myself lucky since I have two friends I care about, the other people can go eat some shoes.  
But I wouldn't have minded having someone..... someone like.... Dante.

"Fuck..." I mumbled under my breath, my devil arm was in a tight fist. Kyrie looked at me and blinked in confusion. I glared at the table, making sure not to make eye contact.  
How could the thought of that old man even cross my mind? I was sick and tired of that damn old man and just suddenly walking in on everything. It's like he was stalking me ever since I first met him. Well I'm not sure it could be called stalking since we live right next to each other, but still! Still... Dante was kind when he wanted to be... he was a complete idiot but I bet he has women all over him with a snap of his fingers.

"Nero? Is everything alright? You're face is red." Kyrie asked while putting her plate aside. I turned my head away and sighed, trying to calm down my nerves.

"Shouldn't you be going back to school, Kyrie?" I couldn't stop myself from sounding so harsh and uncaring, though I knew Kyrie wasn't going to notice it. Kyrie stared at me for a slight second then took out her cell phone to look at the time. I prayed that it was almost time for her to get back. I just wanted to be alone now.

"Oh. It's late." She stood up and grabbed her bag, turning to me while a smile. I stood up with her and reached into my back pocket, pulling out my brown, worn-out, leather wallet. I pulled out a couple of bills and set them on the table, in the middle of both plates and next to the candle. I looked around for a woman in a short white skirt and a red tank top; the uniforms for the female waiters. I found one near the far left corner of the restaurant, standing around texting. I waved my hand up in the air to get her attention. When she looked up, she smiled, put her phone away and nodded, knowing the money was on the table. The staff here knew me, since I use to come here a lot with Credo and Kyrie, and the manager loved me for some reason. I nodded my head back, and looked at Kyrie.

"Let's go. You'll be late. I'll call you a cab so you'll get there faster." I said while placing my hand on the small of her back and leading her towards the door. She looked at me slightly and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks, Nero. Thanks for listening to me." We got outside and stopped in the crowed of people. The sun was already high in the sky, shining down on everyone. The heat was... really... really... dreadful. The streets were empty, people were riding on bikes and walking along the side walk with shopping bags or talking on the phone with friends or angry bosses. I noticed a taxi cab parked at the end of the street and took Kyrie's hand in mine.

"There's a cab over there, c'mon on." I started walking, dragging her behind me. It felt weird holding her hand, even though I've done it before when we were smaller... smaller. Now we're not as small and _innocent_. It was different back then when everything was laid back and fun. You wouldn't have a care in the world of what was happening, you just wanted to enjoy what you got. Sometimes I missed those days were I would be carefree. Not much I could do though, if I could magically go back in time, I would, believe me.

"Nero, can you come over on Sunday?" Kyrie asked as we stopped beside the yellow, reeking of food and drinks, taxi cab. I glanced at her and nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'll see if I could go." Sunday's the day when Axe either, wanted me to help him in his work, or wanted me to stay home and never come out of my room. Either or, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to sneak out that night.

"Thanks." I grabbed a couple bills from my pocket again and handed them to her. She smiled back at me and got in the car, and as soon as the door closed, she was gone. With a slight sigh, I watched the car drive off before turning on my heals and making my way back to the restaurant.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**I wish I could be the one, **

**the one who won't care at all,**

**But being the one on the stand, **

**I know the way to go,**

**No one's guiding me,**

**When time soaked with blood turns it's back,**

**I know it's hard to fall,**

**Confided in me was your heart,**

**I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."**

**Unholy Confessions, Avenged Sevenfold**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was over eight hours since Kyrie had told me she was in love with Credo, and I really hadn't think about it until now. Nothing seemed real anymore, after all, it was hard to take in the fact that Kyrie was in _love_ with _Credo. _Credo! No, it couldn't have been the kid down the block or even a teacher. It had to be her brother.

"Damn it all...." I mumbled and ran my fingers through my hair. I needed to calm down, it's not like I can magically change everything and everyone would be happy... but as long as those two know what the hell they're doing I'm not gonna bother with what they'll do. It was still going to bother me though.

"Nero." Carmen called from the living room. I sighed and sat up from my very comfortable position on the bed. I grabbed my jacket again and put it on, then walked out of my room. I noticed a new pack of beer on the counter and another half way empty pack of beer on the stool. Carmen started picking up the glass bottles and placing them gently in the refrigerator, keeping one out for herself.

"Yeah?" I asked when she didn't notice me there. Her blond hair was lose on her back now. Her eyeliner was messy and all over the place, along with her mascara. She smiled slightly while still placing the beer inside the cold containers.

"Can you do me a favor before Axe gets home?" Carmen asked while closing the refrigerator door and opening the one beer bottle she had left out. She gently placed the tip of the glass on her lips and tilted the bottle. The liquid ran down her throat as she swallowed everything down.

"What is it?" I asked leaning on the side of the wall, crossing my hands over my chest. Behind me were framed pictures of "family holidays". Axe makes us go skiing every Christmas because all he ever wanted was a nice, _normal_, family. On the picture next to my head on a steel gray frame, snow covered most of the land and trees. A nine year old version of me sat on the middle of the couple. Carmen was smiling and sober, and Axe was smiling with a hand around his wife. Those were the days where he wouldn't beat me without a reason. Now he does it because he feels like it.

On the next picture was a head shot of a five year old girl. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her smile glowed and almost matched her skin color. Everything about her glowed. Around the golden frame were roses and other flowers with a couple other pictures of the girl. On the bottom of the frame, engraved in silver letters were "Jessica Michell Van Dellen.". She was Carmen's and Axe's biological daughter, who had passed away way before I came into the picture. Below her name was "January 18, 1990 - October 31, 1995", her date of birth to her date of death all written in the same silver numbers.

They loved her very much, and missed her every second that passed. Every other picture on the wall, was about her. I didn't mind, I hated cameras. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" I asked looking at Carmen lazily.

"Great. Can you go down to the Liqueur Store and buy me some white wine?" She asked drinking down the rest of her beer. I sighed and nodded. Of course she wanted more alcohol with out her husband noticing, and knowing Carmen, she's going to make up an excuse for why she wanted to buy it in the first place, so I left it as that and didn't ask any questions. "Oh and make sure that they're from the shelve behind Mr. Little. Those are the best."

"Fine." I answered her before walking towards the door. She mumbled something but I was already out the door. I shoved my hands in my pocket. I stopped at the edge of the sidewalk before looking both ways (Yeah, getting run over by a passing car is something I _didn't _want to try.), when I saw nothing, I crossed the street to the other side of the neighborhood. I glanced slightly at Dante's house. His car wasn't there, which only meant that, _he _wasn't there. I frowned slightly to myself before turning my attention back to where I was walking.

**-**

**-**

**-**

A couple blocked away from my house was the Liqueur Store, empty but packed at the same time. The store was small, so even if there was four or five people, it seemed like you were going to suffocate in there. Because of the overwhelming amount of alcohol that laid on the shelves and counters people stopped to observe the labials, because everyone had to have the best there is, even if it means wasting a million dollars.

The old man behind the counter smiled as he saw me. Just like in the restaurant, the manager, Mr. Little, loved me since I've been here so many times. Little was old, but looked younger for his age of sixty-three. He had the sprite of a twenty year old, and I guessed he needed it since he worked with drunks every day of his passing life. I walked over to him and nodded my head as a greeting.

"Hello, Nero. You haven't been here in a while." Little said while cleaning the glass counter top where people had placed their hands on it and left finger prints. I nodded my head slightly before yawning.

"Carmen hasn't asked me to come around much." I said. Little grinned, showing off some-fake- gold teeth.

"Guess she did what I told her, huh?" If I were to answer that truthfully, I'd say, no... Carmen will always be a drunk no matter what you do to her, but of course, I couldn't say that willingly.

"Yeah... She sends her regards." I frowned and sighed again. The smell of wine, vodka and other beverages were suffocating me. I hated coming here... I really did. "Axe does too..." I added while gripping the inside of my jacket.

"Wonderful. Will Carmen be having the usual then?" Yes, this is how much I end up coming here. He knows exactly what Carmen wants.

"No not this time. She says she wants white wine." I pointed to the collection of white wines Little had behind him. "Those? Are you sure? I mean those are really expensive.." Little asked, confused. I sighed slightly and nodded. Little joined in on the sighing and picked up a key that was hanging on his key chain, around his neck. He turned around and placed the key inside the keyhole and twisted the key left, opening the lock. With another glance at me, Little took out a glass bottle with whitish liquid inside, though of course, that would be a guess since I can't _see _what color the wine is. He placed it on the counter top and put in the price of the wine in the machine.

The wine bottle was large, curvy at the top, and black. It had a large red sealed tag, covering the plug that was tightly pushed into the thin neck of the black bottle. In white letters the word 'ROMANEE' was written on the seal. A little lower, there was a white sticker that was in the shape of a smile, had the name of the type of wine, and the year it was made in. Then, finally, at the bottom of the bottle was the labile. The words 'ROMANEE-CONTI' was in big bold black letters with a bush of squiggles which I'm only guessing it's the signature of the owners of the wine. Why Carmen wanted _this_ particular bottle of wine, I didn't know.

"Nero..... I really don't know how you're going to be able to pay for this..." I noticed the hint of curiosity from Little's tone. I looked up and noticed the price for the god forsaken wine....

"Holy.... fucking.... shit..."

Six-thousand fucking dollars for a piece of shit like this!? You're fucking shitting me!

"Are you fucking shitting me!?" I'm not made of fucking money, damn it! What the hell does Carmen think I'm gonna do!? Steal the bottle? Steal money from...

I grabbed my brown wallet again and took out a golden credit card I had... _borrowed _from Axe a couple weeks ago and forgot to give it back. My hands trembled a bit as I handed the card to Little. He looked at me, puzzled, but took the card anyway. I turned around, so I didn't see the wine bottle being paid for. I held my breath, trying to convince myself that I _wasn't_ wasting Axe's money on a wine bottle he hated and Carmen wanted.

"Nero...?" Little said. I turned back around. His hand was out stretched with th card held loosely in a fist. I grabbed the card in slid it back into the wallet, then back into my pocket. "Here you go." He put the wine bottle in a brown paper bag and twisted the top. The bag took the shape of the bottle and he handed it to me. I nodded my thanks, grabbed the bottle and made my way outside.

The sun had gone down already and the moon was illuminating the tree tops and street. A couple feet away from me, a Holy Knight guard stood leaning on the light post. I didn't know who he was, or cared for that matter. There was hardly anyone on the streets now so everything was quite, just the way I liked it.

"Hey, kid."

Fuck...

"Leave me alone, old man." I heard a slight chuckle from behind me. I blinked and turned around, just to make sure that it was Dante who was behind me. Dante's face came into view as he passed under the street light. His white/silver hair was a bit sweaty.

"What? I can't say "Hi" to my favorite little kid?" I glared at him and tighten my grip on the bottle.

"No, and how many damn times am I gonna have to tell you _not _to call me that?!" I snapped slightly. Dante only grinned slightly. When he was three feet away from me, he swung his left hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I felt my cheeks grow hot slightly and hid my face underneath my bangs again.

"But why, _kid_? It sounds cute." My face turned another shade of red.

"You did not just call me cute..." I mumbled slightly. He laughed and patted my head, his arm still around my shoulders. The Holy Knight guard looked at us strangely and I pushed Dante away from me.

"But you are cute." He grinned winder and ruffled my hair. I pouted and slapped his hand away from my hair.

"Watch the damn hair!" I half complained, half joked. We were walking side by side now, Dante's hand softly brushing against mine. I wanted to grab his hand... I don't know why, but I felt safe around Dante.

"Hey, kid. Why do you have a wine bottle with you?" I glanced down at the brown paper bag again and shivered. When Axe finds out about this... he's gonna give me one hell of a _punishment. _

"My....._mother_.... wanted me to buy her a bottle..." I mumbled slightly as we kept on walking. Dante's house came into view slightly.

"Hey you want to come over now?" I looked over at Dante and nodded.

"Anywhere but home..." I mumbled uncontrollably. I bit my lip when I noticed I had said it but Dante hadn't noticed it it... at least I think so anyway. Dante took my hand and began dragging me across the street.

I could still the Holy Knight guards eyes on me as we walked.

**Here's the seventh chapter everyone! I'm so sorry I couldn't update this any time sooner but sadly enough, school has started for me, and...anyone else who school started from... but I am gonna be busy from now on so I might not update very quickly. I will do my best to do so though! =D Hope you like this chapter and... well.... ENJOY X3**

*** Yes. I like the pairing of Trish/Lady. Deal with it =_=**

**Also, yes... Kyrie is Credo's sister...if you didn't get that while you were reading the chapter. It IS a brother/sister relationship. DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE... It's suppose to be like that. You'll find out why... if I ever get to that part in the story. ^w^"**

**Also, the price to the wine bottle is REAL... that shit coats $6,000.... x_x I don't know why people would buy it... but hey... people have money. Wast it on on whatever the hell you want.** **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and update soon!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Saya**

**~Kanda**


	9. Chapter 8 Forceful Punishment Part I

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter VIII**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Forceful Punishment Part I**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As Dante and I made our way to his house, my hand had tighten lightly around his. It was comfortable. His hand was warm and his fingers were laced with mine. I don't know why I didn't just pull my hand away from his, walked to my house and never talk to him again. Somehow that thought never crossed my mind until now, but now was a little to late. The thing that was bothering me though wasn't the fact that we were... holding hands... It was the fact that he was holding my freakish red hand that likes to glow in blue light.

"Hey, you still need to give me the poster." I said while still looking down to hide the blush that was consuming my face. Dante's hand tighten around mine and I could see from underneath the glove I was wearing, a dim blue light. I glanced up at Dante, making sure he didn't notice it.

"Yes I do, and I have it in my room waiting for you along with the CD." This time I picked up my head completely to look at him directly. I smiled; those were rare. Dante's eyes glimmered a bit and then the glimmer was gone. The same cold expression was on his face and eyes again. "Wait in the living room and I'll get them for you." Dante got to his door and let my hand fall from his. He grabbed the keys from his back pocket and opened the door, then stepped inside. He held the door open for me and I stepped in behind him.

The place looked a lot nicer than I remembered it. The boxes that use to be in the corner were gone and there was a old fashion TV in the middle of the room. An old, really old, jukebox was in the far left corner of the room.

"Make yourself at home, kid." I started walking towards the couch and noticed that the two mugs were still on the coffee table, the black one next to the white one.

"Do you ever clean up after yourself?" I asked him and sat down, placing the bottle of wine on the table. Dante chuckled and started walking towards the hallway that would lead to his room and the kitchen.

"Whenever I actually feel like it I do." I heard his voice start to fade a little. I kicked off my shoes and turned my body so my feet were laying on the couch. I leaned my back on the arm of the couch before closing my eyes slightly.

"You're a pig, old man. No wonder you don't have chicks over." I said while placing my hands under my head. I think I heard Dante laugh before everything went still again. I could hear his foot steps clearly throughout the house as he walked around his room and then into the hall.

"Who says? I have two of them constantly nagging me." I glanced over at him. He was holding a rolled up black poster in one hand and a red CD in the other.

"Really? That's hard to believe. Is it your mother?" Dante frowned and placed the poster and CD on the table, then picking up the two mugs.

"My mother's dead." I blinked a couple times and frowned.

"Sorry... that wasn't my place..."

"Hey, don't worry about it kid." Dante sat down next to me and placed his legs on the table. I looked over at him and glared. He was sitting in front of my legs, which he noticed and grabbed them, pulling out from behind him and onto his lap. I blushed again and placed my legs down on the floor.

"You're an ass old man." Dante looked over at me and grinned. "And you're freaking me out."

"Why?"

"Well....." Dante laughed again and ruffled my hair. The motion made me sway a bit and my fresh banged ribs stung a bit. I bit my lip slightly as one hand went to my chest to try and calm the pain down.

"Hey kid, how'd you get broken ribs?" I glanced at Dante from behind my bangs and gripped my shirt.

"I fell." I said while glancing back at the poster and CD, hoping maybe I could just get up and walk out with my new poster and CD and not talk about this at all.

"Well I saw you fall but I'm pretty sure your ribs were broken before you fell off the sidewalk." Dante crossed one leg over the other and placed his arms on the head on of the couch.

"What? You're a doctor now?" I said while glancing at him through my bangs again. He had closed his eyes and was now breathing slowly, almost as if he was sleeping. His lips were parted slightly while his still somewhat wet hair was dripping water droplets down the side of his face; rolling down to his neck.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Trish wants to know why you have broken ribs in the first place and I'm not gonna tell her that you fell off a sidewalk." His lips hardly moved to make a sound. The words just seemed to flow right out of his mouth.

"Wait... how do you know Trish?" Dante opened his eyes again and grinned again. His perfectly white teeth flashed from the light over head.

"Well, she's one of the women who nag me all the time. She's the vice principle of your school right?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "That's why I have to ask kid, 'cause I sure as hell know Trish is gonna start bitching... wait no. That'd be Lady who start bitching." He corrected himself. I stared blankly at him.

"Wait... You know Coach Lady too?!"

"I should. Trish and Lady have a pretty steady relationship. It's kinda hot, too."

"...You're a pervert..."

"Hey... Hey... You know it's true!"

"I don't watch my _teachers _make out! I don't even want to _think _about them making out!" I blurted out. Dante started at me for a couple seconds before he started laughing. "What the hell's so damn funny, old man!?" Suddenly, he did something I wasn't expecting. He lunged at me, both hands wrapping themselves around my waist and pushing me down on the couch. I stared up at him, shocked as hell. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't get the words out.

Dante just stared at me. He didn't talk, didn't move, didn't _breath. _He just stared at me with his icy blue eyes. A comfortable silence fell upon the room. I don't know why it was comfortable... it just was; even though we were in this... position.

"You know..." He finally broke the silence after a couple long minutes had passed. He leaned a little closer to my face. I blushed a good shade of red and turned my face so I was looking at the wall on the other side of the room. "You look adorable when you blush." I felt his breath on my ear and my face started growing hotter by the second. I didn't dare to turn my head, in fear that he was smirking or grinning that stupid trademark grin of his.

"Are you... hitting on me?" I choked out, still not daring to look at him. I felt him pull on my jacket a little and his fingers slid into the inside of my V neck navy blue cotton shirt. My breath hitched and I finally turned my head and glared at him; my cheeks still a rosy color.

"See? You do look adorable." He smiled at me and leaned down again so I could feel his breath on my lips and cheeks. "You may act like a total punk, but you look cute while you're doing it." I couldn't take my eyes away from him and somehow his words were touching me. Not like in a scene of a "deep meaning" or anything, more like....

His face might have been three centimeters away from mine, but that wasn't the thing that was making my head spin and my body hot. Dante's right leg was in between mine and his knee was rubbing against... a very important area. I closed my eyes tightly while my pants started to become very uncomfortable.

"Dante..." I breathed out. I couldn't believe I sounded like a friggin' chick! What the hell's wrong with me?! His knee rubbed against my groin more and his lips brushed against mine. A small noise that sounded like a growl and a groan mixed together escaped my lips. That's when Dante finally closed the space that was between us and kissed me.

I didn't know what to do. The only other person I have ever kissed was this girl in grade school, but my arms seemed to move on their own. They wrapped themselves around Dante's neck, pulling him closer. My fingertips brushed against the hair on his neck making him shiver. Satisfied by that, I let myself smile a bit into the kiss.

Dante licked my bottom lip and for a moment I went completely blank. What the hell did he want me to do? Again, my body reacted on it's own my my lips parted. Dante's tongue slid into my mouth, invading the space I had in there. His tongue rubbed against mine and then wrapped itself around my pink muscle. He sucked on it a couple times until he heard me moan. My cheeks grew hotter as the kiss became more intense. When I regained control over my body I started fighting back with my own tongue. Soon an all out war broke out for dominance. Of course he won and got to explore my mouth, and with every massage he gave my tongue, little noises escaped our never parting lips. After a couple minuets, he let me explore his mouth and to my surprise, he tasted sweet. He tasted like cheese pizza and... something else I couldn't quite grasp what it was, but the taste was very, _very, familiar._ It was sour... but sweet mixed together. Just by tasting it, I could feel this sort of....high.

Distracted by my thoughts, and the fact that I had never made out with anyone in my life, I mimicked the same thing Dante had done to me while his tongue was in my mouth. I sucked on the pink/reddish muscle until a groan escaped his lips. I massaged his tongue with mine while tracing a line down his spine with my finger.

I didn't want to pull away... I was... for some reason, really enjoying this, but everyone has to breath some time. Dante was the one who pulled away first; a string of saliva ran from his tongue to mine. I panted slowly, trying to regain the air I had lost.

"You're one hell of a kisser, kid." I stared at him for a couple more seconds before understanding what just happened. I blushed madly and put my hands on his chest, then pushed him off me. I got to my feet, placed on my shoes, grabbed the wine bottle and ran towards the door. A part of my heart sank; Dante didn't bother to stop me. The other part was overjoyed; hoping that what just happened with Dante was all just a misunderstanding or a really... good dream. And that's when I mental slapped myself and knew something was wrong.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey if you stay, you'll be forgiven**

**Nothing you could say can stop me going home"**

**Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As soon as I got home, something felt completely wrong. The A/C was off so the house was hotter than usual. The recliner that was originally in the center of the living room was thrown to it's side so it knocked over the glass coffee table and the glass was shattered everywhere. There were beer bottles on the ground, spilling the now warm liquid on the tiled floor. The lights were off, or as it seemed the light bulbs were broken. Someone had thrown some kind of rock at the lamps.

A small sigh escaped my lips while I walked towards the kitchen; putting the bottle of very expensive wine on the counter, then walked back to the living room to pick up the bottles of beer. Most of them were cracked around the tip.

"Nero, is that you?" Axe's voice came from his and Carmen's room down the hall. I glanced at the hallway before standing up straight with the bottles in my hands.

"Yeah..."

"Where the hell were you?" Axe sounded calm for once in his life; somewhat anyway. I walked towards the kitchen again and went to the trash; dumping the bottles in the recycling bin.

"I was with a friend..." I blushed, remembering what had happened earlier. I heard Axe's footsteps running towards me. I prepared myself for anything he was about to do, but what he did... well... wasn't what I expected.

"Who's friend is this? The new neighbor?" Axe growled when he got to the kitchen. I closed the lid to the recycling bin and turned to face him.

"Since when did you care who my friends were? Last time I checked all you cared about was me not telling anyone about anything what went on in this house, and the last time I told anyone was never jackass, so cool it." Axe's expression froze. His eyes were the only moving thing in his body. He was shirtless and only wearing his black leather pants that seemed way to tight to be comfortable. He was also wearing _my _combat boots that he had gotten from my closet. Since he wasn't wearing his shirt, I could see his tattoo's that covered his whole chest and abs -- oh, and his back as well.

They were pretty cool tattoos, I'll say that much. On the middle off his chest there was a large alien like creature that looked like it was ripping out of his chest. Skin looked like it was being ripped apart and 'guts' were spilling from the 'wound'. A little above that, on his neck, three claw like marks ran from the tip of his neck to his left nipple. There were a lot more different things on his chest and abs, I just didn't know what they were... they...were very colorful.

Without a warning, Axe punched the side of my head. My eyes rolled inside my head. I lost my balance and fell back, hitting my head on the edge of the counter. My body dropped to the floor; I could feel blood rolling down my neck and forehead.

Everything was spinning. I couldn't feel anything anymore. My head was throbbing in pain and my ribs were aching now. I knew Axe was hitting me, I just couldn't _feel _it.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Did you know that in a common household, most parents abuse their children? A lot of them just get told that they can't have a snack before dinner, then it comes to getting neglected; never knowing that you're there. Some parents don't let you do things, only if you finish your homework. Or not buying you what you want, making you eat your vegetables, or worse... not buying you a toy you wanted. Maybe some other parents are a bit more harsh. If you bring a poor report card they'd ground you for months on end because they don't believe that you did bad; they want you to be perfect.

Others want their parents to be miserable, so they wish themselves dead so their parents feel guilty at the funeral. In my personal opinion... no child should ever consider death. I never did while I was younger. Most of these kids want to talk to someone about what they're going through, because either way you look at it, not one person has a good parent. One time in your life you have said you've hated your parents because of whatever reason. Everyone could come up with something about their parents that they don't like.

Half of those abused kids are from sexual or physical abuse. Some, mostly males, get forced into physical labor by their fathers; claiming that they need their help because kids don't do anything around the house, when we spend an average of 600 hours in school.

I would be one of those few that would like to talk to someone; to reveal everything to the Social Worker and maybe if they believe me, which they probably won't knowing them, I would get away from Axe once and for all... Communication is the key right? Communication in what? It's not like I'm going to anyone's house and tell 'em my life story.

And you know, even though some people actually do have it all good, they keep telling themselves 'Hey! I'm glad I'm not that kid.' and when it happens to them they realize what that kid was going through and because I am one of those kids that are standing on the side lines watching the world go by without me, it feels pretty damn shitty. No one wants to be on this side of the window... or whatever metaphor you want to use.

I don't feel bad for being who I am. People have called me names and thrown things at me. It was all in the orphanage, that's why I would act different from kids my own age. Because of the arm I have, kids would call me a 'freak' and some other creative names out there. They use to bother me, but I got over it somehow. After all, you shouldn't let what others say get to you; that and children are always the cruelest.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Nothing can save you now,**

**You've fallen to deep."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Nero." Carmen's sober voice woke me. I started opening my eyes, but everything was red for some reason. I had a killer headache and my ribs were killing me in a not-so-painful way.

_Crap... that's right... I passed out..._

I really do have to stop passing out every day, otherwise thing's are gonna get worse. I sat up and rubbed my head softly. The side of my skull had been cracked, but not to severely. It'll probably heal in a couple days or so... My hair was dyed half red from the blood as well as my face and neck. Everything felt sticky.

"Nero, Axe wants you to take a shower and help him load the truck before he leaves." I looked at her from underneath my bangs and ran my other hand through my hair, trying to untangle it from the knots the blood had caused when it dried. Carmen walked around the small counter in the middle of the room and grabbed her keys.

"You are going to clean this up afterwards, right?" Carmen asked as she picked up her hair in a rubber band that looked about ready to snap in her fingers. Maybe if she stretched it a bit more it will... just maybe.

"Yeah... I'll clean it up..." I mumbled while looking at the window, where Dante's living room window was. The curtains were closed, so I guess he was still sleeping. "What time is it?" I asked while leaning back on the refrigerator.

Carmen looked at her watch before saying, "It's six-thirty." With that, she turned around and headed for the door. It opened and Axe walked in with the daily newspaper. He was still shirtless, but this time instead of his tight leather pants he was wearing his red boxers. Wrapping a hand around Carmen's waist, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply; tongue included. By the way he was acting, I'd take a wild guess and say he had sex with Carmen again last night after I passed out, which brings me to another thought: Thank god I was knocked out, 'cause I don't want the same thing happening with Dante... No thank you.

The kiss lasted for at least five minutes before he pulled away; there was a lustful look in Carmen's eyes now and I knew all too well that she wasn't going to work today; not before they have a bit of sex. Axe looked at me and walked towards me.

"C'mon, kid. You're going to be doing my deliveries today." He too had a lustful look. It's amazing how just French kissing can get two people horny. I glanced at him and sighed. Might as well go quietly before his good mood goes to waste. I started to get up when I noticed how much blood was on the floor and cabinet doors. It was... a friggin' Sea of Blood on the damn kitchen floor. How can just a small crack make someone bleed so fucking much!?

"Nero," Carmen purred out, though I knew it was meant for Axe, 'cause hell, if she starts coming on top me, we're gonna have some serious fucking issues. "Make sure to clean up this mess when you get back." Axe handed me the keys to his pick-up and walked back to Carmen while he stripped from his boxers. I heard Carmen giggle and decided it was time to go. I walked towards the door.

"Hey, don't get any fucking blood on the damn seats understand?" Axe growled as his words were silenced by Carmen reaching for his male pride, which wasn't that big, but I wouldn't know.

"Whatever..." I opened the door and closed it as soon as I got outside. I glanced at Dante's house; his car was still in the drive way so he's definitely still sleeping.

The red pick-up was rusted and beat up from Carmen getting into so many crashes with it, even though Axe tells her not to drive his car. Axe's job was rather simple: I had to load drugs into his truck and drive it to the harbor for delivery to his dealer. Axe did marijuana and heroin, which weren't good for the lungs, but they explained why he was never in a good mood. The reason why I did this wasn't for the damn money; I don't even get paid to do this, it's forced. It was because if I ever got caught transporting drugs, _I'd _be the one to get arrested not Axe. So far... I haven't...

I opened the car door and got inside. I put the key in the ignition and started heading for the old warehouses outside of Fortuna.

* * *

**Welp, here's the 8th chapter for you! Sorry it took so long, still getting use to the new school and all, and all those visits to the hospital... *shivers* **

**Anyway... How was that for a first kiss? ''^_\\\ was it bad? 'cause really... I didn't know what to do xD I think it came out kinky ''^_\\\**

**Hope you guys like it ^w\\\ oh and!**

**You have just found out about what Axe does for a living... :0 shocker ain't it? XD**

**Part two of forceful punishment WILL HAVE SEXUAL THEMES just for a heads up. Look foward to it, it might be something you won't be expecting :)**

**~SaYa**

**~K A N D A**

**If you want to ask me anything review ;D **


	10. Chapter 9 Sex Slaves and Socail Workers

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter IX**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sex Slaves and Social Workers**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Whenever I did a job for Axe, it was because he was busy banging someone; doesn't necessarily mean he's banging Carmen. Like I have mentioned before, Axe and Carmen have little get togethers with their friends, it's 'cause of one of those sex parties where couples can cheat on each other and it would be alright. While I was out on the job, the first stop was at the warehouse's outside of Fortuna. The Holy Knights thought they weren't in use, so the dealers can do what ever they want in there knowing the knights won't come looking. There's been series of murders in there too, which Axe made me clean up like two of them. The ones I'd clean up were both rape/murders. Two young beautiful women... beaten to death after they were brutally raped by-- not by a guys friggin' cock, no; these people are sick. They raped them with anything they could find around the warehouse. Screw drivers, hammers, pipes, broken wood, glass, light bulbs, anything. To hear their screams... to watch them suffer like that and knowing you can't do anything to help... Their faces were twisted with pain; tears rolling down their cheeks, their screams could be heard no matter how far away from them I got. When Axe told me to get rid of the bodies (meaning burn them and scrub the floor for evidence), I noticed both of them were from Fortuna Academy. One of them was a cheerleader and a freshmen, the other one was the Student Council president, a senior.

I remember that for hours I couldn't get their faces out of my mind. It was like that scene was engraved into my memory forever. I couldn't sleep at night because I could still hear them screaming. I had burned the bodies, it's not like I had another choice... but it killed me. I don't understand why men take pleasure in forcing sex on someone else, and with tools none-the-less. What's the point of it? Can't they just rent a hooker and then they don't have to friggin' rape someone? Though selling your body for sex and money is just as bad...

After getting the pick-up loaded with the drugs, the dealers would usual cover it with this moss green cotton tarp, then fastened it with black rope so the tarp doesn't fly off. Usually they'd give me a different address each time I'd do the job, 'cause for some reason the other dealers kept moving from place to place in order for the Holy Knights not to catch them. But this time, the harbor seems to be the only place they're staying at. Sadly the harbor was surrounded by Holy Knight ships, since Fortuna is an island in the middle of god damn nowhere. Holy Knights don't usually patrol around that area though. The ships were either not in use or completely useless.

The road towards the harbor was rather lonesome. There was no one else on the road since it leads out of Fortuna. I did pass a couple gas stations that were run down. Everything outside the gates of Fortuna was either forest or just run down shops that couldn't survive with out the civilization that lived inside the gates. There was a time in Fortuna that it was forbidden to go outside the gates though. The Order of the Sword said that outside the gates, the forest was infected with "devils". Since _everyone _in Fortuna is friggin' religious, everyone believed it. His Holiness, or Sanctus, even went as far as to make curfew for everyone. But really I was five at the time and didn't know what the hell was going on.

-

The harbor was centered in the middle of two battle ships, rusting since before I was born. It was also very close to Port Caerula. There was a little one room house close to the edge of the water. That's where the dealers lived. Well, not exactly lived, they just stayed there when it was time to give them the drugs. Smaller ships were on the water along with some other things which looked nothing like a boat. One of the dealers (that hated my guts) was Takashi Nowaki's father. Axe and him got along great! They both like beating their kids. Yeah, me and Nowaki actually have something in common, shocking.

I met up with the dealers outside the house. Today there was just Nowaki's father and some other guy that was new to the job because Nowaki's dad was keeping a close eye on him. I parked the pick-up next to them and shut off the engine. Getting out of the drivers seat, I started to feel a little light headed.

"Yo, rat!" Kawashi Nowaki (where these people get their names, I don't know...) said using the little nickname he loved to use on me. I looked at him and groaned. He was holding a gun to my side. "I thought I told Axe to stop bringing you." I rolled my eyes, knowing the gun wasn't loaded, and walked to the back of the pick-up.

"Sorry to disappoint Kawashi, but Axe is busy at the moment and couldn't show up." I said while I started to untie the rope, taking off the tarp, and reveling the many bags of heroin, ecstasy, cocaine, and marijuana. I stepped away from the pick-up while the two of them started unloading the stuff.

"Lemmie guess... Axe is banging that sweet wife of his isn't he?" The new guy said as he helped Kawashi take the load inside.

"I wouldn't talk like that about Axe. He'd kill your ass if he was here." A very familiar voice came from beside me. His name was unknown to me but everyone called him King, for some reason. He's been around longer than Axe has, but still kissed Axe's ass. Shame, I liked him.

"King." I nodded my hello. He grinned as he lit up a cigarette.

"Hey, kid. Been a while since I saw you. You've grown ya know." He looked at me up and down before frowning. "I guess Axe hasn't gone easy on you has he?" Yeah, all the dealers knew about what happens. It's like that saying... "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." They knew but they just didn't tell.

"Does it look like it?" I said moving away from him a little so the smoke wouldn't blow towards me.

"Why don't you go jump in the water or something? I'm sure being drenched with dry blood is uncomfortable."

"It's fine... I'm only here to deliver your things, then I have to go back and clean up Axe's mess. I think he mentioned something about a party tonight." I looked ahead and noticed that Kawashi and the other dude, were half way done with unloading.

"Party? Another one? Jeez, that's three times in one month." King said while taking a long drag from his cigarette. It was true. Axe had held a party at the beginning of the month and then another a week after. Then, the last one would be at the end of the month. But we weren't close to ending the month or beginning a new one so...

"Yeah... I don't ask. I just do what I'm told. When the hell are they gonna finish?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and giving an irritated sigh. King knew me well, I mean, literally, he could write a book about me. He's been there since I first got adopted, and pretty much was my first "friend", though he was more like an older brother in a way.

"They'll finish soon." King said blowing out some more smoke. "What's the rush kid? Dying to get back to daddy?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**I can see through the flames that**

**The fire cleanses me,**

**Mind and soul, now the same**

**And my body guides the way."**

**A Great Fire, Silverstein**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I got home some time around one or two in the afternoon. Carmen didn't go to work today either (surprise, surprise), but the mess in the kitchen was clean, to my utter and bitter shock.. It didn't stop there. When I finished taking a shower Carmen took my dirty clothes and threw them out. She never does that. Hell she hardly does anything. After that Axe helped me clean the backyard, which had been a complete mess since the last party a few weeks back.

Soon after I came home, Axe had closed all the shades in the house. In a couple hours people would start arriving and the party would get started. That would be around the time where I would get up and leave.

"Sorry, Nero. Axe wants you to stay to help with the guests." Carmen said just as I was about to open the front door. With out turning to her, I remembered I still had to clean the living room. I turned back around and began walking towards the couch where some glass from the lamps were. I began to pick them up slowly as I imagined ways to sneak off before the party started. The last time I had attended it had gone out of control...

_All I could hear was moaning. Moaning, screaming and groaning. I was sitting in the hall way, trying to get away from the dozens of couples touching each other in the living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, and pretty much anywhere you could think of. Sadly, since this was a sex party, I was half naked and my pants were undone. Getting harassed is so amazing. You should try it sometime. _

_Even though my music was on 'MAX' I heard everything like I was right next to them, staring them down. Every ten seconds I would glance up at the clock. It's been three hours since they arrived. It was eleven-thirty right now, and they weren't going anywhere. Not now though. Every man here had to try every woman or man, and every woman had to get banged by every moving thing here. _

_People were sick._

_Can't they stay with one person? Do people really get that bored with one another that fast? And even though you've been with someone for... I don't know how many years you want to come to these things because it's not cheating on anyone. Not cheating my ass. This is the biggest cheat of life. That and who knows if the person you're making love (though I wouldn't use that term here but oh well) to has AIDS or HIV or who knows what else. _

_I saw a shadow move in the corner of my eye and I glanced up. There, standing in front of me, was Axe, completely naked and well... lustful. Behind him was another male who I didn't quite recognized and King. I pulled my headphones down._

"_Nero," I didn't hear the name of the person mentioned but I only guessed it was the man who I didn't quite know. "Wants you." I stayed quite for a while then looked away._

"_He could go find someone else to do that. I'm not interested." I said, though arguing with Axe was pointless and completely stupid, I did it anyway. Before I could do much, I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me up, so I was standing. I glared at Axe and slapped his hand away. "I'm not one of you're little sex toys, Axe. Leave me the fuck alone. Let him go fuck someone else." I began to walk away when two arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me pack towards the wall. I could see the man clearer now. He had short blond hair and deep lustful eyes._

"_Be a good little boy and do as you're told." He growled out and leaned down, trailing his tongue down my neck. _

"_Get the fuck off me!" I pushed him away and glared, wiping his saliva away from my neck. He stepped closer this time, and pinned both my arms at my side. Inside, I was cussing myself out for letting this happen, outside I was as calm as my exterior let me. The blond slid his hand down towards my pants, and thats it. I was pushed to my limits. _

_I tucked in my leg slightly, and kicked the blond in his gut. When he let go of my arms, I brought down my fist on the back of his neck. When the blond's body hit the floor, I glanced at Axe before walking back to my room. I knew someone was following me but I wasn't going to bother with them. When I got to my room, I opened the door and closed it behind me once I was inside._

"_You know, you didn't have to knock him out." I heard King's voice from outside my door. _

_Leaning on the door I said, "Who cares? At least the point got across right? Besides I don't allow men to touch me."_

"_You don't allow women either."_

"_She was older than me by what?! Ten years! C'mon, King, even you would have done what I did!" I growled slightly recalling what had happened two years ago._

_King laughed. "I know, but I'm just getting the point across. You don't let anyone touch you."_

"_Like hell. They should know better."_

"_To touch Axe's son is like walking into the belly of the beast. You'll get your heart broken along with some bones and teeth."_

"_Exactly." Though I never liked it when I was referred to as "Axe's son" since I wasn't his son, and two... I wasn't his son period. _

"_You gonna let me in or am I punished too?" King asked while rattling the door knob. _

"_Depends. Are you smoking?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Then you may enter." I stepped away from the door and walked back towards my bed. I fixed my pants and grabbed a shirt. After getting dressed again I sat down and waited for King to walk in. After King was inside, he did what he usually did: sit by the window to look outside._

I'd have to admit, that even though I might not be the best person, or know the best people, but I liked King. He was the only one who actually _cared _about me. King was married to this woman who died of cancer a couple months ago. I didn't know her very well, but King talked so much about her that it was like I've known her since forever. When she died, King changed. He began to smoke two packs a day, he never answered his phone and no one ever knew where he was. He only showed up when he was wanted by Axe. Hell he even talked back to Axe once, but then broke down crying.

I guess King was like an idol to me. I looked up to him about everything. His father use to abuse him too, and when he found out Axe did the same to me, well he wasn't too happy about it, but it's not like he could do anything to Axe. I mean you're dead if Axe just looks at you funny, but King was never intimidated by Axe, he just followed his orders since well... I really didn't know why. After meeting him, everything just kinda seemed okay for a while. Almost like everything that was happening didn't matter, and I could relax just for a little bit.

Then his wife died and the man I knew died with her. Everything changed and my idol no longer existed. He was still there, in some part of this new King, but it just wasn't the same. He still looked at me with the same brown eyes he used to look at me with, but the emotions are gone, and there's no meanings behind his words.

Now that Dante came along... I guess I feel the need to find someone else that's willing to care about me. I'm tired of taking care of others, and I actually want someone to take care of me. I know it might sound stupid, but I really do think Dante could be someone like that. Maybe it's just me and my idiotic thoughts, but I can hope and dream right?

I wanted someone there, by my side. I didn't want to be the one looking from the inside of the window while everything is happening outside. I want to be part of something... of someone. It might sound selfish, sure, but I would hope even someone like me deserved that much, maybe less, but something like it.

It was like a goal that I couldn't reach. It was an imposable task that I was trying to make possible, and I'll keep on trying because it's the only thing driving me to do something with my life and not end up like Jessica. Six feet under and having hardly anyone missing her.

That brings back memories of the first time I came to live with the Van Dellen's. When I was smaller, I used to wander around the house a lot. I found a photo album when I was around ten years old. I had ran with it all the way to my room and had locked the door. I got on my bed and began flipping through the pages. At first, the pictures were just of Axe and Carmen on dates, then on their wedding and honeymoon, then Carmen getting pregnant and the baby shower and so on. Then the baby was born and a ton of pictures were about her. Her name was Jessica Michell Van Dellen. She was adorable I'd have to say that.

She looked more like Carmen than she did Axe. She had his eyes though, and also his high cheek bones, but other than that, she just looked like her mother. The small brown curls that framed her face made her look exactly like Carmen, it was scary.

After trying to figure out who the girl was, I left my room and walked towards Carmen who was home from work and making dinner.

"Carmen?" I had asked, then I sat down on the stools that were somewhat in front of the island counter. Carmen turned around and smiled softly at me. Recalling those times, it wasn't so bad living with them.

"What is it, Nero?" She asked, walking over to me. She had a knife in her hand as she leaned over the counter.

"Who's this?" I asked placing the photo of Jessica on the table, then turning it towards her. Carmen's eyes soften, but there was also a hint of sadness and a bit of anger.

"That, Nero, is Jessica... She was our daughter." Her voice was just as sad as her expression. Though she was smiling, I could tell it was forced. Whatever had happened to Jessica hurts her even now.

"'Was'?"

"Yes. She died a couple years before we got you."

"How?"

She gave a weary chuckle. "You're very curious today, Nero." She grabbed the photo and looked at it for a while. The sadness in her eyes just grew with the longer she looked. "It was an accident that wasn't suppose to happen." She gave a small sigh and placed the photo upside-down so she didn't have to look at it.

"What happened?" I asked leaning over the counter a bit.

"She died the day of Halloween... Axe was giving her a bath 'cause we just finish trick or treating. It was one of those days that we would fight because things weren't going well, Nero. Financially I was making all the money, and he wasn't working at all... I got really mad that day and well, I walked in on him giving her a bath and started yelling at him for being so lazy... He got mad as well and told Jessica to go under water so she didn't have to hear the fight. She did but he kept holding her down... The fight lasted at least twenty minutes and none of us realized that Jessica was still under water..." Her voice cracked and she leaned her head on her hand. A couple tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"When we stopped... Axe took his hand out of the water and... Jessica didn't come up. Her body was just floating... It all happened so fast... I started to panic and Axe was still in shock..." She sighed and kept her eyes on the table. "She drowned..."

After that, I couldn't look at Axe the same... ever. After Carmen told me that story, Axe started with the beatings. I guess the loss of a child really gets to people who killed them. I never mentioned Jessica again during that time, and I haven't now. I may be an idiot, but I learn pretty fast.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**My heart bleeds no more!**

**Now,**

**It's been turn to stone!**

**You're stomach feels sick for someone else,**

**I've broken both my legs falling for you!**

**Drag me on the ground!"**

**Bleeds No More, Silverstein**

**-**

**-**

**-**

My suspension was almost over and so was the month, which only meant that I was going to get visited by the Social Workers who put me here in the first place. They've been coming a lot more now that I've been getting into so many fights, but every time they come, Axe acts like a disappointed father and, as he says, it breaks his heart to know that I get into so many fights with out a reason.

So now, I'm sitting in the living room waiting for the damn people to show up, since they're always late.

I friggin' hate Social Workers. They treat you like absolute garbage. When you're in the system, they really don't care where you go as long as there's a roof on top of your head. They keep switching you from orphanage to orphanage and they telling you to pack the necessary items for your life in a black garbage bag. It's like they're telling you that you're worthless and nothing that belongs to you is valuable.

I remember those days well, but I was fortunate to stay in one orphanage. Though it was hell living there, I'd much rather stay in one place than constantly moving around to meet people you don't know until someone actually wants you and they buy you. You know, sometimes I feel like orphans are well... more than just kids without parents. It's like they use us to get money. Like we're some sort of animal waiting to get adopted and hoping our owners will feed us and treat us like angels. It's pathetic. And maybe I'm just talking trash but it's a thought I have considered so many times.

Why do they make us live with people we don't know? Why do they have to buy us? Why not just give us to them? I mean I know having a baby costs money, so I guess why shouldn't adopting one be any different?

We're not caged animals. Even if they could treat us like it, we will never be caged animals. The orphanage I was in before I went to the church, was... awful. So awful, that the floors were piled with bags of trash days, even months old. The doors to the rooms where gone. They weren't even there. Instead, they used bars, like in a jail, to keep us inside. Three to five people shared one small room with two or three beds. There was two bathrooms for everyone there. The food was... slop and it tasted like water.

Yeah... I was glad to be out, but now I don't know which one's worse: Axe or the system.

A knock on the door told me they were there. Axe looked up from the news paper in his hand and Carmen finally decided to join us. She sat next to him on the recliner. Well more like she sat on top of him. I got up and walked to the door to open it. I was prepared for a load of bitching, but what I wasn't prepared for was this.

"Hey, kid." Dante was standing in the door way, behind him were the two Social Workers that always dressed in black like they were going to a funeral. The woman had short blond hair that was always in a bun, that was always being held by a pen. The man had short spiky brown hair and he was always caring around a clip board.

"Dante..." I looked at the two behind him. "What are you doing here?" Dante grinned at me before walking inside. The Social Workers followed and they closed the door behind them. I guess since it was their house there was no need for an invitation to come in.

"These people have been interrogating me the whole morning. It was kinda annoying." I walked towards him and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry... They tend to do that with every neighbor we have..." I sighed and watched Ms. Scarlet and Mr. Brown take a seat on the couch. She crossed her legs, he looked like he had a stick up his ass.

"Who are they?" Dante leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. We were in the kitchen doorway.

"They're Social Workers. The ones that put me here." I said following suit. I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"Social Workers? Why are they here?" Dante glanced at me and for a moment, there was actual tenderness in his eyes, then if faded.

"They come every month to check on me, 'cause I'm a bad boy and get into fights a lot." I said the last part sarcastically, but it made him laugh. The laugh made Scarlet and Brown glance at us from what they were talking with Axe and Carmen. They didn't look happy.

"Told ya you shouldn't get into so many fights." Dante said while patting my head. I glared at him and tried my best not to pout.

"What'd I tell you about the hair?"

"Right... Can't touch it."

"Correct, and what are you doing?"

"Touching it?"

"Correct, so what shouldn't you be doing?"

"...Touching it?" Dante pulled his hand back.

"Good job, Dante. You want a cookie?"

"Actually that wouldn't be such a bad--"

"I was joking, old man." I cut him off. Besides, we didn't have cookies.

Scarlet looked up again and held my gaze for a couple seconds before speaking. "Nero, can you come here? We need to talk to you." I nodded softly and began walking towards them. I didn't say a word, she continued talking. "So you got suspended, again, for getting into, ten fights?"

"Eight..."

"Eight fights, you didn't tell your parents. Why?"

Here's were my pride kicks in and I have to act like a total jackass. "Well, maybe 'cause they _aren't_ my parents and maybe 'cause I didn't feel the need to tell them." Scarlet frowned. This time it was Brown who talked.

"Nero, we've seen a lot of strange behavior coming from you lately. You've been getting into so many fights, and both your parents and us are becoming worried." Brown frowned and tapped his finger on the clip broad.

"We're worried, Nero... if you keep this up, they might take you away for good." Carmen said. Her acting voice sounded sad, but her words were true and there was meaning behind them. She didn't want me to go.

I didn't know what was worse, Dante being here to see this or the fact that I _didn't _want to go back and be taken away from the life I've been living for so many years, even if it means it'll kill me one day.

"Do you have a reason for getting into these fights?" Brown asked.

Did I have a reason...? I'm not sure I had a reason for anything. I pretty much just jumped anyone who looked at me funny. I just wanted to make someone feel what I feel, I guess, but that wasn't a good enough reason to say to them, so I just shook my head and looked down.

"No."

"So you don't have a reason for getting suspended and fighting in school?" Scarlet repeated the question, giving me more time to think about it, but still, my answer was no.

"No, I don't have a reason for getting into fights." I shoved my hands in my pocket and sighed.

"We'll give you one more chance, Nero. If you're able to graduate with out getting anymore suspensions, you'll be able to stay. If you don't do that, we'll be force to take you back into the system." I flinched at her words and made a fist.

"Do you really have a reason to take him back?" Dante finally spoke up. I didn't look up though. I couldn't.

"What do you mean, Mr. Dante?" Scarlet asked, looking at Dante. Carmen, Axe, and Brown turned their heads to look at him too.

"I mean, do you honestly think getting into a few fights is enough to take him back into the system?"

"You might not know Nero very well, sir, but I can tell you this: It isn't any of your business what happens from now on."

"Don't talk to him that way." I mumbled, though she didn't hear me.

"No, you're right, it isn't, but I just don't think it's worth taking him back just 'cause of fighting. Now if it was something more... serious, like child abuse, drug use, rape or something along those lines from the parents then I would say, yeah, haul him back to the system."

I felt my body tense. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Axe glaring daggers at Dante, but Dante didn't notice since he kept his eyes on me.

"Yes, you are right on that account, Mr--"

"Dante. Just call me Dante."

"Alright... Dante. You are right. If it was something more or so around those lines, we'd have to take immediate actions and take Nero away from his parents and back to the system and let the police deal with the parents, but since it isn't we deal with things our own way and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't get in the way."

"That's it. I'm tired of you people talking like I'm not here! I have enough of you're fucking visits every month! They're pointless! You tell me this every time you come! I'll be taken back, I'm gonna be taken back. If you keep threating me, then just fucking take me back and get it over with! I hate you people! I hate the fucking system and I most certainly hate you, Scarlet."

That was the first time I had ever snapped and talk back to someone like that. Well, I've talked back to people, just not like this, and believe me... It felt awesome. By the looks on their faces they were as shocked as I was. I turned around and looked at Dante. I couldn't help but grin, Dante was smirking that sly smirk of his from what I had said.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh my goooodd! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately! Please forgive me! *bows* I won't give excuses for being a bit late, but hey, "Better late than never" right?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and Fourceful Punishment Part II is up next. Chapter Ten. *squeels* It's all fitting into the plan. ^w\\\**

**~ SaYa**

**~K A N D A**


	11. Chapter 10 Forceful Punishment Part II

**A/N: Alrighty, before you start reading, this is the second part of Forceful Punishment. Meaning there is sexual parts, well more like rape. There is a part where the point of view changes from 1st to 3rd. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter X**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Forceful Punishment Part II**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The Monday after the Social Workers came I had to go back to school. Everyone was shocked to see me back at the academy since they were certain that McDonald would have me expelled in a heart beat, and I didn't doubt it. Classes went by like usual; boring. My Chemistry professor was the only one that was happy to see me. Agnus always had a strong dislike towards me, but apparently the class wasn't as much fun without me.

The first two classes were like a haze. I didn't know what the hell was going on. Kyrie had told me that while I was gone, McDonald had fired some teacher I didn't really know and that had cause a commotion. It wasn't really shocking, since McDonald had warned us he was going to be cutting teachers off the staff since he couldn't pay them all. He had also fired a couple other teachers. One of them being my Geometry teacher, which all I could think of was _thank god! _That man does not know how to shut up.

One thing did happen that was out of the ordinary. Trish called me into her office during lunch... well no. It really wasn't out of the ordinary. I usually get called there every once in a while, but not during lunch. I mean it's _lunch._ Why would any teach want a student bothering them in their only time they don't _have _to be bothered?

"Hello, Nero. It's nice to see you again." Trish was sitting on a dark leather chair. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bun and her usual tank top kind of thing was on. She made me sit in front of her desk, though far enough so I couldn't put my feet up. Darn.

"Yeah." I mumbled softly.

"...You remember you have detention for about a week right? You have to catch up with all the work you missed when you were suspended." Trish spoke like she was uncomfortable being around me or talking to me. Her eyes, though, showed something different. She was uneasy. Something was bothering her, but it was none of my business.

_It soon will be. _That little voice in the back of my head buzzed. As soon as I heard it, I told it to shut up and payed attention to Trish.

"I haven't forgotten. I'll serve 'em, and I have a sh-- lot of work to make up." Trish's lips curved into a smile at my forced attempted at not cussing in front of her. I felt sort of okay around her, so it wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone.

"You remember Charlett right?"

"Yeah. She's the detention teacher."

Trish smiled more and only nodded. "You should get to class. Lunch is over." I glanced at the clock above her head and groaned. Lunch had been over for a good ten minutes. A small laugh caused me to look at Trish again. She had gotten the yellow hall passes out from her drawer and was scribbling something on it. "Here." She handed me the pass that would allow me into class with out getting yet _another _detention. I let out a small thank-you sigh and grabbed the paper.

"Take care, Nero." I waved her off and walked out of her office.

**-**

**-**

**-**

The detention hall was in the oldest building in Fortuna Academy. It was in the back, close to the football field and closer to the forest that anyone would like it to be. The building was hardly in use though; the building looked abandoned from the outside but the inside was still pretty clean and modern.

The detention teacher was this woman who was a part of the Holy Knights; she was a songstress along with Kyrie. I was her most frequent student so we knew each other pretty well. After my second year in detention, the 'punishment' for breaking school rules suddenly didn't seem like much of a punishment anymore.

Detention was like a buddy to me now. I look forward to it since I have nothing better to do with my life (Jeez that's sad...). Charlett saw me so often that they didn't even feel like detentions anymore. Actually Charlett was kind of like a mother to me. She was nice and was nothing like Carmen. Every time I would look at her I saw kindness in her eyes, while when I looked at Carmen all I saw were useless emotions and a drunken urge to drink again.

Crossing the football fields are the weirdest part of my trip there. The cheerleaders practice along side the football players and the track team. I've seen so many people flirting with everyone in every second of the time they have to be there it's sickening. That one cheerleader on top of the pyramid fell I don't know how many times while one football players get tackled because he wasn't paying attention and another track member ran into a wall. It doesn't get better than that I tell you.

The weirdest thing I've seen though, was this sort of all out orgy with most of the football players and cheerleaders. It was nasty. Just plain out nasty and disturbing. Entreating to watch, but disturbing.

When I got in front of the detention hall I heard soft angry mumbles from behind the door. I opened it since I was pretty much late as can be from walking so damn slow. There wasn't another student in there but from behind the wooden desk the leather chair was turned so I couldn't see who was sitting on it. In front of the desk was Trish. She was leaning on the desk and was clearly pissed off. Her blond hair was let lose now though most of it was framing her flushed face. Lady was leaning on the wall that was facing me and was the only one in the room who noticed me. She smiled—which was beyond weird 'cause Lady's usually the one that's blowing off steam and Trish is the calm-ish one-- and leaned off the wall, stepping closer to Trish. When she spoke, she made sure her voice was heard even across the hall.

"Hey, Nero. You made it." Trish's head shot up as she glanced at me. The anger in her eyes subsided and she leaned off the desk. She brushed her hair back and smiled gently at me. Lady was right behind her when Trish decided to talk.

"I'm so glad you're here, Nero." Her sigh meant she was still irritated; Lady rubbed Trish's arm, in turn getting a sly smile from the blond. "I wish you good luck, Nero." Before I could even ask what that meant both Lady and Trish rushed out of the room, leaving me alone with what I knew wasn't the woman I was expecting. With a sigh, I walked to the end of the room and dropped my bag on the floor. I sat down on the chair and lifted my feet up on the desk.

The leather chair started to turn slowly and from the moment I got a glimpse of silver hair, my heart sank. That same man that I met days ago stood in front of me with his weird faded red trench coat. He grinned at me and I felt my self groan. "Hey there kid."

"Old man... What are you doing here?" I glared at him and did my best to sound normal, though I'm sure the sound of my voice gave away to the fact that I was nervous and annoyed at the same time.

"I got a job here."

"Why?"

"I owed Trish a favor and the other detention teacher was fired."

"..._Why_?"

"Why what?"

"Why must you be _here_?" Dante gave me a playful grin and sat on the chair again.

"'cause I'm stalkin' ya kid. That's why."

"Oh god I knew it." I couldn't help but give my own little grin. Dante put his feet up on the desk, copying my posture.

"You in here often?" Dante asked. I simply nodded and kept watching him. "How often?"

"Usually two or three times a week." He blinked and laughed softly.

"Damn, kid. I'm surprised you haven't gotten expelled." I cracked a smile at that. Why does everyone think I'm getting expelled? Is it really that obvious? I'm not that bad!

"Close, old man. McDonald told me if I get into another fight before graduation I'm as good as gone." Dante got up and walked towards me, sitting down on the desk in front of mine and putting his feet up on the chair that belonged to the desk.

"You better be careful, kid. At least make it to graduation." I shrugged. Did I really want to graduate from here? I mean Fortuna Academy was the only place I could actually get away from home. Why would I want to get away from here? Sure everyone else was leave... but I really didn't want to leave. I might have not loved it here, and I might hate the teachers with a passion, but it was the only place I could really relax and get away from Axe and Carmen and all my problems back home.

"I don't care."

"You should."

"Why should I?" Our eyes locked for a moment. His expression was emotionless but those eyes, oh god those eyes drive me insane. His expression could tell me something but his eyes just said a completely different story. Makes me wonder which one of the two I could really trust.

"School might not be important to you, but if you want to get away from where you are now, finishing here and graduating is what you have to do. Trust me." And I did. I did trust him. I don't know why, but I somehow felt safe around him. It was a feeling I really didn't have around anyone. Not Kyrie. Not Credo. Not King, and most contently not Axe and Carmen.

"...Yeah... well it's not that simple, old man." I was the one who broke eye contact first. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes, even though he most likely already saw it a while ago.

"Life never is, kid." Dante got off the desk and walked around it so he was in front of me. He looked down at me and with that, I felt weak and small. Fidgeting in my set I stood up and walked passed him.

"What do you know, old man?" I growled, trying to get my usual cold voice back. I walked towards the window and looked out. Outside the football players were doing the Death Crawl. Cheerleaders were doing back flips in the air while the track team kept running around in circles. I would do anything just to get out of here and be more active. Hell I don't care if I have to join the Holy Knights. I'll do it.

It wasn't until I felt his breath on my neck that I noticed how close Dante had gotten to me. His hands were on either side of the glass around me, trapping me right there in front of him. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up with his hot breath still slowly brushing it.

"I know a lot more than you could ever dream of, kid." I bit back a comment and glared at him through the reflection on the glass. Dante only smiled. "You haven't seen anything of the outside world." I had a sudden urge to slap him across the head and just spill everything. Everything about Axe and the drugs and _everything_. If I hadn't been completely sane right there, I would have probably done it.

"Yeah. That's what everyone keeps on tellin' me." I turned around to meet his gaze again. The grin he was giving me told me he was very amused, and I was very pissed off. I made a fist by my side before looking away and huffing.

"What do you want?" That question got me off guard. I blinked a couple times trying to figure out what he was trying to say. I turned my head back towards him to give him a steady glare.

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Dante grinned and stepped closer to me. Flashes of the night Dante kissed me just suddenly started spinning around in my head. I couldn't get his scent out of my lungs. I wanted to touch him. Hell I wanted him to kiss me again. I soon felt his breath on my cheeks and lips and felt my lips tremble with the thought of him kissing me again.

I don't know what's worse. Me wanting to kiss him, or me allowing myself to even think of kissing him. What the hell is he doing to me?

"What do you want, kid?" I did my best to glare at him before he brushed his lips on mine and my mind went blank again. I took a step back and bumped my back and hip on the window frame. _Damn... He trapped me. _There was no where I could go. His hands were on either side of me so I couldn't turn anywhere and he was right in front of me.

"Get away from me, old man."

Dante smirked softly and pressed his lips against mine. He softly moved them on mine until I finally responded. He deepened the kiss; I closed my eyes and felt my face grow hotter than last time. It was like my body had a mind of its own. My arms suddenly moved up to touch Dante's chest. I felt his muscles underneath his silky black shirt and curled my fingers around the fabric.

The kiss wasn't as intense as last time, but it did feel amazing. Dante pulled away until his nose was touching mine. My lips felt swollen from the kiss and my face was still warm when Dante kissed my cheek and stepped away from me. I blinked my eyes open to see him walking back to his desk. I bit my swollen lip and made a fist by my side.

_Jackass_

I hated the feeling of being used.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**We were meant to live for so much more**

**Have we lost ourselves?**

**Somewhere we live inside**

**Somewhere we live inside**

**We were meant to live for so much more**

**Have we lost ourselves?**

**Somewhere we live inside"**

**Meant to Live, Swichfoot.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Detention lasted a bit longer than I expected. After the kiss by the window, Dante went to do paper work so he ignored me the rest of the time. I couldn't stop glaring at my desk for the rest of the time I was there. The silence was killing me, I just wanted someone to talk. I don't care who but oh my god, I was gonna drive my self insane. I mean really, there was just so much someone could take, and I was at my limit.

It was on the last five minutes of the detention that Dante spoke. His voice was like a razor in the quite classroom that scratched the black broad and made the most uncomfortable noise man-kind knows.

"Hey, kid. Do you have a ride home?" I glanced at him from underneath my bangs; I didn't want him to look at me or me look at his eyes or something.

"I walk home, old man." The way he looked at me made me want to laugh in his face and fall over. His mouth had just fallen open into a small circle and his eyes were just plane wide.

"I'm driving you home then, kid." Dante's face had gone back to his normal trademark grin. I felt my face warm up again; I looked away and stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Whatever."

"What, no protest?"

"Shut up, old man." Dante laughed and grabbed some of the papers Trish most likely was making him do. From the whole time I was sitting there, I could tell you one thing: Dante hates paperwork, and olives. Dante made his way to the door and I soon followed him. Dante's car stood out in the mess of white, black and blue cars. That and the fact that I liked his car better than most cars the teachers drove. We made our way to the car and surprisingly enough, the car was actually cleaned since the last time I saw it. I opened the passenger side door and slipped in as Dante got in and threw the papers in the back.

As soon as Dante started the car, everything turned quite again. The only sound was from the engine and the sound of my somewhat heavy breathing. All the while I was staring out the window hoping that what happened nights ago and by the window didn't happen again. I was just hoping nothing went wrong with anything. I knew Axe was going to "kill" me after my little "episode" with the Social Workers _and _since it was in front of Dante and their supposable "neighbor" they (more like he) was embarrassed.

"Hey, kid."

"What?" I snapped unintentionally.

"Is something bothering you?" I glanced at Dante for a moment. His stone cold features were just that: stone cold. I couldn't read his expression even if my life depended on it.

"What do you care, old man?"He met mt gaze with a soft chuckle that made my face warm up again.

"I know somethings bothering you, kid. What is it?" Dante glanced back at the road and stopped at a red light.

"Nothing, old man. Stop over thinking things." I glanced out the window again while resting my head on the cold glass. My head felt a bit weird from the cut there. I knew the cut there was already half healed, I as just hoping Axe didn't reopen the wound. I don't think my body could take so much abuse at one time. He might just end up killing me one day. Maybe even today. My broken ribs didn't hurt anymore so I'd take a wild guess and say that it's safe to jump around again, though they'll probably be broken soon enough. So other then the obvious things that are wrong with me, I've been noticing something that just freaked me out completely.

My right hand, the demonic looking thing, has a reaction towards Dante.

Every time I'm with him (which now, it's almost always) I always feel it's pulse quicken. Whenever Dante would get close to my body, my arm would heat up, almost like it just wanted Dante as bad as I refused to acknowledge that I might have a crush on him.

I glanced at my hand and mentally sighed. Just more reasons to ass to the list of how fucked up I am.

"I really don't think I'm over thinking anything, kid." I did my best to glare at Dante even though my face was getting really hot from both the previous thoughts and the heat of my arm. "You still need to tell me how you broke your ribs."

"I told you, I fell. You saw it. You were there." Dante glared at me; I started to feel really small, I if I said something Dante would just leave me here and forget I even exist. Just the thought of that made my stomach twist in five different knots. As much as I kept telling myself I hated him, I didn't want him to leave and/or forget about me. No matter how much of a jackass I looked, there was some part of me that really liked the attention and concern Dante gives me. Even though thats how I felt, there was still no way in hell I was spilling my guts out to anyone. Not even Dante.

"That foster father of yours. He beats you doesn't he?"

My eyes widen to a point that I was sure they were going to pop out of my head.

"W-Where'd you get that idea...?" I wanted to scream my heart out. Pull out my hair and punch a wall 'till my knuckles were bare, but all I could do now was mentally slapped myself and stare at Dante in a kind of helpless expression on my face. I couldn't answer—my voice wouldn't work, and with that everything went quite again and Dante started driving again. It stayed like that for the rest of the ride. When Dante parked in his drive way, I quickly glanced at my drive way to check if Axe or Carmen were home. None of them were home, at least the cars weren't there. Dante took the keys off the ignition and before he could have grabbed the handle to the door and I was already outside with my bag on my shoulder and the cold wind on my face. I was almost by the gate when Dante's voice called out to me again.

"Nero." The sound of my name when he says it always makes me smile, but this time the sound of his voice made my heart sink. "Take care of yourself." with that I heard the door to his house slam close. I couldn't make myself look back. No matter how much I wanted to turn around and go towards the door and knock and talk to Dante, but all I could make my feet do was run down the street and away from both my house and Dante.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just wanted to run. To get away from everything. Before I knew it, I was leaning on an old oak tree in the park. I sat down near the roots of the tree and buried my head in my hands. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, I just wanted to stay here for a while.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Fumbling his confidence**

**And wondering why the world has passed him by**

**Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments**

**And failed attempts to fly, fly"**

**Meant to Live, Swichfoot.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I got home no later then one thirty hoping to get some sleep and after the hours I spend in the park all I wanted to do was sleep. When I actually got there, I found three police cars in the drive way. Carmen's car was a total wreck, which I'm guessing she got into a car crash while drunk driving (again). Getting a closer look on the scene I saw two police men talking to Axe on the steps of the house, another two police men were with Carmen who was sitting in a police car, with hand cuffs. When I got close enough to hear what Axe and the police guys were talking about, there was nothing too shocking and nothing that I didn't already know.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Van Dellen, but we're taking your wife and the car back to the station and she's going under arrest." The first man said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Don't get to upset, Axie. Now that you can't use Carmen for a sex toy." The two police men laughed. Of course. These guys are friends of Axe and Carmen. Theres no doubt on that and of course they're gonna be playing with him.

"Shut up, Steve. Take good care of her and remember what we talked about." The guy named Steve nodded and the two of them walked back to the car and drove away. Now that I think about it, I've seen those guys here before in two of Carmen's and Axe "Playful Parties" as they call them. It's actually one of those sex parties that the three rules were:

Don't make it personal.

Use protection.

And never let the kids know.

But of course, the last rule people didn't really care much about since they didn't have kids, and as for me, Axe used me as a "personal waiter" in the parties since he didn't care much if I was there, if I knew, or if I was participating in it. Which wasn't very pleasurable but then again that wasn't the right word to state it.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked walking inside the house. Yeah, I know I didn't really like talking to him but if I at least didn't say 'Hi' to him every once in a blue moon, he'd get mad. Axe closed the door, locked it and went to the windows.

"You're mom was caught drunk driving again and crashed." He closed the curtains and turned to me. He was mad and I didn't want to be there.

"Oh. Well..." I turned around and started walking to my room when I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull my back and pinned me against the wall. I glared at him and tried to get away from him. He pushed me back and stepped in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing coming home so fucking late?" He asked. I could smell alcohol in his breath and I prayed to the none-existing God that he wasn't drunk, 'cause when Axe gets drunk, he gave me worse beatings of life and it felt like I couldn't move for days.

"I was with Credo..." I lied and tried to slip away from his grasp. I lied to his face every day so this was no different but somehow, and I don't know how this happens alright it just did.

"No you weren't. That Credo bastard was here asking for you thirty minutes ago with his good for nothing slutty bitchy sister." I looked at him and growled.

"Do _not_ call Kyrie slutty or bitchy! And why the hell do you care where I am?!" Ah shit. I'm fucked. Axe punched my face but did nothing more, which consisted on my face getting smashed in to the wall multiple times with a side of broken arms and legs and if I'm lucky, a crushed windpipe.

"Don't talk back to me! I'm your father!" I glared and spit in his face. Why the hell am I suddenly doing this? I knew better then this! Fucking idiots rubbing off on me.

"You are _not_ my father! And you will never _be_ my father!" Here would be the part were Axe would start beating me but...he didn't. Axe grabbed my hair and pulled my head closer to his. His foul breath was making me sick to my stomach and I wanted to puke, but I choked my dinner back down. The smell was like a mix of beer, fish, vodka, and something that smelled a lot like shit but I was hoping it was just pudding.

"You know, I could just beat the crap out of you right now but," He growled and pushed my head back on the wall then stepped away from me and started taking off his belt. I stayed there, watching him. I was actually scared of what he was going to do. Axe had never done this before. "since Carmen isn't here, I can't make myself comfortable after beating the shit out of you." He started wrapping the black leather belt around his fist. Axe grabbed me again and turned me around so I was facing the wall. I began to chew my lip when I felt Axe grab my arms and tie them together.

"W-What the fuck are you doing?!" I struggled against the belt but he tied it harder, cutting off my circulation. I felt his hands on my waist and he turned me around again. "Get the fuck off me!" Axe punched my stomach. I coughed a bit but kept glaring hard at him. I'm sure Axe didn't think the glare meant much since he kept looking at me with those hatred filled hazel eyes.

He grabbed my shirt and before I knew it, he ripped it open and tiered the fabric away. Luckily the sleeves were left, but I just think he left them only because he didn't want to see my arm. My heart began to pound wildly in my chest as I felt my shirt fall to the floor. Axe eyes were glued on my chest and I couldn't move. It's like I was frozen. I knew I had to get the hell away from him, I knew I had to do it soon because I _knew _what his intentions were. And I knew that I didn't want that to happen. He kept ripping my shirt apart like it had done something to him and every time his nails meet my skin, I could feel him scratching it, as if he was some sort of fucking cat. I struggled against him but I kept getting punched in the stomach so I gave it up. His nails were like knives to me. They felt like they were clawing into my chest.

"You know... It's a pity you have so many bruises on your chest." Oh! And who's fault was that!? I tried getting away from him again but then... Axe pinned me to the wall again and I saw his hand reaching towards my pants.

"No! Get away form me you fucking bastard!" I yelled and tried to kick him. Axe grabbed my leg and pulled on my pants hard. They ripped almost instantly and fell down so they were around my ankles. Why did I have to pick this day not to wear boxer?! I looked at Axe again then looked away. My brain kept telling my body to move. To get the hell away from Axe ASAP but somehow my legs weren't revising the signal and it was pissing me off.

Axe pushed me to the floor and got on top of me. Instead of taking me like any fucking rapist would do he sat on my chest and smirked. Before he did anything he stood off a little, barely giving me enough space to breath, and started undoing his pants. I started shaking, my arms were loosing blood and were going numb; I didn't know what to do. And even if I did know, I couldn't do it anyway. My eyes were watering but I refused to let them fall. I couldn't.

My breath almost caught in my throat when Axe completely stripped from his pants and boxers and had his cock just hanging freely. You know, if I wasn't in this situation (but I'll say it anyway), I now know why Carmen screams so fucking loud. Axe's length was...huge. And now I fear for-not my life- but for my fucking virginity. I never planed on losing it to _him._

* * *

Axe sat back down on Nero's chest but as he did that he smashed his leg on to the kids own manhood. Nero let out a silent gasp, and at that moment, Axe took the opportunity and shoved his whole length into his son's mouth. Nero's eyes widen even more, if that was possible, and let one tear slip out. His gag reflexes were in perfect condition because when Axe did that Nero felt like he was going to vomit. But before anything could happen, Axe took it out, only leaving the head and slammed back in.

"Mm!" Nero gaged again and tried to get his mouth to open at least a little so he could take his head away from the length. Axe noticed and grabbed Nero's sweaty white hair and pushed the kids head forward in a motion that Nero started bobbing his head back and forth. Getting more and more infuriated by the moment, Nero began to bite down on Axe's cock, hoping to get the man away from him.

"Ahh!" Axe moaned to Nero's dissatisfaction. The older male started rocking his hips to get deeper into the kids mouth. Nero closed his eyes tightly as some more tears fell down his cheeks. "Come on, boy. Suck me~" Axe moaned. Nero opened his eyes to glare at Axe and what he saw disgusted him to no end. Axe face was twisted in pleasure. Pleasure that he was stealing from Nero. As Axe kept pulling Nero's head back and forth by his hair, the man kept getting closer to his release. When Axe realized it he stopped and pulled his manhood out of Nero's mouth.

When Nero was free, somewhat, he turned his head away from Axe. Part of him was glad Axe didn't cum in his mouth, the other part of him was hating himself for letting this happen. To mixed in with his thoughts, Nero didn't realize that Axe had taken his pants off completely had grabbed pieces of the Nero's broken shirt. Axe forced Nero's face to look at him and picked the kids head up. One hand went around the back of Nero's head and the other brought the ripped shirt to Nero's mouth. He tied it with a forceful knot making sure it gaged Nero. Axe smirks as he looks at Nero's cold and hateful blue eyes. He stuck a finger in his mouth and let saliva cover his finger. When he took out the slime covered finger a trail of saliva escaped his lips and Axe smirked again. Nero bit down on the cloth. He wanted to scream; to yell at the man who pretended to be his father. And the man that was, without a doubt, about to rape him.

Before Nero could do anything Axe took his saliva covered finger and shoved it inside of Nero. Nero's eyes widen, the hands he had tied up under him became tight fist.

"Mmm!" The cloth in Nero's mouth didn't let him scream. Axe chuckled slightly and took out the finger, then added another one and slammed them back into Nero. Nero gaged on his own scream as he tried his best to slide away from Axe. The older male kept pumping his fingers into the boy but soon he grew tiered of it and took them out.

"You know, it's a shame you act like such an," Axe separated Nero's legs and prepared himself at Nero's entrance. The rest of the sentence had faded away as Axe slammed his length into Nero.

"Mmm!" Another muffled scream. Nero turned his head as he let out more tears. He bit into the cloth trying not to sob.

"Ooh~" Axe moaned as he kept slamming back into Nero forcefully. "Ahh... Damn kid... you're so fucking tight!" Axe brought his whole length out and slammed back in. Nero screamed again and coughed back a sob. He felt like his insides were being torn apart. If this is what it felt like to have sex, Nero wanted nothing of it. Axe grabbed Nero's legs and bend them. He pushed the legs further back and slammed in harder and deeper. Nero arched his back unintentionally and tried his best not to make any noises, but Axe was making it hard for Nero not to make pained whimpers and moans. After a couple more harmful thrust Nero came all over himself since he was in an awkward position. Axe, who was moaning on top of Nero, thrust in a couple more times before he came inside Nero, painting the walls inside the kid white with his seed. Axe moans again before pulling out of Nero and standing up to pull his pants up that were around his ankles. Nero collapsed on the floor and let out a small sob before he tries to catch his breath. His legs and thighs were red and were going to be bruised from Axe's tight grip on them. Nero curled up so he was on his side, not looking at Axe as more tears rolled down his face. Nero's ass was red and blood mixed with cum was leaking out of it.

"You're not bad, kid." That was the last thing Nero heard before he passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Well I am so sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! I hope you liked it... a little ~w\\\ It would have been up faster but I had to go to New York for New Years.**

**And... HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!! Hope 2010 goes great for everyone, and well Nero too. **

**I love you guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**~SaYa**

**~K A N D A**


	12. Chapter 11 Rescue Me Part I

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter XI**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Rescue Me Part I**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Something happened last night that I wish I could forget. I just wish I could forget about everything; about everyone. I don't care who it is: Kyrie, Credo, Axe, Carmen or Dante. I could care less now. I just wanted it all to end. I want the pain to stop, the beatings to stop, I want someone who would actually take care of me and not abuse me or treat me like some toy, and if that couldn't happen then I just wanted to die. I know I've said that I would never take my own life or even think of doing so, but this has gone too far. I also know that what I'm saying sounds selfish as hell but I can't help it. It hurts just so damn much…

I didn't mind the beatings but...

It hurts. My insides hurt like hell. It felt like I was being ripped apart. If I moved, even the slightest, something would tear, and after that day, I wanted nothing more than to stay asleep for the rest of my life. Why does nothing seem to go the way I want it? After what felt like minutes I felt something pulling my body up, and then I felt the warmth of someone's chest. My name was called out a couple times until I finally found the strength to open my eyes. King was holding me tightly to his chest, his face was grim and his eyes hollow.

"Nero?" The only thing I could do at the moment was make a little noise in the back of my throat. King frowned and lowered me into my bed. The familiar warm sheets welcomed my tired body like an old friend. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. "Where does it hurt?"

I managed to find my voice and said, "Everywhere..." King frowned again and grabbed a wet towel from my nightstand and started wiping it across my chest. He bit his lip and slowly cleaned the mess I had on my chest.

"How… long have I… been asleep…?"

"Two days…" I frowned.

"I'm sorry." King said after a long silence.

"...What?"

"This shouldn't have happened to you. Axe took it to far... I should have known something would happen… after Carmen… after all those signs… I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner…" King was blaming himself for something that wasn't even his fault. I wanted to say something, anything, to make him feel less guilty about this. It really wasn't his fault Axe was an ass and just wanted someone to fuck. I just happened to be the nearest thing with a hole around him.

Something hit me then. If I was starting to think like this, like nothing was Axe's fault, that I wanted to die so badly because of what I was feeling, something really messed up must be going around in my head making me think this way. It wasn't me. I'm not a hopeless little child who seeks help from other people. I make help no matter how hard it seems, but now, the way I was and the way I am now, just didn't seem to matter anymore.

I truly and sincerely wanted to die. It felt like I was dying anyway; the way my body was reacting to the tears and the loss of blood was… well… interesting. I usually heal faster than most humans, since my head wound and my ribs are all healed by now, my body should be healing a lot faster than it is now. I should have been healed hours ago.

King sighed heavily and glanced down my chest until his eyes stopped at my thighs. I could only guess how many bruises were there, and just how bad it looked. When his hand moved down my sides, to my hips and inner thigh, I had to bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood, and not scream in pain. My sides felt raw from where Axe's fingers were digging into my skin. King noticed and withdrew his hand, giving me an apology that was so quite I hardly heard him. He soon finished cleaning all the mess Axe had made, carefully making sure he wouldn't hurt me. I suppressed a sigh as I watched him stand off the bed and walk to the bathroom where he disappeared from my view.

I wanted to scream at someone, yell my lungs out and tell the world what had happened. My pride though, had different ideas. It wanted any way out of the deep hole of shit I was in, without exposing the fact that I had been raped by my foster father.

"Nero." King's voice called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the laundry basket?"

"Carmen moved it. It's in the hall closet closest to their room." King walked out of the bathroom then out of my room. He walked back a couple moments later.

"Do you have anywhere you could stay other than here? Anyone you could stay with maybe?' He asked watching me with is deep brown eyes. There was pity in his eyes though, which triggered my pride to over react again. I hate it when people give me pity.

I shook my head and gained a frown from King, whose pitted eyes changed to sympathy. "Credo won't take me in unless I explain everything to him." Credo always had suspicions about what happens at home. Axe used to leave bruises all over my face, until he found out just how curious people are (the whole "curiosity killed the cat" statement is so friggin' true it's sad). He then started to be more careful, only hitting my ribs and slamming the side of my face, hardly punching it.

"Is there no one else?" King insisted. I knew that if I couldn't think of anyone I could stay with, King's gonna have to leave me with some of the dealers while he does only God knows in who knows where with God only knows who. The only other person I could think of at the moment was…

"Dante." King blinked; confused.

"Um… he's my new friend." The word 'friend' wouldn't even come close to what Dante and I really were, hell; I don't know what Dante and I really are! King seemed to be able to hear my mini-pointless-rant and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that guy who just moved in next door?" I nodded. King broke out into laughter so hard that tears begun to stream down his face. I glared at him and grabbed the pillow that was lying next to me. I threw it at him but he only laughed harder.

The sound of King's laughter brought back memories of when he used to be more cheerful and not so emotionless all the time. I let myself smile and laugh along with him. I wanted so bad to go back in time and seek comfort in the past, where everything was so laid back and calm, that I could laugh at things and not worry about getting beat because I was laughing at the wrong thing.

When King was gasping for breath, he was already lying on the floor holding his ribs. His smile was bigger than ever before. He sat up and looked out the window.

"You should heal in a couple hours. Your body took a huge beating. It needs time to recover, but when it does head to Dante's house alright? Stay there until I come get you, and _do not leave that house._" Kings eyes were completely drained of laughter; they were so cold that it made me feel like ice was in between my bones. He turned back to me. "I want you to go to his house, and stay there. It's safer there, understand?" I nodded softly. King's eyes were so dark, it was like I was staring at another stranger; it made my heart hurt because of all he's done for me. He was the only one that knew the whole truth and took care of me, and no matter what, he never left, but this side of King, I've never seen before. The way his hair curled around his head almost made it seem like he was wearing a black hoodie. His eyes almost seemed to blend into his hair. He also had this kind of murderous aura. He reminded me so much of Axe is scared me to hell.

"Also, don't leave his side until I come get you, understand?" I nodded again, unable to find my voice with the way he was staring at me.

"Good." King stood up and smiled, the image of Axe vanished. "Take care, Nero." With that he left the room. I heard front door close and sighed. Now that I'm awake, what the hell am I supposed to do? King told me to head to Dante's house, but what am I supposed to tell him? He figured out what Axe did to me so he's gonna suspect something happened when I show up at his house, asking if I could stay over for a while, well I think that's just gonna get worse. That and I haven't been to school in two days so that's gonna set something off with Trish and McDonald.

With a frustrated sigh I sat up, using my elbows for support and leaned back on the wall. My body still hurt like hell every time I moved, but King was right; I would be completely healed in a couple hours. With uneasy eyes, I glanced down at myself. My legs were bruised, along with my thighs and chest. My wrist had burn marks on them from the belt rubbing my skin too much. It was red and hot, but the line of the dark bruise was thick and a blood like color that made me bite my lip hard just to stop looking at it, 'cause just by looking at it, I remembered what happened. My eyes blurred and burned with hot tears.

Axe was out doing God knows what, Carmen's still in jail; I had the house all to myself for a couple more hours, until I had to head to Dante's. I bend my knees up, hugged them closer to my chest even though it hurt, and buried my face in my knees and let the tears fall. I tried hard not to sob, but I couldn't hold back the noises I was making. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I realized this is something I needed to do, I've been holding everything that's been going on inside for too long. I couldn't do it anymore. I'm not Axe.

Ugh, I hate this… I hate everything.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Rescue me, from everything**

**I just wanna live,**

**I wish I could breathe…"**

**Rescue Me, Hawthorn Heights**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It feels like forever since I could move without worrying about hurting myself. I've been laying here eating shit for the past three hours since I couldn't go back to sleep. Axe hasn't come back which mean I still have an all access pass to leave without him knowing. With a bit of difficulty I managed to get out of bed and wobble to my closet. I grabbed the nearest shirt I could, then my pants, wobbled back to my bed and sat down.

With a long sigh I began to get dressed. I put on my pants first, then my shirt. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, finding it easier to walk now. I opened the door and slid inside; making my way to the sink and turning on the water. I glanced up a bit to catch my reflation in the mirror. _Well, I look like shit…_

I had a couple bruises on my neck. It wasn't so obvious, I could probably hide it under my shirt or something but I had the feeling that Dante's going to be able to see it. The side of my mouth was slightly pink from that supposable gag Axe made. I rubbed it a bit and sighed.

I was a complete mess.

I had no doubt that Dante will start asking questions. I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair so it was sort of covering the left side of my face were the burn mark was the worse. I walked back to my room and grabbed my black jacket. I put it on and grabbed the glove Credo gave me and slipped it on. I grabbed my keys and my iPod and hurried out of the house.

I closed the door behind me, locked it and sighed. I needed to figure out how I'm going to get Dante to take me in without making a big fuss about it. I slowly made my way towards Dante's house, which sadly enough wasn't far enough for my liking. When I was in front of his door I froze. Should I just knock on the door? I don't know what to do. I mean I could just knock and say I have nothing better to do—

"Kid what are you doing?" Dante's voice made me jump literally so high I almost fell on my ass. Dante chuckled. I turned to him with a slight glare.

"Old man, where the hell were you?" I said leaning back a bit.

"Store. I needed food." Dante pointed down at a grocery bag in his hand, along with a six-pack of beer.

"And beer it seems. Gonna get drunk again? Or are you gonna try and get me drunk?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Dante's trademark grin grew and my face grew warm.

"Nonsense, kid. Why would I do that?" I snorted.

"You gonna let me in or are we gonna stand outside the whole day?" Dante rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys from his pocket. He opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the door opened for me. I walked in after him and closed the door. It felt kind of weird to just act like I've always lived here and everything.

"Need help with the bag, old man?" I asked walking to the couch. I didn't hear anything after that. It was like Dante had disappeared out of thin air. I wanted to call out again but thought twice about it. Maybe Dante isn't going to let me stay… Why would he, I mean I'm just a kid anyway. He probably has better things to do than take care of some worthless kid.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Soon I heard footsteps walking towards me, or the couch. I glanced up to see Dante, shirtless as usual, with his hair wet and his pants undone. I tried my hardest not to blush but couldn't help it. There was something a bit off about Dante though.

"What the hell happened to you? Went diving in your sink or something, old man?" I smirked slightly in satisfaction when I saw Dante twitch in annoyance. Sadly the twitch didn't last. He smirked and walked towards me.

"So you're the punk my brother's been talking about, huh?" I stared at him as he got closer and closer to where I was, until he was literally leaning over me with a sly smirk on his face. There was something off with his voice too.

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?" I glared at him and tried to feel as confident as I looked. Dante grabbed my chin and made me look up, so he was able to see my whole face, neck and collar bone. I tensed and tried to push him back but I didn't have enough strength to actually do anything more than look away. Dante lowered his head until his lips met mine. My face began to warm up almost immediately after I felt his breath on my cheeks and lips.  
I couldn't help but kiss him back even though I knew something was completely wrong with this. I had only kissed him twice and he had gotten a fetish off it; great. Dante pulled away slightly and stepped back, his icy blue eyes were studying me.

"What the hell was that for…?" I asked trying to find my voice again. Dante only smirked again and places a finger on my lips to keep me quite. He glanced down the hall like he was expecting someone to come out of nowhere. He looked back at me and lowered his head again so I was feeling his hot breath again.

"You won't make any noises will you?" He asked. I swear my face turned into a bright red when I heard that. I couldn't answer him though so I just shook my head slowly. I didn't want him to touch me. I really didn't want anyone to touch me at the moment.  
"Good." He lowered his lips to my neck and began kissing down my throat. My breath got caught in my throat. Dante's hands were at my chest and his lips soon found mine again. My face was as red as Dante's damn couch and very hot. I couldn't help but kiss him back, trying to get Axe out of my head for a while.

"Vergil! What the hell are you doing?!" Dante's voice broke the quite that was filling the room. I blinked hard when Dante broke the kiss and tried to get my head working again. Wait… There's _two_ Dante's!? I looked at the one that was in front of me, the half-naked and wet one, then at the one that was by the door of the kitchen, staring at us with a face of horror and anger. That was the Dante I had come in with, so who the hell was the one who was kissing me!?

"Brother, I didn't notice you there." Dante Number Two, or Vergil I suppose, said while stepping away from me. He leaned back slightly with the soles of his feet and with one hand he ran his fingers through his wet hair to make it spiked up. _Now_ I could see the difference between the two of them. This _Vergil_ guy had stronger and more serious features than Dante. The hair that fell over his eyes slightly made it look like he was the business type of person, while Dante just looked like a reckless maniac who would shoot you point-blank if you ever messed with him.

"Didn't notice me? Did you forget this is_ my _house, Verg, or did you not notice that either? And why the hell were you making out with the kid!?" Dante's voice rose as he stepped closer to his clone like person.

"Of course I did brother. Am I not allowed to come visit you?" Vergil completely ignored Dante's question on why he kissed me, and as much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't tell the difference between them to safe my life before. I still wanted to know what he was kissing me.

"Calling me first might be nice. Where the hell did you get a key anyway?" Dante asked. Vergil simply nodded his head to the front door; the locked seemed to have been picked. "…Asshole! The damn house is new!" Vergil's lips turned into a small smile and he walked down the hall. Dante followed him, shouting something along the lines of "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

I sighed. This was pointless. Why was I even here? I could have gone anywhere; a park, a restaurant, hell I could have gone to school! But no, I had to go to Dante's house 'cause he's the only one that would ever not ask for anything in return, if that makes any since at all. When I got here I got molested by a Dante Clone and Dante's ignoring me. Great.

I stood up and slowly made my way to the door. I bet Dante has better things to do than be bothered by me so I should just leave. It'll be better that way anyway; if he has company I shouldn't be bothering him at all. I was about to grab the door handle when I heard Dante's voice coming down the hall. I glanced back to see a fully dressed Vergil and Dante walking side by side. They really did look a lot alike, it was scary really.

"Oh, kid where you going?" Dante asked as he and Vergil stopped walking. Both of them looked at me curiously, one more than the other though. Where was I going? Anywhere but here it seems.

"I-I don't know…" I mumbled and looked towards Dante only. I didn't want Vergil finding out anything he didn't need to know. Dante seemed to catch on and looked at his clone.

"Verg, can you come back later, next week or whatever? I'll have it by then." Vergil nodded in understanding.

"You better." Vergil walked towards me and without a good bye he opened the door and left, leaving me with Dante all alone. Holy shit…

Dante singled me over to him and I had no choice but to walk over. He led me to his couch and sat me down, then sat down next to mean so he was leaning on the arm of the really red couch. I sat crossed legged on the couch and kept my head down.

"Kid what's wrong?"

"I… I need a favor, old man." Dante didn't make me look up but only nodded.

"What is it?" Dante asked leaning closer to me. I couldn't look at him so I just turned my head.

"C-Can I stay here… for a while with you?" I glanced at him from under my bangs and bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Ah… Yeah of course you could stay with me." I looked at him and I think smiled a bit.

"R-Really?" I stuttered. Dante looked at me, serious and his eyes showed concerned.

"Yeah, you could stay, but kid?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell did that good for nothing excuse for a father do to you?"

* * *

A/N:

**Walla! It's finally up! Hope everyone won't kill me. D: Nessie's fixed and I am happy. Hope everyone had a nice wait for this. AND A CLIF HANGER :) sorry I had to. :P;; I don't like them any more than any one here does so don't kill me please?**

**Bleh, I'm gonna give up on my VergilxNero oneshot thing so bleh. D: hope you enjoy this and cookies and cake to all! Love chu! Thank you for the reviews and feedback (though I think they're the same thing o.e...)**

**-SaYa**

**-K A N D A**


	13. Chapter 12 Confessions Of A Broken Heart

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter XII**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Confessions Of A Broken Heart"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I... I need a favor, old man." Dante didn't make me look up but only nodded.

"What is it?" Dante asked leaning closer to me. I couldn't look at him so I just turned my head.

"C-Can I stay here... for a while... with you?" I glanced at him from under my bangs and bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Ah... Yeah of course you could stay with me." I looked at him and I think I smiled a bit.

"R-Really?" I stuttered. Dante looked at me, serious and his eyes showed concerned.

"Yeah, you could stay, but kid?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell did that good for nothing excuse for a father do to you?" I froze and stared at him in horror. My mouth hung open; I couldn't come up with words, let alone an explanation and a confession. Dante's icy blue eyes were staring holes into my head; I shivered and glanced away.

"W-What are y-you talking a-about old man...?" I didn't sound like myself anymore. My voice was shaky and completely drained from the usual punk-ass attitude that made me, well me. I felt Dante's eyes narrow and he moved closer to me. In fear, I moved back and made sure he didn't touch me.

"Don't play with me, kid. What did he do?" I glanced at him then away. I felt my eyes blur and a deep burning sensation in my throat. I closed my eyes and blinked a couple times to make sure that none of the tears that wanted to slip out would. I swallowed a couple times and took a couple of deep breaths to regain myself.

"Nero, I know you. You wouldn't just suddenly come to me, asking to stay here with me. Something happened. What happened?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does matter; to me anyway. I don't give a crap if you don't care but I do." Dante's words struck me. I felt my heart just stop completely and then start beating again, in a slow but hard rhyme. Why did he sound so caring...? Why did he even care? It's not like it'll benefit him if he just suddenly knew everything. So why did he care? Was it because I allowed him to kiss me before; and I kissed back? Was it just because he had pity on me?

I made a tight fist with my right hand and just broke down, taking Dante by surprise. I let the tears fall and burn my cheeks and lips. I let the sobs flow swiftly from my swollen lips, making me gasp for breath, hurting my lungs and heart. I felt myself start shaking and slowly start hyperventilating.

"K-kid? Hey! Wait! Don't cry! Nero!" Dante's voice was only a whisper to my ringing ears. He touched my shoulder and I fell back, away from Dante, and off the couch.

I can't tell you how afraid I am. Afraid that if he found out the truth, he wouldn't care about me anymore... or that he would be disgusted and not just want to see me anymore. I didn't know how to tell him anyway. It was like my life was crashing down on me like a cave crumbling down on miners, and I couldn't find an escape route.

Dante's eyes were wide as they studied me with his eyes that I hate so much but love at the same time. He got off the couch and kneeled in front of me. His hands slowly reached out towards me and I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at Dante, no matter how much of an ass he seemed, he was still the only person that seemed to actually give a crap about me and that was good enough for me as it is.

"Nero... what's wrong, what happened?" His voice was soft now, calmer, shaky, but calmer. He wasn't angry anymore and he wasn't trying to force me to tell him, he wanted to know because he cared. I shook my head and hugged myself closer to the wall, away from Dante, and I told him. I broke down again and told him everything. From the beginning all the way until two nights ago. My voice kept shaking and cracking. My tears kept burning my cheeks and my lips still tasted the saltiness from them even when I tried to calm down and look away. With every word I said, with every word that came out of my mouth, a large weight was lifted off my shoulders. The feeling of dying and wishing I was never born was gone... all because I told Dante everything.

When the abuse started I was only thirteen. I had just figured out what Axe did on his spare time; taking names and kill time. I started to realize why Carmen drank so much. Then the beatings got worse and Axe began to break my bones like they were glass. Carmen did nothing and only watched and supported whatever her amazing and lovable husband did. Whenever Axe and Carmen had a fight, he'd take out on me then went to have make-up sex with Carmen and everything was back to normal. The sex parties were also a plus to my amazing life. People hitting on me wasn't just enough, they had to have sex right in front of me too. Using those sick little toys one after another and what not. It was disturbing in so many levels. I think I can never look at one of those porn magazins in my life without wanting to tare my eyes out.

Then came the drug dealings. Me doing Axe's job. The dealers were the only other people that knew what happened at home since everyone knew Axe. I was just a beat up doll for them. The murders also took a huge toll on my mental state. Cleaning up after Axe killed them.... god that was horrible. I have yet to this day get those images out of my mind. They're still so vividly there, eating away at my unconscious mind.

Finally, came the rape. The infamous rape. Oh, how I hated myself for remembering what happened. How much it hurt at first and then how awful it felt to have Axe, of all people, inside me. It still hurt even though the wounds were healed. My thighs still had the bruises left by his hands, and my chest and inner thighs as well.

When I was finished, I was sobbing away every single word I just said. My eyes were red and swollen from not being able to stop crying. My lips were sore and stung like crazy. My throat felt like it was closed off and nothing was going to reopen it.

Dante just managed to stare at me in shock and with out words. I looked away and took in a deep breath to try and calm down. I looked down and pressed my forehead on my knees were I managed to stop the tears from over flowing and wetting my pants, and stop my sobs from letting me breathe.

"Nero..." I shook my head and hugged myself tighter. I felt Dante's arms around me as he brought me into a tight hug. I leaned closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth against me. I wanted to feel safe again and not need to worry about anything. I wanted to... just be free from everything.

"Nero... I'm so sorry..." Dante was at a loss of words, I mean who wouldn't be right? I shook my head again and buried my face in his chest. He stroke my hair to calm me down and kissed the top of my head.

"You... have nothing to be sorry for, Dante..." I choked out the words and sighed deeply. "You didn't do anything."

"I should have. I should have seen this!" I looked at him and manged to smile a bit. "You don't deserve any of this, not one bit." He leaned his forehead on mine and closed his eyes in thought. I kept my eyes on him in wonder.

I was glad to say the least; at least I didn't have to lie to him anymore. I didn't have to hide it either. As he held me in his arms I couldn't help but think that it would be okay. Axe wasn't here and Carmen was in jail. Maybe it could be okay for a little while.

"Thank you..."

"Huh? For what?"

"For letting me stay." He tilted my head up and brushed his lips on mine. He was being gentle... I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be taken away by Dante, the one man I wouldn't kill for touching me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well this has been the shortest chapter of life. D: Sorry peeps, but I had to get this out of the way. X3 anyway, hope this sattisfys some people. Or no people. Or all people. Whatever o.e.. anyway. Enjoy =D!!!**

**~SaYa**

**-K A N D A**


	14. Chapter 13 The Morning After

_The morning after I told Dante everything seemed like a haze. Hell, the hours after told him seemed like a complete foggy mess. I must have blanked out or something, which is amazing since you know, every time I blank out/pass out something bad happens/happened, usually involving my head getting ripped open or my ribs breaking. Somehow though, I knew that nothing happened. I mean I just confessed to everything so I'm pretty damn sure Dante wasn't going to rape me or something (that word still brings up nightmares...)._

_When I woke up the next morning I was in Dante's bed, while Dante, being the gentleman that he is (that's funny. That's really fucking funny. I think I just did the whole "ROFLMAOLOL" thing), slept on the couch. The sheets were surprisingly warm, while my skin was very cold, as usual. The sheets were beautiful and the color of wine; so deep and vermilion that it made my skin crawl with desires. They were also soft to the touch, not at all like the ones I had back home, which were rough and bumpy. Dante's were silky smooth and soft. _

_It wasn't like me but, I was just so tired that I laid back down on the bed and snuggled myself closer to the mattress. I closed my eye and soon was fast asleep again. _

-

**-**

**-**

**Heart Unwind**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter XIII**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Morning After [Dante's Chapter]**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As soon as light broke the darkness of the living room, Dante's eyes were wide open. Dante wasn't able to get to sleep after he told Nero to sleep in his room. He only manged to closed his eyes four hours ago. Dante groaned and glanced at his watch: 6:30 AM.

"Yeah... four hours of sleep...." Dante groaned again and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. He sat up and froze. Dante's back cracked and popped loudly.

"I am never sleeping on this couch ever again..." The older man yawned and stood up. "Better go check on the kid..." with his back stiff and eyelids closing, Dante made his way to his room where he had last laid eyes on the kid.

When Dante reached his door, he opened it slowly, making sure not to make a sound to wake Nero. _Still asleep I see..._ Nero was curled up in a ball on the bed with the sheets wrapped around his firm body like a second skin. His face was hidden under his bangs and his lips were parted slightly. Dante licked his lips unconsciously and shook his head.

_No more bad thoughts... The kid just got raped for fucks sakes and all you can think of is banging him into a wall! Great job, Dante! _

With a frustrated sigh, Dante made his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a box of ice cold left-over pizza. He opened the box and glared. No pizza.

"God damn that man." Vergil. Why did Vergil had to eat the last god damn pizza? Why? Dante groaned and threw the box on the floor and walked to the hallway bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a blue tablet. A blue tablet that was also widely recognized by it's blue dolphin. As soon as he touched the pill, Dante felt a sudden rush of relief. He placed the pill in his mouth and filled a cup of tap water from the sink. He drank it all down and swallowed the pill. With a deep sigh, Dante put the cup down and walked back to the kitchen, waiting for the high of the drug.

"No use sticking around here." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before scribbling down a note for Nero and leaving it in plain view. He ran back to his room and quietly grabbed his pants, shirt and coat, along with his boots and made his way back to living room. He stripped from his boxers and grabbed his pants, slipping them on and zipping them up. He grabbed his shirt and coat and sat down to put on his boots.

Dante glanced at his watch and sighed. "Time for work..." Dante stood up and grabbed his keys.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**If I had my way I'd cut**

**The calluses of your**

**Of your breaking heart**

**If I could get past the sternum**

**Cauterize those wounds with every kiss I could give to you**

**I'm holding your heart in my hands**

**The reason it still beats!"**

**Demonology and Heartaches, Atreyu**

**-**

**-**

**-**

How was Dante going to tell Trish the reason Nero had missed school? The women practically got into every one else personal life, and honestly, Dante didn't want to tell her. As much as he loved Trish there was just no way he was going to give Nero hell 'cause Trish wants to know everything that happened, not just a summery. So instead of going to Fortuna Academy like planned, Dante called in sick and said he couldn't go. He's the detention teacher after all? How many students could possibly get a detention?

Dante didn't stay at home though. He couldn't face the kid after what he heard. Dante wasn't going to leave him alone though, but he just needed some time to clear his mind and think things through. The ecstasy pill's high was coming into affect. Dante couldn't drive so he went to for a walk. Even though the pill was suppose to give him all sorts of positive feelings and extreme relaxation, Dante didn't feel anything. _Have I been taking this pill for to long that the effects do nothing to me? _Dante groaned as he shoved his hands in his pocket and kept walking. Dante had a solution already: Take more than one pill. It should be fine as long has he didn't overdose.

Dante had a reason for coming out here anyway. He had to met Vergil or else brother dearest will get his panties up in a knot. With a sigh, Dante made his way to the park. No one was there. It was completely empty except for this one spot, where a man in a blue coat sat under an oak tree reading a book on devils and the underworld. When Dante got close enough to Vergil, the older twin looked up with a glare.

"You're late." Vergil said, putting the page marker where he had left off and closing the book.

"Didn't know we set a time." Dante sat down next to his brother and looked up.

"What did that kid want?"

"What do you care?"

"....Guess not." Vergil stood and looked down at Dante. "Is he your lover?" Dante looked up and raised an eyebrow. Nero... His lover. It sounded nice, and believe him, the things he could do to that body were not for human eyes.

"No. We're not lover's Verg. He's just a friend." Dante's voice was shallow. He looked at his older brother with a frown.

"You want him to be though." Dante glared. Vergil's usual frown turned into a smirk. "Are you falling for him, brother?"

"Why are you being a pain in the ass?!" Vergil's bitter laugh caught Dante off guard.

"I would have never guess."

"Guess what you prick?"

"You, Dante, my playboy of a brother, would fall in love. With a man no less."

"He's a kid."

"You still didn't deny the fact that you fell for him." Vergil sounded satisfied.

"If you say one more word on this subject, I will kill you, Vergil." Dante stood and glared at his brother more.

"Empty threats, Dante. Empty threats."

"Shut the hell up, Vergil."

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**My best defense, running from you  
****  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
****  
Breaking slowly  
****  
I'd give it all to you  
****  
Letting go of me**

Reaching as I fall

I know it's already over now

Nothing left to lose

Loving you again

I know it's already over, already over now"

**Already Over, Red**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It took Vergil and Dante about an hour to reach the hotel Vergil was staying at. It wasn't fancy but it was well enough to keep Vergil and Dante hidden from the Holy Knights. Not that Vergil cared if they found them or not, but Dante wanted to make sure he was kept a secret. When they walked into the lobby the bell hop looked at them with a smirk. Dante glared at him and followed his brother to the fifth floor, room 503.

Vergil took out a card and swiped it and the door opened. He walked in and waited for his brother to get inside and closed the door. Dante looked at his brother and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Vergil asked and sat down on the bed. Dante looked at him and shook his head.

"Nothing. What is it you want this time?"

"The usual."

Dante nodded and dropped a bag of heroin on the bed next to his brother. Vergil examined it and nodded, handing Dante a rolled up wad of cash. Dante counted the money and raised a brow. "This is more than what I needed, Verg."

"I know." Vergil stood and smirks. "I want another bag." Dante shrugged and pulled out another bag filled with heroin and gave it to Vergil.

"Nice doing business with you, bro."

"Mm." Dante nodded and slipped the money into his wallet and headed for the door, Vergil's voice stopped him from walking out though.

"He was raped wasn't he?" Dante froze and looked back at Vergil.

".....How did you...?"

"It's simple body language." Dante frowned and leaned on the door.

"Yeah... his foster father abuses him and.... apparently raped him as well."

"Take care of him, Dante."

"... I don't need to be told twice." Dante nodded his goodbye and walked out the door, headed down to the lobby again and walked out of the hotel. He couldn't stop thinking about Nero now. He was he so blind? He should have been able to see the signs of the abuse since the first day he met Nero. Why was he so blind then?

_Why did I let it get so far..._ Dante frowned and started heading home.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. The long awated chapter! Now you all know what Vergil wanted from Dante and what Dante does. How dare he huh? Oh well. Poor Nero.**

**Enjoooooy!**

**~SaYa**

**-K A N D A**


	15. Chapter 14 Internal Affairs

**Heart Unwind**

**Chapter XIV**

**Internal Affairs**

It felt like I slept for years. Every time I would open my eyes, my eyelids felt like they were two ton bricks. I felt like my body was completely numb and when I tried to move my fingers I couldn't even feel that. With a groan I slowly sat up. The sheets fell off my chest and pooled around my waist.

"Morning, kid." Dante's voice broke the silence in the room. I looked over to where he was standing and sighed. He was shirtless. Again.

"Morning..." Dante moved closer to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

"How long have I been sleeping...?" Dante frowned.

"About two days."

"T-Two days!"

"Yeah... I didn't want to wake you up, cause you looked like you needed sleep." Dante wrapped his arms around me slightly so if I wanted to push him off I could, but I didn't. I let him take me into his arms and hold me. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his hold.

"Thank you..."

"For what?" I looked at him. Something was different about him. Something was... off.

"For letting me stay here... I mean you kicked your brother out so I could stay." Dante laughed and for a second I thought I saw a glimpse of a hazy like blur in his eyes.

"Don't thank me, kid. You know I'm always gonna be here for ya. And besides, Vergil needs to get kicked out of my house or else he'd steal something." I looked at him suspiciously and raised a brow. "Never mind, kid."

"...You're weird..."

Dante chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Hungry?" I nodded and he sat off the bed. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Well, unless you want to die of poison from eating my cooking, we're going out for breakfast." I didn't have much of a choice. It was either follow Dante and his random mood swings or starve myself to death. I'm going all out and choosing the first one, cause honestly, the second one didn't sound all that pleasant at all.

"Where are we going, old man?" I asked as I followed Dante out of the bedroom. Dante walked to the couch and started to put on his shirt (at least he had the decency to wear something in public) and coat, then he looked back at me. A small smirk spread over his lips, sending a small chill down my spine.

"You gonna go outside wearing only your boxers, kid? Not that I don't mind or anything, but I don't think you'd like it very much if people were to see you like that." I looked down at myself and paled. Not only was I in _only _my boxers (the black ones with the flames around the bottom) but all my bruises were visible. Even though I heal abnormally fast, bruises were the only thing that didn't go away right away like cuts or broken bones. But hey, at least they were fading somewhat.

"..." I quickly turned my body around using the heals of my feet and dashed for the room. I slammed the door close, using more force then what was really necessary. The door shook a bit but I paid it no attention as I made my way back to the bed, then froze. I began to scan the room for my clothes, then stopped when I saw them on the nightstand next to the bed. My pants, shirt, hoodie, and coat were all folded nice and neat in a corner of the nightstand. How I missed that before was completely beyond me. I walked around the bed and grabbed my clothes, throwing them all out on the bed so I could examine them.

How is it that I didn't notice I was half naked? In front of Dante of all people! My head must be really messed up if I couldn't put two plus two together.

With a sigh, I started getting dressed. My body didn't hurt as much as it used to a couple days back but just the thought of it made my body sting and throb with pain all over again. Every time I would close my eyes I would be back home, tied up and on the floor, under Axe as he kept thrusting into me. It was like I was trapped in my very own vivid nightmare, and the only way to wake up was suicide. More so, it was like I was stuck inside a horror movie on replay, and every time I would think it's over, it just started back up again.

I've said it before; even after all this shit, I've never sink lower by actually pulling the trigger myself... But now, I'm starting to think differently. Would dying really be so bad...? I mean other than two or three people, no ones gonna miss me at all. Honestly, those two or three people would forget about me after a couple months, then it'd be like I never existed.

"Kid! Hurry up in there will you! I'm starvin' out here!" Dante shouted from the living room, breaking me free of my train of thought. I glanced back at the door and finished tieing my boots before walking out to meet Dante again.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" I asked rolling up the sleeves of my coat. By now I didn't give a rats ass who saw my arm or who commented on it. They can all go to Hell.

"Absolutely no where." Dante said with a pleasant grin.

I stared at him until I managed to say, "...What?"

"Yeah. I ordered us pizza. Hope you like everything but olives." Dante walked to his couch and sat down, keeping his eyes on me with every step he took.

"...I like olives..." I mumbled to myself and walked to the couch and sat down next to Dante to wait for the damn pizza. Don't get me wrong, I like pizza, but for breakfast? Well... that's sort of Dante's thing, not mine.

"How ya feelin', kid?"

"You already asked me that, old man."

"...I did...?"

I turned my head so I was looking at Dante. I was trying to figure out if Dante really didn't remember asking me, or if he's lying. Dante looked semi-confused then suddenly struck with realization.

"Oh shit. Right. Sorry." Dante said and mumbled something else I couldn't quite understand.

"You okay, old man?" I asked. Dante's been acting kinda weird, and not his usual weird either. He looked at me with those ice cold eyes of his that always send blocks of ice down my spine, but at the same time that same stare excited me.

"Fine. I'm just tired. I haven't slept well in a couple days." Dante answered as he lifted his feet up on the coffee table. I nodded slightly and leaned back on the couch, suddenly feeling very cold and exposed to Dante. A silence fell in the room between us and I kept my head down. I didn't know what to say to Dante.

"Kid."

"Huh?"

"Let me ask you something... What does that bastard do for a living?"

"He's a drug dealer..." Dante went quite again. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's... bad..."

"I know that..."

"So, you'd know what some kind of drugs would look like right?" That's it. I'm confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, old man? Yeah, I know what drugs look like. Hell I've delivered most of 'em for Axe. Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing, kid..."

"**I'm falling apart**

**I'm barely breathing**

**With a broken heart**

**That's still beating"**

**Broken, Lifehouse**

I have never been so anxious to leave the house before. After eating the pizza all Dante did was stare at his T.V, which was broken. I couldn't leave Dante's sight because I promised King I would stay close to Dante. I couldn't leave the house because for all I know there's a hit on my head. So here I am, sitting on my ass, watching Dante play poker with himself.

It was around three twenty when there was a knock on the door. I glanced over at it and then at Dante. "Hey, old man. Someone's at the door." I said, but made no attempt at getting up, or moving for that matter. Dante glanced at me than at the door. He got up and made his way towards it and opened it, only to have a slap to the face. I stared as Trish and Lady made their way inside.

"What the hell, Trish! Dante snapped and slammed the door close. Lady looked towards the couch then looked at me.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why weren't you in school today, Nero?" She walked towards me and sat next to me, leaving enough space for Trish. I bit my lip and glanced at the arguing Trish and Dante, then at Lady.

"I wasn't feeling well today..." I answered and leaned back and away from Lady. Trish turned to me and sighed, mumbling about how stupid Dante is and walked towards her lover and me.

"You okay, honey? Dante called yesterday and said you weren't comin' to school for a bit."

It scary how Trish can suddenly sound like a caring mother. She'd be an amazing mother if it wasn't for that scary glimmer in her eye.

"I'm fine, Trish. I just wasn't feeling well yesterday and got better today. Dante's been helping me out since my parents are away on a trip." I lied smoothly. Trish frowned and sighed a bit. She sat next to Lady and next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to her. I looked over at Dante with a pleading face; Dante broke out in laughter.

"Trish, don't you think you're getting way to friendly with the kid?" Dante asked as he walked to the other side of the couch, to me.

"No... We need to talk, Dante, Nero." Trish's voice went suddenly cold. I glanced at her, then back at Dante.

"Okay. What's up?" Dante asked as he sat down on the arm rest next to me, placing his arm behind my head. I leaned my head back so it was resting on Dante's arm.

"What's been going on here? Don't you dare lie to me, Dante."

"What are you talking about, Trish?"

"I'm not stupid, Dante. The cops were here a couple days ago. They arrested Nero's foster mother. It was all over the news. What the hell is going on?"

"Don't give us any bullshit either, Dante." Lady added. I looked down, not wanting to say anything.

"It's nothing. The woman was caught drunk driving."

"So why did you lie to us about what was wrong with Nero?"

"He wasn't lying. I did feel bad. I had a fever and everything, but my foster father is busy with trying to bail Carmen so he's not around so Dante's been taking care of me." I blurted out. Dante looked at me and stroked my hair slightly.

Trish sighed and said, "Fine... Do you want us to bring you some medicine? Knowing Dante's lazy ass he doesn't have a signal cold pill in this..." Trish stopped and looked around the place, examining it. "...dump."

"Hey! Don't call my house a dump!" Dante huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is a dump." Lady said getting up and walking over to Dante's pool table, which was all the way at the right of the room. "You up for a round?" Lady said looking at Dante. Trish held back a laugh and Dante sighed.

"What the hell."

"Let's make a bet." Lady smirked, Dante groaned, Trish snickered. I turned to Trish.

"What's going on?" Trish smirked a bit and watched as Dante made his way to the other side of the pool table.

"Every time Lady and Dante make a bet, Dante always losses and he's neck high in Lady's debt." I stared at her for a couple seconds before Dante's loud 'FUCK!' caught my attention. I looked back at the playing duo and found Lady laughing her ass off while Dante anxiously looked for his wallet.

"**In the pain**

**There is healing**

**In your name**

**I find meaning"**

**Broken, Lifehouse**

It was around eleven when I decided it was time to hit the hay. Dante was taking a shower, or had finished taking a shower, and I was laying on the bed drinking milk (don't ask me why, I just had this sudden craving for milk...). I heard Dante turn the water off and step out of the shower. I finished drinking my cup and set it down on the nightstand before making my way to the bathroom door. I knocked three times and waited.

"Come in." Dante said.

"Are you even dressed?"

"No. What's to hide anyway? We're both men."

"You're an idiot. Put some pants on."

"Fine, fine." Some seconds later, Dante pulled the door open. He was still wet and shirtless, but at least he had some pants on. "What's up kid? Finished drinking your milk?" Dante said grinning at the last part.

"Shut up, old man." I mumbled and leaned on the door frame. "Listen, if you want to sleep on the bed with me tonight, I don't mind-"

"Seriously!" Dante shouted and ran to me. Droplets of water splashed my face. I blinked a couple times and backed away from him.

"Yeah..."

"Oh thank you! I thought I was gonna die if I spend another night on that couch." Dante turned to me and grinned. I had the sudden urge to smack the grin right off his face, but held back.

"Why did you let me sleep on the bed then, old man?" I asked, leaning away from him a bit more.

"Cause your health is more important than my back problems, kid." Dante said walking out of the bathroom, turning off the lights by doing some kind of The Matrix move and turned to me. He placed a hand on the wall next to my face and cornered me again, just like he did in the detention hall.

"If that's what you're worried about, you could relax old man." I turned my head to the left a bit so I didn't have to look at Dante.

"Anything that concerns you, worries me, Nero." Dante places his thumb under my chin and moved my head so I was looking at him again. His eyes had soften and he had moved in closer to me.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I started to tense a bit when Dante got inches away from my face, but at the same time I began to relax. I felt safe with Dante; like no matter what happened, I'd be okay if I was with him. I have never felt like this with anyone, so I wasn't sure what to do, let alone say or feel.

"I don't want to cause you any problems..." Dante let out a chuckle and pulled his hand away from my face.

"You're no trouble, kid. My brother causes me more problems than you ever will."

"Sounds like a fun family." I mumbled and turned my head again. I just couldn't look at Dante in the eyes while he was this close to me.

"It's a blast of fun actually." I looked at him and shook my head in disapprove.

"You're a friggin'-" My words were cut off when he leaned all the way down and kissed me gently. I was stunned for a moment and didn't know how to react, until I knocked some sense into myself and kissed back.

The gentleness of it made me feel like I was melting into the ground, or floating on clouds. His lips were so soft and warm and full of life as they moved against mine. He only deepened the kiss a bit before pulling away and looking down at me.

"I didn't go too far did I?" He asked. I looked at him and groaned.

"You didn't go far enough." Dante laughed and stepped away from me.

"Come on, kid. Let's go to bed." He turned around and walked into the bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed. I silently followed behind him and crawled to my side of the bad. I got under the covers I grew so fond of and closed my eyes. The bed shifted and I felt two strong arms pull me towards a solid muscular chest. I opened my eyes again to come face-to-face with Dante's smooth and very nice toned and perfect bare chest. I blushed hard and hid my face.

"Night, Nero." Dante said with a sleepy voice that came out more of a whisper.

"Night... Dante." I waited until Dante was sound asleep before snuggling into his hold and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: YES! I'm BACK! 8D I have not died on you guys, but no, Nessie is still dead... I'm using my aunts computer Toshi. Toshi meet everyone!**

**Toshi: ...Useless beings...**

**Saya: ...D: ! Why you gotta be so mean!**

**Toshi: Huph. -.-**

**Saya: ...Right. so anyway, enjoy~!**

**SaYa**

**~K A N D A  
**


	16. Chapter 15 Sex, Drugs, And Heartaches

**Again, just a heads up, there's sex in this chapter (yeah. I know, Finally!) and it changes from first person POV to thrid cause I hate writing lemons in first person. Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Heart Unwind

**Chapter XV**

**Sex, Drugs, and Heartaches**

The week went by slow, so slow in fact that it was like we were caught in some sort of time warp and the seconds turned like years of waiting. I hadn't heard any news on King yet, not even from one of the dealers that weren't under Axe's little mind control. Hell, Axe hadn't come home yet, so Carmen was probably still in jail—who knows. I honestly don't know where Axe could be or what he's doing, but I really don't care. It's relaxing not to have to wait the whole day to be beat up. There was this bubble of worry though, that kept boiling inside me as the days ticked by and I didn't hear from King. I was beginning to wonder what exactly was going on, plus being a little informed wouldn't hurt either.

Dante and I were sitting on the couch again, like we've been doing for the past agonizing week. Well, correction, Dante was on the couch while I was sitting on the floor, in front of the coffee table. My Algebra 2 and Literature textbooks were scattered around the table, papers, pens and pencils decorated most of the negative space on the table. My Chemistry textbook was on my lap and I was currently making an outline of Chapter 27.

After Dante had gotten yelled and bitched at by Trish and Lady he decided to take me back to the Academy and my teachers (Whoops, excuse me, _professors_) all ganged up on me for missing so many classes. So now I had a ton of homework and class work to catch up on and really didn't feel like doing any of it. Dante wouldn't help me either. He keeps going on about since he's a teacher in the school he can't help me. Excuses.

Half way into the outline of the damn chapter, I slipped my notebook in between the pages of the text book and closed it. I stood up with the book in my hand and placed it on top of my Algebra 2 book. I threw my pencil on the table as well and fell back on the couch and allowed myself to sink into the hard leather. I felt Dante move a bit in his seat and I looked over at him. He had one leg cross over the other and his large hands were spread out on the couch.

"You finished?" Dante asked. It had been his first words since I started doing homework. Strangely enough, Dante looked rather frustrated.

"No. I just needed a break from trying to memorize all damn elements in the damn periodic table."

"I thought you just had to do an outline."

"See you were paying attention to me."

"... There's nothing more interesting going on around here."

I looked at him and stretched out on the couch a bit more. "You could always help."

"Not a chance." Dante answered and sat up straight. His arm came towards me and pulled me down so I was lying on my back with my head resting against Dante's leg/thigh. I stared up at him before relaxing and closing my eyes. Dante's warm body was slowly starting to sooth my mind and making me fall asleep. I was inches away from drifting into Wounderland when I heard Dante's voice.

"Hey kid, do you remember anything about the orphanage you were in?" Dante asked while his fingers played with my hair.

"What the hell's with the sudden question, old man?" I asked, not really sure what he was asking me about.

"I gotta keep you awake don't I? Just answer the question."

"Okay, what do you wanna know?" Dante stayed quiet for a moment. I opened my left eye to look up at him. "Well?"

"Okay. Here's a question. How was it like in the orphanage?" Dante asked and glanced over at me with eyes that could pierce your soul. I closed my eye again and relaxed a bit, thinking over the question.

"How was it like...? Well it was a living hell for the most part. I don't remember much of it since Axe adopted me when I was around six."

"Well what do you remember?" Dante asked twirling a piece of my hair around on his long finger.

"Well I had my own room when other kids had to share a room with like three or four other kids. The priest there said it was 'cause I was special." I let out a cold chuckle before lifting my demonic hand an opened my eyes to look at it. I began to flex my fingers and making my hand into a fist to observe it like I used to when I was younger. "All the kids, nuns and the priest were scared of me cause of my hand so they gave me my own room, though I didn't get to realize that until I was a bit older."

Dante frowned and laced his fingers around my blue ones. I felt his grip tighten a bit and I curled my fingers down so they were touching his knuckles. "Your arm seems fine to me." Dante said as a traced his fingers in circle on the hard skin of my hand. I looked up at him and couldn't help but blush at how gentle he was treating me; how gently he was looking at me.

"You're so strange, Dante..." I mumbled at him and closed my eyes as I felt his lips touch mine. They were affectionate and soft and felt pleasant on mine. He moved his lips on mine softly, moving slowly and only parting his lips a couple centimeters to change positions. The kiss wasn't passionate, it wasn't heated or desperate. It was just nice, soft and warm.

After a while, Dante pulled away and looked down at me. The ice in his eyes was no longer there. He leaned down again and bit my nose then sat straight again. I rubbed my nose with my free hand and wiped away all of Dante's saliva off my nose.

"So you never got along with anyone there?" Dante asked and smirked a bit as he watched me try to get my nose to stop smelling like the inside of Dante's mouth.

"Mmm... No, there was this one girl I got along with." I said resting my normal hand on my forehead. Dante kept looking at me, telling me to continue. "Her name was Aleera. She was like me. Half her body was severely burned in a fire that killed her parents so kids stayed away from her too. We got along really well and used to play all sorts of idiotic prank on the nuns and priest and kids." A smile formed on my lips and I closed my eyes remembering the beautiful girl that used to be my best friend.

I remembered her perfectly. The last time I saw her she was wearing a long white dress with a red ribbon around her waist. The same type of ribbon was pulling her bangs away from her face and a little bow came to rest at the side of her head. Her long silky black hair reached her waist and her pale skin, the parts that weren't burned which were always covered by the dresses she wore, glimmered in the sunlight as she smiled at me, pearl white teeth saying goodbye.

"Where is she now?" Dante asked while his hands began to play with my hair again.

"She died." I mumbled more to myself than to Dante. I didn't even have to open my eyes, I felt Dante's frown. Before Dante could ask I answered, "She was adopted years before I was but we kept in contacted. When Axe adopted me he let me keep sending letters to her and she began to warn me about foster parents. Apparently her foster father started beating her and kept her in a little shack in the back of the house where people kept tools. There was an earthquake one day and the shack collapsed on her."

Dante's breath got caught in his throat as I spoke. My eyes opened and I blinked a couple times, trying to get rid of the tears there. I began to feel the same sinking feeling in my chest that I did years ago. My throat suddenly felt dry.

"I couldn't attend her funeral." I muttered out, regretting the fact that I hadn't been there to say goodbye to her.

"Where was she buried?" Dante asked, stroking my hair now.

"Fortuna National Cemetery." I answered. Dante shifted a bit in his seat and pulled me up. When I was sitting up right again, I turned to face him. "What?"

"You wanna go visit her grave?" Dante asked while stretching out a bit.

"Ah... Really?"

"Of course. She's your friend; least you could do was go visit her."

A smile formed on my face again and I threw myself at Dante, wrapping my arms around Dante's neck and chocked out a laugh. "Thanks, old man." Dante grinned and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to relax again in his hold, allowing the warmth of Dante's body to relive the stress I had. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh of content.

"We'll go after you finish your homework then."

"**Live! Love! Burn! Die!"**

**Lip Gloss and Black, Atreyu**

Several hours later I was able to finally finish all my homework without any more interruptions. Dante had fallen asleep on the couch and I ('cause I'm a kind soul) didn't want to wake him up. I placed all the papers and books back into my bag and zipped it up. I picked it up, surprised on how heavy it felt, and walked over to the door and placed it next to it. I glanced back at Dante then made my way to his bathroom and closed the door. I began to strip form my clothes and turned to the shower, turned it on and got in.

I leaned on the tiled wall and allowed the water to run over me. The water was hot and my muscles started to relax. I looked down and observed my chest. It was sure as hell a lot better than it was a week ago. All the bruises were gone; my body didn't hurt at all anymore. The wound on my head was now completely healed; no scar or dent left behind and my ribs were no longer hurting. The stress of this whole week was really taking a toll on my body though. I was really tense.

My shower wasn't long; it probably took me a little over ten minutes to shower. I got out and grabbed the extra towel Dante had on his bathroom and began to dry myself. I wrapped the towel around my waist and grabbed the other one that was actually Dante's towel and rubbed it on my hair to dry it. I opened the door and walked to Dante's bedroom and laid out my clothes. I quickly finished drying myself and slipped on my pants before throwing the towel that was around my waist on the floor.

I was about to grab my shirt when two arms came around my waist and pulled me back. I jumped a bit and glanced back at Dante, who looked like he had just woken up from a fifty year nap. I relaxed a bit and leaned on him before pushing him away and finished getting dressed.

"You finish your homework, kid?" Dante asked as he watched me from his spot. I glanced over at him as I finished zipping up my hoodie and turned towards him.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to wake you." I said and walked over to him. Dante smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist again.

"That's very noble of you; it's kinda cute." Dante said before crushing his lips on mine. Even though the kiss was sudden I couldn't help but kiss back. His lips were always so soft and they made me forget about everything; but not this time. I parted my lip so Dante's lower lip was in between my teeth and bit down harder than I should have. Dante yelped and looked at me with a startled expression. "What the hell was that for, kid?"

"What? I didn't do anything, old man." I grinned a bit before sitting back down on the bed to tie my boots. Dante rolled his eyes and sat next to me. "You're actually takin' me to the cemetery?" I asked when I finished with my boots.

"Have I ever lied to you, kid?"

"I don't know. Have you, old man?"

Dante hesitated for a moment before glancing at me and shaking his head. "Nope; never, ever."

The hesitation made me wonder though, but of course no one person could be completely honest with another. There was this tugging in my chest though; I wanted to know what Dante had lied to me about, but I guess it just wasn't my business. It didn't help the fact that I didn't completely trust Dante, but since being with him made me feel so… safe to say the least, I could overlook it.

"Let's get a move on then, kiddo. Wouldn't want to get there by nightfall." Dante said as he stood up, pulling me up by my hood. I slapped his hand away from my back and walked in front of him until we got to the front door. He grabbed his keys and opened the door and walked out; I followed silently behind him until we got to his car. I went to the passenger's door and waited for him to unlock the doors. When I heard the _click _I swiftly opened the door and slid inside.

The car ride was mostly silent, other than the usual comments about how people suck at driving and how idiotic people could be on the road. When we were a block away from the cemetery my chest started to feel heavy. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there. What I was gonna say. I didn't know why I was going there in the first place. Aleera was long dead by now, in a far better world than the one she was in before.

"What's with the pale face, kid?"

"… I don't know what I'm going to say… I usually don't talk to the dead, ya know." I mumbled as I rested my head on the glass.

"Just tell her what you wanted to tell her when she was still alive." Dante said as he came to a stop and parked in front of the gates of the cemetery. "She's your friend, you should be the one that knows what you two have in comment and what you two could talk about." Dante cut off the engine and got out. I followed and closed the door behind me before walking over to where he was.

"Yeah, easier said than done, old man." He patted my head before lacing his fingers with mine and leading me passed the gates. I lead him the rest of the way to Aleera's grave. Her gravestone wasn't anything fancy. It was just a little metal plate on the ground that was covered by grass. When I got there, I kneeled down and ripped the grass away from the plate so I can see her name and date of birth/death.

_Rest in Pease_

_Aleera Mitchell_

_July 7, 1989 - December 8, 1999_

'_In memories of those who died_

_We weep and walk away._

_Tears run into swollen streams._

_No trace of us remains. _

_Even those who grieve are gone_

_And those that grieve who grieve,_

_And those who lives are ravaged by_

_A frantic urge to be,_

_And those who wander silently_

_Among the empty room._

_Immortality is theirs, _

_Though they must vanish, too._

_We bear astonished witness to_

_The passing of the soul._

_No bridge exists that can connect_

_Our passion to the whole.'_

_In Memory of Those Who Died, By John Sankey. _

I read the poem over and over until I had probably memorized every line. I then began to trace the words with my right hand as I sat on my knees in front of the plate. I had forgotten where I was, who was with me, and how I had gotten there. All that was important to me right now was the letters on this plate and the person that was buried under it. My eyes stung and blurred and I soon felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. I bit my lip and before I knew it, my shoulders began to shake and small sobs were escaping my lips. I felt Dante's strong hand on my shoulder and his fingers tracing circles on my back to calm me.

"It's okay, Nero." Dante's smooth voice broke the nothingness I thought I was in. I snapped my head up and looked up at him, quickly rubbing my eyes so the tears were gone. I nodded a bit before looking back at the plate.

"You know, I kinda envy her…"

I heard Dante's gasp clear as day. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she doesn't have to deal with the beatings and anything anymore… I envy her… She's finally at peace even though she didn't get it very… willingly, but still…"

Dante growled softly and slapped the back of my head roughly, before speaking. "Don't be such an idiot, damn it. Don't you dear speak like that! You're not some fucking coward whose only solution is to fucking die, got it? You've gone through too much shit to start thinking like that now. You're not a coward!" Dante shouted at me and his grip on my shoulder tightens.

I was speechless. I looked up at Dante and moved away from his hand before it left me a bruise on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say to Dante; didn't know what to say to that.

"And… besides, I don't want to lose you, Nero. You're too damn special to me. Moreover, think about that chick that's always hanging around you. I'm pretty sure she'd be heartbroken if you'd died."

I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe or blink. My brain just shut down and staring at Dante now, hearing what he had to say… I just didn't know anymore.

"**Aren't you tired of being weak?**

**Such rage that you could scream**

**All the stars right out of the sky**

**And destroy the prettiest starry night**

**Every evening that I die." **

**Lip Gloss and Black, Atreyu **

The ride home was the quietest and strangest I ever had. He didn't open his mouth to say anything, and he was driving like a maniac. I was honestly surprised that the Holy Knights didn't stop him. He was going 90 on a street that was meant to go 30 on. Most of the ride I was gripping the door like my life depended on it, which it did. I felt like if Dante suddenly got into an accident, I'd go flying right through the windshield, seatbelt or not. When we got home he ignored me and went inside like it was nothing. I followed behind him and sat on the couch, watching him move back and forth from the kitchen to the living room and back.

Dante came out of the kitchen again with a bottle of water in his hands. He chugged it down in a couple of seconds and went back to the kitchen to drink another. He came back out seconds later with another bottle and chugged that one down. While walking towards the kitchen again, Dante stumbled forwards and caught himself before he fell face first on the hard wooden floor. After about the fifth bottle of water he drank he sat next to me and sighed; with that I began to realize that it _wasn't _water he was drinking. The smell of alcohol was thick in the air around him and I had to move away from him and cover my nose. Dante's eyes were a bit bloodshot and he was swaying a bit in his seat.

"Dante, what's gotten into you, damn it? What's with all this drinking?"

Dante glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. "You want to know what the hell's wrong? Well I'll tell you. I'm getting sick and tired of not being able to do shit around you" Dante growled out and moved so he was sitting up on his knees on the couch. "I hate it that I love you so much and I can't do shit to show you!"

I stared wide eyed at Dante; my mouth hung open in a large O. I couldn't close my eyes, could stop staring at Dante's drunken face. My throat suddenly felt dry and I needed water, or anything to see if I could say _something _to Dante, but I couldn't. I couldn't think of anything; my mind was blank, it had shut down completely and it wouldn't do anything I wanted it to do. I wanted to say I felt the same way, but I didn't even know if I did. I didn't know if I loved Dante or if I just liked him.

Did I like Dante…?

I felt safe around him. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I wanted to be with him, and every time he kissed me it felt really good, almost like a drug. When he held me I felt like all my troubles just flew away. When he talked to me it was like nothing mattered.

Maybe I do love him…

"Damn it, Nero! Say something!" Dante shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at him and felt my cheeks grow hot.

"I-I l-love you too, old man…" I mumbled softly, not knowing if Dante heard me or not, but by the look on his stunned face, he heard me perfectly.

"You do…?"

I nodded and looked down in embarrassment. I felt Dante shift in his seat before he tilted my face up and crushed his lips on mine again. Before I could even respond he pushed me down on the couch and deepened the kiss, licking my lips for entrance. I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit before parting my lips for Dante. I felt his tongue poke the tip of mine before he shoved his pink muscle down my throat.

"Mmm…!" Dante began to rub our tongues together as his hands slowly stripped me of my hoodie and shirt. I didn't realize that my bare chest was exposed to Dante until I felt him pinch my nipple.

**XxX**

Dante's lips left Nero's after five minutes of intense kissing and muffled moans. Nero's flushed face turned to the side as he arched his back, feeling a strange electrical-like pleasure shooting through his body as Dante's tongue flicked at his harden nipple. Dante's tongue twirled around the nub, licking and biting it every once in a while. His left hand traced down Nero's abdomen, memorizing every muscle in Nero's body. Dante loved the way Nero's skin felt. He loved the way the skin warmed up where ever he touched it. Every moan that escaped Nero's lips send hot waves to his groin.

"A-Ahh..!" Nero's back arched beautifully as Dante cupped a hand over Nero's clothed erection. Slowly, Dante began to rub the lump in Nero's jeans, making Nero moan more and more. The boy's body was hot and needed attention, and Dante was gladly going to give it to him. His mouth licked the wet nub again and he moved down, trailing his tongue down Nero's chest and abs, leaving a wet trail down the middle. He got to the belly button and slipped his tongue in the hole and wiggled.

"H-Hey! S-Stop that, Dante!" Nero cried out as a burst of giggles escaped his swollen lips. Dante couldn't help but smirk, but he obeyed Nero and retraced his tongue. His hands quickly worked with Nero's belt and zipper, pushing Nero's pants down to around his knees, and the prize he got was the best he'd ever received. Nero's erection was sticking out, greeting Dante and demanding attention.

"Never knew you liked going commando, kid." Dante smirked at the glare Nero shot at him. Before the kid could even think about answering Dante, he licked the slit of Nero's erection and his eyes lit up at the loud moan Nero gasped out.

"D-Dante…!" Nero's hips shook and his hands gripped the side of the cushion he was laying on. Dante's drunken smirk grew as he licked and flicked the slit again, then finally took the head in his mouth and sucked, nibbling it. "A-Ahh..! Ah! O-Oh… D-Dante…" Nero moaned as he closed his eyes in pleasure. The kid has only masturbated once in his life, and it sure as hell didn't fell like this.

Dante used his hand to stroke Nero's length as his mouth worked the head, licking, nibbling, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue. Soon he started taking more or the erection in his mouth until his hands had to let go of the shaft. Dante's nose poked the white curled hairs as Nero's shaft poked the back of his throat.

Nero's moans were growing louder as his hips bucked and his fingers curled and digged into the cushion. His back arched again, thrusting his hips up as his release came. Dante pushed Nero's hips down just before he came though, so he didn't choke on Nero's cum.

Dante didn't swallow though, he gathered all the cum in his mouth before pulling away from Nero's length and grabbing both of Nero's legs and pressing them to Nero's chest. Ignoring Nero's confused look, Dante went down and parted his lips slightly so the cum drips out and slips on Nero's entrance, coating it on the outside.

Nero froze. Memories started flooding his mind again and he tried to kick Dante off him, but the hold on his legs was far stronger than he thought. Dante, even though he was a little intoxicated, knew the fear that washed over Nero. He swallowed the rest of the cum that wasn't spilled on Nero's entrance so he could speak. "Its okay, Nero. I promise not to hurt you. It's just me." Dante's words seemed to calm Nero down a bit, but the fear was still there. Dante leaned up, letting Nero's legs rest on his shoulders before kissing Nero's lips again.

With the kiss, Nero seemed to relax more. Dante's fingers rubbed circles around his thighs before he was completely relaxed. Dante pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on Nero's, his hand sliding down to Nero's entrance again, his finger slowly rubbing the wet hole.

"N-Nn…" Nero closed his eyes tight to keep relaxed as he felt the finger move inside him. He bit his lip, but was somewhat relieved when it didn't hurt; it just felt a bit weird. Dante soon began to move his finger in and out of Nero, slowly adding the second finger to stretch him. The groans and muffled moans straining in Nero's throat was telling Dante that he wasn't hurting the boy so far.

Nero's hips began to move with Dante's fingers, asking for a bit more. The boy's head turned to each side every time Dante would move his fingers, his face flushed from the small pleasure and pressure that was building up in his stomach.

"Ahh!" Nero screamed and arched his back once again; Dante had found his prostate. "W-What was that?" Nero almost shirked; half terrified, half excited by the pleasure he had just felt.

"That, Nero, would be your prostate." Dante said as his fingers flicked those nerves again. He _needed _to hear Nero scream again. And he did. Nero screamed loud again, arching his back at an angle that it made it hard for Dante to keep preparing him.

Soon Dante pulled his fingers out and stood off the couch. He looked over Nero's body before pulling Nero's boots and pants off completely. He stood straight and began to strip from his annoying clothes, wanting his erection to be free. Once he stood naked in front of Nero, he ate up the expression the smaller male gave him.

Nero stared up at Dante with a flushed face; drool and a bit of his own cum were staining his cheeks. Nero's eyes ate up every detail of Dante's body; every muscle, every curve, every pale feature. Those long fingers were still wet from Nero's preparation, Dante's white hair was damp from both their body heat, and Dante's erection was painfully hard against Dante's stomach.

_Holy crap… He's huge… _

Dante got on the couch again, hovering over Nero and kissed him again, passionately. Dante didn't want to scare Nero. "Are you ready, kid?" Dante's hot breath tickled Nero's neck as he positioned himself at Nero's entrance.

"Yeah, old man…" Nero said, trying to shove the memories down so they wouldn't bother him. _This was Dante for fucks sake. He wasn't gonna hurt me. He's not gonna hurt me!_ Nero thought quickly as he spread his legs open a bit more for Dante. Dante leaned down and kissed Nero softly before gently pushing his length inside Nero.

"A-Ah… Nnn…" Nero pulled away from the kiss and curled his toes, digging them into the black leather. When Dante was all the way in, Nero couldn't believe how _full _he felt. Nero digged his nails into Dante's back and closed his eyes tight; Dane waited until Nero got accustomed to his size.

"D-Dante…" Nero groaned out softly in Dante's ear when he got annoyed with the fact that Dante wasn't moving. His nerves were on overdrive, expecting pain but receiving pleasure.

"Yes?" Dante groaned at the tight feeling of being inside Nero; the heat was driving him insane.

"Move, damn it..!" Nero all but shouted at the old man. Dante, getting his green light, pulled all the way out before thrusting back inside Nero, gaining a groan from Nero. His thrust began to come faster and harder, wanting to make Nero screaming again. It wasn't long before Nero's groans turned to moans, and then screams of pleasure as Dante slammed harder and deeper into the teen.

"Ah! A-Ahh..! Dante! Ah!" Nero's body arched and bucked, moving against Dante's in perfect harmony. Dante's thrust began to come in much more forcefully and rapidly, hitting Nero's prostate harder and faster with each thrust.

Nero's screams grew louder as he felt the boil in his stomach grow even hotter. He arched his back and screamed one last time before he saw white and came hard on his stomach. Nero heard Dante's moan before he felt a hot liquid fill him up. Before he knew it, Nero fell into the darkness of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Pleaseee don't kill me! *hides behind Dante***

**Anyway, I'm sorry about the lemon... It wasn't my best work, and I kinda rushed through it. *bows* Sorry. Something happened to me that just made me not want to write it... I don't know what's wrong with me! *sobs and rocks back and forth in emo corner***

**Anyway, I hope it really wasn't that bad... So I hope you enjoyed it a bit.**

**Review if you'd like :D Maybe they'll be a better lemon later on.**

**~SaYa**

**K A N D A**


	17. Chapter 16 Realization

**Holy hell, sorry for the long wait for the update of this chapter! I apologize! I had a bit of writers block, if that's what it's called seeing as I knew what to write just didn't know how to write it…. That and my old laptop died so I had to get a new one…**

**Anyway, enough with the excuses! **

**I'd like to thank AnnaNero for greatly motivating me to do this chapter, along with helping me come up with some ideas for it. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**I love you dearly~! **

**So, on with the show~ 'cause I know you guys will kill me sooner or later. XD**

* * *

**Heart Unwind **

**Chapter XVI**

**Realization**

Have you ever heard of the saying _'When something's too good to be true, it usually is'_? Well that's what things felt like right now. Having someone holding me in their arms, gently, and having their fingers ghost over my skin like if they pressed down too much it might break? Yeah. This all had to be a dream. But as I opened my eyes and looked up at the all familiar face, I knew it wasn't; well, I prayed it wasn't. I was greeted by Dante's icy blue eyes that I had grown to love, and that trademark grin of his that still slightly annoyed me. He had one hand around my waist, his hand creasing the skin there softly as his other hand was holding his head up so he could have a better view of me.

First thought of this: Creeper.

But the way he was looking at me made my heart speed up a little and my face redden. This… is something I could get used to.

"Good morning, kid." Dante said as his grin widened. I huffed a bit and closed my eyes again, letting his touch relax me. I leaned into him, resting my forehead on his chest.

"Morning, old man…" Dante laughed softly, making his chest vibrate a bit. The sound of his laughter brought a smile to my face, though I made sure to hide it. I felt him moving a bit from his spot on the bed and was about to ask him where he was going until I felt his fingers tilting my head up so I was looking into those eyes that mirrored my own. Before I could say anything, he brought his lips down and pressed them against mine in a small, light kiss, then broke it as soon as I started to respond. With that, he sat up.

"So, whattya wanna do today, kid?"

I groaned in responds and rolled over so I was lying on my stomach. I grabbed one of the pillows and placed it over my head to block out the light, and the sound of Dante's voice, but I knew neither one of them would work. "Can't I just stay in bed? My ass hurts…" I mumbled, just then realizing the pain that was shooting up my spine. I thought it would be worse, considering how much pain I was when I woke up after Axe… but this pain was one that I could tolerate, one that I didn't mind so much.

Dante laughed again and ran his hand down my spine, rubbing slightly until he got to my—

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" I snapped, throwing the pillow off my head and at him. He laughed again and shrugged off my glare, but his hand stayed on my ass. "Damn perverted old man!" I moved away from his touch and instantly regretted it. I actually missed his touch and the warmth of his hand.

"I was just trying to help, kid." Dante said, a sly smirk decorating his smooth features. "Besides… A little massage won't hurt." Dante leaned down to press a kiss on my back, and then his hands were on my ass again, slowly massaging it. A small groan escaped my lips as his fingers gently pressed down.

"Ugh…" I squirmed away from him as my face turned into a bright red. "You really are a horny old man." I said, quickly rolling out of bed and instantly regretting that action too. When I stood up, the pain that didn't seem so bad before suddenly made my knees buck; it was like someone was driving a metal spear in my lower back, then pulling it out and probing the wound. I took in a deep breath to steady myself and made my way to the bathroom, ignoring Dante's small protest of 'helping me bathe'.

"**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses"**

**Whispers in the Dark, Skillet**

I had never realized how much a bath could sooth a body until today. I think I spend a good hour and a half just lying in the tub, letting the water brush my body; when the water turned cold I finally got out and dried myself, glad that the pain had subsided so I was no longer limping and biting my lip. I stole some of Dante's clothes, seeing as I had no clean ones. I grabbed one of his jeans that were ripped by the knees (I suspected he did those on purpose thought), and a large long sleeve blue shirt. The jeans weren't as baggy as I would expect, and guessed that Dante had owned them for a couple years and they didn't fit him anymore. The shirt on the other hand, was huge, and seeing as how Dante was bigger than me, it wasn't much of a surprise. The shirt ended just above my knees and the sleeves ended about an inch below my finger tips.

Dante had ordered pizza (surprise, surprise) with everything on It except olives, which actually disappointed me cause I like olives, but whatever, I am a guest in his house, I'm not gonna start changing the way he does things. He was sitting on the couch in front of his TV, his feet were resting on top of the coffee table and the pizza box lay next to his feet. When he saw me coming, that same trademark grin appeared on his face, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Those clothes look nice on you, kid." He teased as I sat down next to him. I rolled my eyes at his comment and simply leaned back so I sunk a bit into the couch. Memories of what we did here made me fidget in my seat.

"Shut up, old man. Hand me some pizza." Dante did as he was told and handed me the box of pizza. He set it down next to me on the couch and grabbed a slice and started eating. "What are we watching?" I asked as my eyes were finally fixed on the box of colors and sound, but not really paying attention to what was going on.

"Football."

"Ugh… I hate football…"

Silence.

"Sports in general really…"

I finished eating my pizza slice and glanced over at Dante who had gone seriously quite. He was staring at me and with the blank expression he was giving me; I couldn't even guess what he was thinking.

"You don't look like the type to watch football anyway." Dante finally said after a few seconds of silence. Small smile spreads across my face as I leaned back to blankly stare at the TV. We stayed like that for a couple minutes until one of the players suddenly scored a touchdown, and I felt Dante tense up and figured he wanted to jump up and cheer with the people on TV, but he didn't.

"Hey, kid." I turned to look at Dante and was caught by surprise at what happened. Dante's face was mere centimeters from mine, and in that split second that it took for me to turn my head, he was already crashing our lips together. My body automatically tensed up from the sudden kiss but when Dante's hands wrapped themselves around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, I relaxed. Our lips moved against each other softly at first, but soon the softness of the kiss only seemed to irritate the both of us. My fingers gripped Dante's shirt tightly as I pressed my lips harder on his, deepening the kiss.

A small groan escaped my lips as Dante's tongue forced itself inside my mouth. The rest was a haze. Dante kept biting down on my lips, his tongue rubbing against my own and his hands were running down my body. It felt like an eternity until we both pulled away, panting heavily and in need for air, and when we did pull away, I saw Dante's intentions all too clear in those icy blue eyes. It took me all I had not to just give in to lust (and it's not like I didn't want to either), but I managed to pushed Dante away from me so he was no longer holding onto me, and scrambled out of the living room and to his bedroom.

My pants felt really tight and I _really _wanted to do nothing more than punch the old man. God damn him and how he makes my body react to him! I started mumbling all types of nonsense to myself as I searched his drawers for something else to wear since I'd be taking yet another fucking shower thanks to this idiot. It's not like I didn't want to have sex with him, it's just that my ass had enough for the time being.

Figuring I could just stay in the clothes I was wearing now, I gave up on searching through his drawers and simply turned to leave, not bothering to place anything back in order, or even closing the drawer seeing as I had more important matters at hand.

As I turned to leave, my foot got caught on one of the shirts that had fallen on the floor in my rampage a few seconds earlier, and before I could manage to realize what had happened, the shirt tangled itself with my foot, making me fall back towards the drawers. I yelped slightly but managed to stop my fall with the open drawer.

"Stupid shir—Ah!" The drawer creaked a bit and before I knew it, it broke. I hit the ground with a soft thump, the broken drawer falling behind me. I gritted my teeth in annoyance as small pulses of pain shot up my spine from my ass again. As I untangled the shirt from my foot, something white caught my eye. I looked beside me, at where a broken piece of the drawer laid. I raised a brow and sat up, sitting on my knees to pick up the drawer.

There was a hidden compartment in the drawer. The hell?

I lifted the broken piece of the hidden compartment up and set the drawer down so I could remove it, and what I found, I wish I hadn't.

Inside the little secret compartment inside the drawer was a stash of heroin in a plastic bag. My eyes widened and my hand began to tremble. In seconds I had scrambled away from the drawer and was pressed tightly against the bed. My head began to throb and no matter how far away from the drawer I got, I could still see the substance inside. I tried taking deep breaths, but the more my head throbbed the more clearly I could see it.

I pulled up my knees to my chest, digging my nails into the demine. My breathing was becoming short an irregular the more I tried to relax. I shut my eyes tightly as my body began to shake more, a cold sweat suddenly covering my body, and the hard on I had only minutes ago didn't seem like that big of a deal, and it was going away rapidly anyway.

I didn't want to believe that Dante actually had a secret stash of drugs in his room.

I didn't want to believe that the man that I had given myself to was actually keeping drugs even after knowing everything I've gone through.

I didn't want to believe the evidence right in front of me.

It just couldn't be true.

It _couldn't_ be.

Maybe he was holding them for someone else? That had to be it right? It had to be!

Itcouldn'tbetrue! Itcouldn'tbetrue! Itcouldn'tbeitcouldn'tbeitcouldn'tbe!

I shut my eyes tighter, hoping that in doing this it would make the thing I had just seen a little less true. But when I did this, flashes of the past drug runs I had to do caught up with me. I saw that cheerleader they had raped and murdered screaming and thrashing around, her eyes begging me to stop them. To stop the pain.

"Stop…"

I saw the Student Council President screaming and trying to fight back against the drug dealers. The tears that ran down her face, the screams she let out; those agonizing screams that were finally silence with one shot to the head.

"Stop it…"

God! Why didn't I stop this! Why didn't I attempt to stop them! Why couldn't I stop them…? Why had I let things get so far? Why had I let Axe rule my life? Whywhywhywhy…

My chest felt heavy and it hurt to breath, hell it even hurt to think. I didn't know if I was even sitting upright anymore, much less breathing. Memories I had blocked out of my head just came flooding back, like the dam I had build there suddenly exploded, letting them all out.

Before I knew it, I screamed. And screamed. And continued screaming until I felt my lungs shrivel up with no oxygen. I hardly felt Dante yelling my name, I hardly felt him touching my shoulders. I just… I didn't feel anything.

Didn't want to feel anything…

So I welcomed the dark embrace I longed for since the memories flooded back… Sleep sounded good.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 16…. Was it good? Hopefully you guys liked it seeing as how I took so long in writing it.. XD;; I'll make sure I update faster this time, seeing as I have some help now :3 **

**Thank you again, AnnaNero, for helping meeee! A million times thank you! I will bake you a cake :3 With Nero's face on it… And maybe Dante's… who knows…~ XD**

**~SaYa**

**~K A N D A**


	18. Note

**Hey guys, I know you've been waiting a really long time for an update from this story, and this is probably the last thing you want to hear/read, but I have bad news for all of my readers of Heart Unwind.**

**Sadly, I can't continue this story.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love it, and I wish I could, but I just can't. **

**It's not that I lost interest or anything like that, but it's just that I **_**can't **_**write in first person anymore, and this story is, in fact, in first person. **

**I've tried to write the next chapter a couple times, I have, but I just can't. I can't get into the rhythm of it. **

**I'm really sorry guys.**

**But I don't want to see this story go.**

**I'm gonna make an offer:**

**I would like for someone to adopt this fanfic and continue it. **

**If you would like to, and are interested, please PM me and we could talk it over.**

**Again guys, I'm really sorry. **

**I hope someone does adopt this, or else I'm just gonna delete it.**

**~ Kiki Hera Shadows**


End file.
